


Придет день

by PriestSat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Multi, OOC, Rape, Slash, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер видит в "Шоу уродов" Кастиэля с огромными черными крыльями. Дин влюбляется и приходит в бешенство, когда видит, как другие посетители постоянно дергают крылья.Он безуспешно хочет выкупить Каса, который стесняется самого себя и не верит, что кому-то может быть нужен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Придет день

**Author's Note:**

> История происходит в альтернативной Вселенной. Развитие человечества, техники - на уровне начала 80-х годов. Существует рабство. Оно не сильно распространено, но узаконено.
> 
> Предупреждение - еще раз, это АУ чистейшей воды, от СПН остались только имена и внешний облик персонажей. Поэтому это своего рода оригинальное произведение.  
> Еще раз - это ООС и АУ, поэтому особого соблюдения каноничных характеров нет. Предупреждаю, чтобы потом не было возмущений и сквиков. Это не СПН-овские Кастиэль и Дин Винчестер.
> 
> Предупреждения 2 - в этой Вселенной нет традиции изображения любых сверхъестественных существ с крыльями.
> 
> Огромное спасибо заказчику фанфика пользователю diary.ru - грасиела!!
> 
> Огромнейшее спасибо пользователю diary.ru - Melarissa за бесценную помощь в написании фанфика. Если бы не ее строгие указания - ничего бы не было.

1.

Дин Винчестер терпеть не мог цирк. Вообще никакой, ни тот, где прыгали львы и собачки, ни тот, где кудесничали фокусники. Какой дьявол понес его на "Шоу уникальных созданий" - неизвестно. Скорее всего, всему виной было пристрастие последнего увлечения Дина, который не упускал ни одной возможности "развлечься".

Организаторы окружили шоу высоким забором, собранным из ободранных зеленых панелей. Несколько работников в потрепанной синей униформе отгоняли желающих бесплатно поглазеть на представление.

Заплатив за вход, Дин последовал за толпой зевак, шатающейся от одного "экспоната" к другому. Вскоре его затошнило от разнообразных уродцев, чудище с бородой и сиськами, и прочих аномалий. Дину было противно наблюдать за тем, как зрители с каким-то ненормальным блеском в глазах таращатся на все это зрелище. "Наверно радуются, что у самих все на месте и ничего лишнего не растет", - мрачно думал Винчестер, решив, что с него хватит.

Он развернулся и уже было потопал в сторону выхода, как его взгляд зацепился за плакат: "Мировая сенсация! Крылатый человек! Настоящие крылья!". Дин поморщился: чего только не придумают для завлечения посетителей, но все-таки не утерпел и подошел поближе.

Он увидел мужчину, стоящего посреди небольшой круглой сцены. На нем были только джинсы, а из спины росли... огромные черные крылья. Дин сглотнул, протер глаза. Нет, это действительно были крылья, самые натуральные, с перьями. 

Зазывала допил что-то из кружки и начал повторять слова с плаката, при этом топнув ногой по дощатому настилу. Мужчина вздрогнул и расправил крылья. Раздались удивленные ахи и охи, народ жаждал удостовериться в реальности увиденного. Зазывала что-то тихо сказал крылатому, тот поспешно опустился на корточки, позволяя зрителям трогать и дергать перья. 

Винчестер залип, как насекомое в меду. Он специально пробрался к сцене, чтобы рассмотреть "экспонат". Он не собирался прикасаться к крыльям, но все получилось само собой - Дин осторожно провел пальцами по маховым перьям. И сразу отдернул руку, ощутив мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую крыло. Перья были гладкие, не холодные и не теплые, обычные, словно перья любой крупной птицы, но при этом... живые. Правда, в чем именно это выражалось, Дин объяснить бы не смог. В любом случае, не словами. Он смотрел прямо в лицо мужчине, тот быстро взглянул на Дина и отвернулся.

Винчестер отошел, пошатываясь, как пьяный. Он одурел от синих глаз, наполненных тоской. Ему захотелось расшвырять зевак, взять крылатого за руку и увести подальше от этого кошмара. Но в итоге он ушел домой.

Дину понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы добраться до своей крошечной съемной квартирки на окраине города, неподалеку от гаража, в котором ему удалось найти работу год назад. Вообще-то он не планировал задержаться здесь надолго, но так получилось, что всего пару недель после того, как он приступил к работе, в гараже появился Майк. Из-за него Дин и задержался. И думал уже даже осесть и самому открыть автомастерскую, но Майк... У Майка оказались другие планы, и для автомеханика с окраины маленького городка места в них не нашлось. Теперь Дин застрял на распутье: ехать на север, приближаясь хоть на милю к отцу, промышлявшему охотой и торговлей шкурами на границе с Канадой? Нет. На запад? В направлении, куда смотался Майк в поисках славы и богатства? Тоже. Поэтому Дин продолжал сидеть в пропахшей готовыми обедами и алкогольными испарениями квартирке, работать в грязном гараже и продолжал ходить на всякие ярмарки и карнавалы. Как с Майком. Но уже без него. 

"Мне конец", - вертелось в голове Дина, а сам он вертелся на кровати, не находя себе места от беспокойства. Винчестер представлял себе, что вытворяют в таких "Шоу", по большей части эти представления основывались на слухах и не имели ничего общего с жизнью.

Но все равно бессонница была обеспечена. У бессонницы были синие глаза и выцветшие на солнце каштановые волосы, собранные в хвост.

*

Кастиэль кое-как устроился на постели. Он жутко устал, все тело ныло, в особенности - крылья. Он так их ненавидел, что был готов на все, лишь бы избавиться от этого источника постоянных проблем. Из-за них Кастиэль был кем угодно, но только не полноценным человеком. Он стеснялся этих уродливых отростков, каждое пребывание на публике заставляло его сгорать от стыда.

Хозяин шоу, мистер Смит, приобрел маленького Кастиэля в детском приюте. Он сразу понял, что это золотой прииск, из которого можно выжать целое состояние. Смит приложил все усилия, чтобы слепить из испуганного ребенка покорного взрослого. Ему был нужен забитый раб, похожий на марионетку, поэтому он не скупился на тычки в самые чувствительные места и в самые неожиданные моменты. Смит изолировал его от остальных членов труппы, следя за тем, чтобы никто подолгу не общался с Кастиэлем. Хозяин старался не перегружать раба информацией о внешнем мире, постоянно рассказывая ему о жестокости и несправедливости людей. "Посмотри на себя", - говорил Смит. - "Тебя затравят собаками". Некоторые из участников шоу подкидывали Кастиэлю разные книги, которые он жадно прочитывал. И за которые часто был наказан, если Смит заставал его с книгой. Со временем Кастиэль научился прятаться, притворяясь тупым, послушным и довольным. Он постарался вытравить из себя все мечты о лучшей жизни, не думать о свободе. "Зачем тебе свобода?", - хозяин больно сжимал плечо крыла. - "Что такой урод будет делать?". Кастиэлю ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как соглашаться с ним. Он практически забыл о пяти годах, проведенных в приюте, лишь во снах его посещали отрывки прошлого. 

Когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, Смит начал предлагать его богатым клиентам. Первый секс предсказуемо оказался жутким - Кастиэль едва не потерял сознание от боли и унижения. Вернувшись в свой фургон, юноша рыдал до утра, но не показал свое подавленное состояние Смиту. Тот снисходительно похлопал раба по щеке, говоря: "Умница, вот увидишь, тебе понравится".

Кастиэлю не понравилось, но он привык. Вернее, приучил себя к мысли, что так надо, что иного он не заслуживает. Смит каждый день вдалбливал ему в голову, что такой урод никому не нужен и с ним имеют дело только за деньги. Хозяин не уточнял, сколько он получает за сутенерство, выставляя все так, будто за услуги Кастиэля платят гроши. Смит любил рассказывать о непомерных средствах, которые он тратил на содержание Кастиэля. Раб не имел ни малейшего представления о денежной ценности тех "благ", которые предоставлял ему хозяин. Но верил, что является тяжкой ношей для Смита. 

День тянулся за днем, год за годом. Кастиэль жил, как в кошмарном сне, не видя никакой перспективы. Он уже смирился с тем, что его используют как хотят, что к нему относятся, как к животному, за которым хорошо ухаживают, но не дают никаких прав. Он смотрел на свое отражение и видел настоящее чудовище. Смит повесил огромное зеркало на стене напротив окна, Кастиэль терпеть не мог это стеклянное напоминание о крыльях. Но не смел его убрать или занавесить.

Единственным, что удерживало его от окончательного падения в бездну, была слепая надежда на чудо. Кастиэль не представлял, кем или чем будет это чудо, но хотел верить, что именно оно кардинально изменит его жизнь.

*

Дин пришел на следующий день. Он стоял перед сценой и не сводил глаз с Кастиэля (автомеханик успел узнать имя крылатого человека). Когда жадные руки посетителей снова начали дергать, теребить и щупать перья, Винчестер не выдержал. Он начал громко рассуждать о придурках, не понимающих, как они досаждают человеку. На него смотрели, как на безумца, а зазывала посоветовал свалить куда подальше.

Для Кастиэля все люди давно превратились в бездушное лицо манекена. Он не различал слов в сплошном гуле голосов, но один возмущенный голос выбивался из общего шума. Кастиэль попробовал найти человека, который протестовал... против чего? Он увидел, как из толпы выбежал высокий парень в зеленой рубашке и черных джинсах, направляясь в сторону фургона мистера Смита. От волнения Кастиэль был вынужден сесть на сцену, за что зазывала пообещал пожаловаться хозяину.

*

\- Вы не имеете права так издеваться над человеком! - кричал Дин на хозяина шоу, который выглядел, как престарелая фотомодель. Высокий, тощий Смит, одетый в комбинезон болотного цвета, стоял за утлым столом, на котором аккуратными стопками высились гроссбухи, рекламные журналы и замусоленные тетради. На стене позади хозяина висела карта страны, утыканная разноцветными флажками.

\- Он моя собственность. - Мистер Смит не в первый раз сталкивался с подобными типами. Они громко вопили, но ничего не делали. - Его прекрасно кормят, он обеспечен всем необходимым. Ну а работа... вы ведь тоже работаете? Продаете свой труд и не видите в этом ничего предосудительного. 

\- Но вы должны запретить людям трогать его. - Винчестер понял, что зря сюда пришел. - Они причиняют ему боль. Если бы их дергали за уши или за нос, они бы взорвались от злости.

\- Издержки работы, - развел руками Смит. - Другие вынуждены рано вставать, поздно ложиться, получать выговоры и слушать недовольное начальство. Терпеть плохих жен или мужей. У всех нас жизнь не сахар.

Дин спросил, предвидя ответ:

\- Сколько он стоит? 

\- Вы не кредитоспособны, мой милый восторженный друг, - Смит говорил мягко, словно успокаивал капризного ребенка. - Кастиэль уникален, таких созданий больше нет на белом свете. 

Винчестер вернулся к сцене. Но теперь он молчал, кусая ногти от бессильной ярости. Парень был готов разорвать всех этих любопытных людишек, которые бесстыдно лапали Кастиэля, заставляя его раз за разом взмахивать крыльями и отдавать свою красоту на растерзание. От гнева Дин почти помешался, не помнил, как пришел домой. Очнулся он рано утром, решительно настроенный действовать. Но после пересчета сбережений, плюс теоретический кредит в банке, Дин снова рассердился. На эту сумму он мог купить разве что собаку с сомнительной родословной, а не такого раба.

Дин опять приплелся к ограде цирка.

Уборщики заканчивали подметать территорию, переговариваясь и смеясь. Они таскали полные мусорные мешки, обменивались шутками. Дин, стараясь выглядеть как можно незаметней, прошмыгнул за ограду. Ему пришлось спрятаться за одним из фургонов, потому что послышался звук мотора. Винчестер увидел, как из черного джипа вытаскивают Кастиэля. У того заплетались ноги, он почти падал, два человека тащили его, подхватив под руки. Дин смотрел, не отрываясь, на машину, откуда вскоре появился улыбающийся мистер Смит. Он прятал в карман свернутые купюры, и Дин вдруг понял, чем еще занимается Кастиэль. 

Винчестер впился зубами в палец, чтобы не заорать. Ему стало так больно, что парень, всхлипывая, ударил кулаком по стене фургона, ссадив кожу на костяшках.

Он разузнал, сколько еще цирк будет находится на этом месте. И твердо решил, что не оставит Кастиэля.

*  
Кастиэль озабоченно смотрел на знакомое лицо. Этот парень дня не пропускал в предыдущем городе, и вот, появился снова. Он не отходил от сцены, но больше не говорил ни слова, только сжимал кулаки и стискивал зубы. Кастиэль не знал, чего ждать от незнакомца, беды или, наоборот, радости. Он плохо знал жизнь. Сведения, почерпнутые из потрепанных школьных учебников или покетбуков, явно никуда не годились. Газеты давали много сведений о политической обстановке и прочей ерунде. Но не говорили, как ему стать свободным и что потом делать со свободой. Он чувствовал, что погружается в болото, в беспросветную тьму, его личность растворялась в жадной толпе, в веренице клиентов. Ему приходилось все чаще говорить себе: "Я человек", - иначе он начинал верить в то, что является живым механизмом. Где-то там целая Вселенная. Но для Кастиэля она была сказкой. Тесный мир замыкался вокруг него, сдавливал, душил все человеческое, превращая Кастиэля в сомнамбулу.

Незнакомец был первым шагом к освобождению. Понятное дело, что Кастиэль никогда никого не любил и ни к кому не был привязан. Его жалели, над ним смеялись, его вожделели. Но, по большому счету, никому не было до него дела. Внимательный взгляд незнакомца, в котором отсутствовало праздное любопытство, встряхнул Кастиэля. Ему показалось, что он нравится этому человеку.

Он давно мечтал о свободе, толком не представляя, что будет делать за пределами своего крошечного привычного мирка, сосредоточенного в фургоне. Где не было ничего личного, никаких мелочей, которые придумал Кастиэль - обо всем заботился хозяин. Он распорядился повесить бархатные шторки на окно и тяжелую занавеску, отгородившую спальное место от остального пространства фургона. Кто-то из труппы принес искусственные цветы, прикрепив их кнопками над зеркалом - Кастиэлю они не нравились. Ему нравились настоящие цветы; если караван останавливался где-нибудь на берегу реки или озера, или в поле, Кастиэль старался выбраться на свежий воздух. Он садился прямо в траву, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями. Смит не трогал его, считая, что такое невинное развлечение не повредит. Хозяин все выбирал за Кастиэля - вещи, еду, прическу. Единственным, что позволялось выбирать рабу, были благовония. Кастиэль пристрастился жечь ароматные палочки, иногда Смит приносил ему несколько бумажных пакетиков, разрешая отобрать понравившееся. Каждый вечер, если не было клиентов, Кастиэль усаживался за стол, втыкал палочки в подставку и смотрел, как они медленно тлеют, как сворачивается пепельный столбик, как он потом отрывается от красноватого кончика и падает на стол. Это было своего рода развлечением.

Несмотря на постоянный контроль, у Кастиэля была тайна, которую он прятал за деревянной обшивкой.

*

Винчестер, убедившись, что довольный хозяин цирка закрылся в своем офисе, прокрался к фургону Кастиэля, выкрашенному в горчично-желтый цвет. Дверь оказалась не запертой.

Плотно занавешенное окно не пропускало свет. Винчестер закрыл за собой дверь и сделал шаг, вытянув вперед руки. Больше всего он боялся, что Кастиэль поднимет шум.

\- Привет, - громко прошептал Дин. - Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

В темноте, наполненной приторным запахом благовоний, послышалась легкая возня. Винчестер ждал, его сердце колотилось, от волнения парень был похож на натянутую струну.

\- Привет, я не могу подойти, - отозвался Кастиэль. В голосе не слышалось страха или удивления, только усталость.

Дин пошел на этот звук, чудесным образом ни на что не налетев. Его колени уперлись в постель. Он наклонился, руки наткнулись на сложенное крыло. Непроизвольно Дин запустил пальцы в перья, вызвав болезненный вскрик. 

\- Извини, - перепугался Дин, кляня себя за необдуманный жест. - Я не хотел, прости.

Он устроился на самом краю кровати, стараясь не притрагиваться к Кастиэлю. 

\- Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, - представился парень. 

\- Я много раз видел тебя. - Кастиэлю хотелось спать, клиент вымотал его до предела. Но он боялся, что Дин исчезнет, оказавшись сладким сном. - Тебе нравится шоу?

\- Ненавижу цирк и подобные шоу, - немедленно отозвался Винчестер, подавляя желание обнять Кастиэля. - Мерзкое зрелище в любом случае.

\- Почему? - простодушно удивился Кастиэль. - Артисты вкладывают много труда в свою работу.

Дин не ожидал это услышать. Почему-то раньше он подумал, что Кастиэль терпеть не может свое окружение.

\- Извини, я задел твои чувства.

\- Чувства? - Кастиэль вздохнул. - Вот как.

Винчестер крепко зажмурился, что было глупо в темноте, и выпалил:

\- Я готов убить всех, кто к тебе прикасается, этих уродов, которые пялятся на твои крылья, кто выдергивает перья, я их ненавижу! 

\- Уроды? - Кастиэль не верил своим ушам. - Разве они уроды? Нормальные люди.

\- Да какие же они нормальные? - кипятился Дин, мало заботясь о тишине. - Скоты, уверенные, что за свои деньги имеют право делать с тобой, все, что хотят!

\- Это правильно, - Кастиэль ощутил себя сбитым с толку. - Мои крылья... это аномалия. Вот как раз они - уродство.

\- Кто тебе это сказал? - угрожающе спросил Дин. - Я ему морду разобью. Твои крылья, они прекрасны, ими надо любоваться, их надо целовать, а не дергать.

\- Я не верю, - сухо отозвался Кастиэль. - Что тебе от меня надо? Уходи, я не хочу неприятностей.

Он и в самом деле не поверил Винчестеру.  
2

Реакция Дина была предсказуемой - он отправился в бар и, невзирая на раннее утро, как следует напился. Сначала он ругал Кастиэля, называя его "ограниченным" и "придурком". Под конец процесса Винчестер почти плакал, проклиная неудачную жизнь. Половина дня прошла под градусом, Дин не запомнил дорогу к кровати.

\- Алло, я слушаю, - приветливо отозвался Винчестер-старший. Он всегда так говорил по телефону, даже с незнакомыми людьми. Зато для детей у него был отдельный тон, особенно для старшего сына.

Дин хотел нажать на отбой, но заставил себя начать разговор, хотя его коробило от необходимости говорить с отцом. Потому что это выглядело нелогично: он всегда твердил о своем желании убраться куда подальше от семейного диктата. Уходя, Дин пафосно поклялся забыть телефонный номер. Ему в принципе было сложно общаться с отцом, слишком свежи были воспоминания о тяжелой отеческой руке и о желании Джона все держать под контролем. Винчестер-младший сразу начинал жутко психовать, терять самообладание, взрываясь от ярости.

\- Привет, папа, это я, - Винчестер-младший постарался говорить как можно учтивей.

\- Ну привет, - голос отца сразу стал отстраненным, будто сменилась пластинка. - Ты откуда звонишь?

Дин еле сдержался, чтобы не брякнуть что-то вроде: "Не из тюрьмы".

\- Из одного городка на юге. Как здоровье? Как бизнес?

\- Тебе нужны деньги, не так ли? Проигрался в карты или обрюхатил какую-нибудь девку? - Джон Винчестер словно дал пощечину на расстоянии. Это у него получилось на славу.

\- Нет и еще раз нет! - терпение Дина, и без того слабое, мгновенно лопнуло. - Я знал, что тебе наплевать на меня!

\- Не кричи! Это тебе наплевать на семью, ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься, от тебя сплошные неприятности! Сделай одолжение - не звони сюда больше! 

Винчестер с силой опустил трубку на рычаг и сполз по стене, по щекам потекли злые слезы.

Успокоившись, Дин набрал номер младшего брата. Сэм жил в студенческом общежитии университета штата Миннесота, занимаясь на юридическом факультете. Он учился на третьем курсе, сумев поступить на бюджетное место и получать стипендию. Дин очень уважал младшего за целеустремленность: Сэм всегда знал чего хочет и постепенно добивался этого. Определенный вес среди студенческой братии, хорошее отношение со стороны преподавателей, молчаливое поклонение матери и одобрение отца - жизнь Сэма на данном этапе удалась.

Единственным минусом в этой жизни являлся старший брат.

\- Привет, Сэмми! - весело сказал Дин, услышав родной голос. - Как учеба?

\- Все отлично, ты ведь меня знаешь, - Сэм говорил немного настороженно. В последний раз Дин закатил истерику по телефону , когда его бросил парень. Винчестер больше часа поливал грязью себя и бывшего, а потом пообещал порезать вены. Сэм уговаривал его, как мог, в конце разговора Дин попросту вырубился, очевидно, от алкоголя.

\- Нужна небольшая консультация. Приезжай.

\- Ты где? - без всякого энтузиазма спросил Сэм. Услышав название города и штата, он возмущенно ответил:

\- Нет! У меня завтра важные лекции!

\- Прошу, умоляю, сделаю все, что угодно, - канючил старший. Он знал, что имеет влияние на брата, которое всегда выходило Сэму боком.

\- Потерпишь до выходных? - сдался младший.

*

Винчестер устроился грузчиком на вокзале. Работа пыльная, трудная, но как раз это и было нужно Дину. Приходя в номер дешевого мотеля, он валился на кровать и мгновенно засыпал. Три дня прошли, как фильм в режиме перемотки, без мыслей о Кастиэле.

Сэм приехал, как и обещал, в субботу. Старший облапил его, что выглядело забавно: Сэм был на голову выше брата и намного шире в плечах. Дин с небольшой завистью оценил ухоженный вид младшего, бриллиант в заколке для галстука и строгий костюм. Хотя у него проскользнула мыслишка о наличии у брата всего одного подобного костюма. 

\- Итак, что случилось? - Сэм достал блокнот и ручку. Дин заметил в его сумке Уголовное Право, Хозяйственный Кодекс и несколько толстых тетрадей.

\- Есть человек, - Дин нервничал. - Он - раб.

\- Ой нет, уволь, - запротестовал Сэм. - Только не раб. Это глухой угол, поверь. Часть законодательства по поводу рабства никогда не менялась. И не будет меняться. Рабов немного, но хозяева их не освободят. Вот, например, - он вытащил из книги желтоватый узкий лист с напечатанным текстом, - среди рабов числятся: разработчик в компьютерной сфере, два литератора, несколько оперных певиц, талантливые танцовщики, трое химиков и...

\- Хватит, - перебил его брат. - Ты должен мне помочь. Ты всегда помогал. Вот сейчас, притащил эти книги, конспекты.

Сэм засмеялся.

\- Притащил, потому что просто так ты не будешь требовать моего личного присутствия. Значит, у тебя нешуточные проблемы.

Старший угрюмо молчал.

\- Нет, пойми, я бы рад, но это действительно глухой угол. Чтобы изменить целый отдел в законодательстве, потребуется не один год. И на каждом этапе ты наткнешься на активное противодействие, - сказал Сэм. Он видел, насколько расстроен брат, и это волнение не было похоже на обычные "нервы" Дина. 

\- А если этот человек страдает? - Дин заметался по комнате. Младший тяжело вздохнул и принялся листать Хозяйственный кодекс, понимая, что брат от него не отстанет. 

\- Хозяин имеет право делать с рабом все, что угодно. Даже убить. Но фактов жестокого обращения давно не наблюдалось, хозяева ведут себя корректно. Все-таки у нас не страна третьего мира.

\- Этот заставляет Каса торчать у всех на виду! - закричал Дин. - Люди хватают его за крылья, причиняют ему боль!

\- Подожди, какие крылья? - удивился Сэм. - Ты ходил смотреть на мутантов?

\- Это ты - мутант, а Кас - нет! - взбеленился старший. - Его крылья такие прекрасные! Никому дела нет до красоты, всем начхать на нее. Хозяин сделал из него проститутку, я видел, как он привез рано утром Каса от клиента. 

\- Его жизнь невыносима? - уточнил Сэм. - Он страдает, на теле видны раны, следы побоев? Он носит ошейник, есть татуировки, цепи и всякое такое?

\- А если нет? - агрессивно вскинулся Дин, хватаясь обеими руками за голову.

\- Я должен его увидеть. - Сэм поднялся. - Но без тебя, хорошо? Мне уже хватит твоих эмоций, посиди здесь и отдохни.

*

Сэм широкими шагами направлялся в сторону зеленого ограждения. По пути он злился на себя за свою податливость. "Надо было не отвечать, - думал Сэм, вливаясь в толпу. - Вечно он ввяжется в передрягу и меня туда втянет". Он помнил постоянные разборки в родном городе из-за похождений и пьянок Дина. "Да и что я там увижу? Ободранную подделку?".

Увиденное превзошло все его ожидания. Черные крылья были не просто прекрасными, они были удивительными, Винчестер смотрел на них, открыв рот. Теперь он понимал чувства брата. 

\- Ну? И что? - Дин встревоженно тормошил младшего.

\- Да уж... - протянул тот, почесывая затылок. - Ты был прав. Он заслуживает большего, чем деревенская публика. 

\- Я хотел выкупить его, но сам понимаешь, деньги... я домой позвонил, - стыдливо сказал Дин, глядя в пол.

\- Это нечто! - Сэм снова взялся за Кодекс. - И с кем ты говорил? С мамой?

Дин покачал головой.

\- Ясно. Подожди, сейчас. Купить раба мы не можем. Тогда пойдем другим путем. - Он яростно начал что-то строчить в блокноте, держа пальцы второй руки между страницами книги.

\- Надо его выкрасть. - Дин ударил кулаком по растопыренной ладони. - Все, так и сделаем!

\- И очутимся в тюрьме за кражу частной собственности, - укоризненно произнес младший. - Откуда он родом? В идеале нужно название города и штата, дата рождения.

\- Я ничего не знаю, - Дин наматывал круги по комнате. - Меня раздирает на сотни кусков, как представлю, что с ним могут делать!

\- Ты влюбился, - констатировал брат, с треском захлопывая Кодекс и вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана пиджака кошелек. - Вот деньги, пойди и купи своего крылатого на час.

Почти сразу он получил нехилую затрещину. От гнева Сэм взвился, намереваясь дать сдачу, но исказившееся лицо брата заставило его сесть на стул.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - он старательно подбирал слова, чтобы достучаться до старшего. - Я хочу помочь, теперь еще больше. За час ты успеешь расспросить Каса о его прошлом. Постарайся разговорить его, уточни все детали, все, что поможет найти приют или сведения о родителях. Но, умоляю, не обещай ему ничего, особенно свободу. А я пока сделаю несколько звонков, надо отпроситься на следующую неделю и отменить встречи.

*

Винчестер долго не мог заставить себя войти в офис мистера Смита. Тем более после скандала, который он умудрился закатить. В конце концов Дин развернулся и зашагал прочь, но в узком проходе между фургонами на него наткнулся Смит. 

\- Вы что-то хотели? - радушно улыбнулся хозяин, словно увидел Дина в первый раз.

\- Да, хотел. - Винчестер сунул руку в карман, нащупал деньги, которые обожгли ему руку. - Я по поводу особых услуг. 

Хозяин понимающе кивнул и указал на свой офис. Там он предложил Дину выпивку и сигареты, парень отказался.

\- Итак, кто вас интересует? - Смит закурил, аромат табака с вишневым оттенком заполнил помещение. Дин удрученно взглянул на дверь и ответил:

\- Кастиэль.

Изящные брови хозяина взметнулись, рука с сигаретой описала полукруг.

\- Отличный выбор, одобряю. 

\- Час. - Дин бросил на стол купюры. Хозяин взял их, пересчитал, вернул несколько бумажек. 

\- Я предупрежу его о вашем визите, погуляйте минут двадцать.

Не помня себя от стыда, Винчестер отправился бродить вокруг забора, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Ровно через двадцать минут он рванул к фургону Кастиэля.

*

В полутьме Дин разглядел небольшой столик у окна, два высоких барных табурета, зеркало на всю стену. На столике были рассыпаны длинные костяные палочки, разложены деревянные гребни. В подставке дымился пучок благовоний, источая удушливый запах. Рядом с зеркалом висели рубашки и накидки.

Винчестер прошел дальше, от запаха благовоний крутило в носу. Он отодвинул занавес, затканный золотыми и серебряными узорами. На кровати лежал обнаженный Кастиэль; увидев Дина, он сдавленно вскрикнул и закрылся крылом, потянув на себя светло-розовую шелковую простыню.

\- Это ты! - Кастиэль покраснел. - Но почему?

Винчестер снял куртку и сел на один из табуретов. Неяркий свет бра с золотистым абажуром освещал закуток, где было слишком мало места для крыльев, которые Кастиэль держал наполовину сложенными.

\- Я здесь не для секса, мне надо кое-что узнать, - сказал Дин, протягивая вперед руку. Кастиэль, видно, решил, что гость хочет его потрогать и, со вздохом, выпрямил крыло. Винчестер непроизвольно взялся за него и тут же отпустил.

\- Ты родился здесь, или был в приюте? Или тебя забрали у родителей? Извини за такие вопросы, я позже объясню их причину.

Кастиэль нахмурился, все еще удерживая простыню, будто хотел накрыться с головой.

\- Я ничего не помню. Почти ничего, какие-то обрывки, голоса. Но мне трудно сказать, чьи это были голоса. Чересчур много людей каждый день, очень шумно.

Он задумался, приложив указательный палец к губам.

\- Вот разве что... у меня долгое время был медальон. Сейчас. - Кастиэль опустил руку под кровать, послышалось шуршание. Дин не сводил глаз с его поясницы, с которой сползала простыня. Ему хотелось сдернуть ткань, провести ладонью по всему телу Кастиэля. Что-то подсказывало Винчестеру, что Кастиэль не будет сопротивляться, покорно даст себя ласкать. Но именно это и удержало Дина от дальнейших действий. Он не хотел платной любви. 

Дин вдруг понял, что его чувство к Кастиэлю сильно напоминает чувство к Майку. А тогда он был влюблен до одури.

Кастиэль вытащил несколько листов бумаги и простой карандаш, уселся, опираясь на стену. Крылья привычно устроились в маленьком пространстве, одно торчало выше другого. 

\- Медальон выглядел так. - Дин любовался движениями Кастиэля, набросавшего мелкими штрихами изображение овального предмета. - В центре был символ.

Он прочертил букву М и вручил лист Дину таким жестом, будто отрывал часть себя.

\- А когда ты родился? - Винчестер спрятал рисунок в карман куртки. Кастиэль постучал карандашом по зубам.

\- Он сказал, что мне пятнадцать, а потом прошло... - Он загибал пальцы, шевеля губами. - Получается, я родился двадцать четыре года назад. День рождения не знаю, извини. 

Винчестер посмотрел на часы.

\- У нас полным-полно времени, - сказал он. - Чем займемся?

\- Ты платишь, тебе и решать, - пожал плечами крылатый. - А для чего ты задавал мне такие вопросы?

\- Мой брат, Сэм, он... адвокат, - приврал Дин. - Он ищет возможность дать тебе свободу.

\- Свободу? Забавно. - Кастиэль грустно улыбнулся. - Я всегда думал о свободе, чтобы можно было делать разное, например, ехать, куда хочу. А не туда, куда везут. Читать, слушать музыку, говорить с кем угодно. Но крылья не дадут мне свободы. Они - причина всех моих проблем. Из-за них я - раб, вещь, которую покупают и продают. Нелепые конечности. Они чешутся, перья линяют, я потом неделю больной, пока новые вырастут. 

Он комкал бумагу, уставившись в одну точку. Голос стал хриплым и злым, словно Кастиэль говорил о чем-то ненавистном, заслуживающим немедленного уничтожения.

\- От меня убытки, я мешаю хозяину. Он заботится обо мне из милости. 

\- Убытки? - вспыхнул Винчестер. - За деньги, которые я заплатил сейчас, можно прожить полторы недели, а если очень скромничать, то две с половиной.

Взволнованный Кастиэль подался вперед, схватил Дина за руку. Растрепавшиеся волосы красиво обрамляли лицо, Винчестер наклонился, страстно желая поцеловать Кастиэля, но тут же выпрямился.

\- Он запирает тебя в этой клетке, выставляет напоказ, торгует твоим телом, вдобавок лжет о своих расходах? - Дин хлопнул себя по лбу, чтобы успокоиться. - Уверен, ты держишь все это суденышко на плаву.

\- Суденышко? - не понял Кастиэль. - Ты имеешь в виду, что я приношу доход хозяину?

\- Молодец, догадался! - Винчестер взял листы, разгладил их. - Ты классно рисуешь. А людей умеешь рисовать?

\- Наверно, просто у меня трудности с лицами - я не могу различить их в толпе. Никаких индивидуальных черт, цвет глаз, волос. Все однообразные, - смутился Кастиэль.

\- А я? - Дин отчаянно надеялся увидеть свой портрет. Кастиэль забрал у него листы и спрятал.

\- Прости, я тебя запомнил с трудом. Но теперь вижу веснушки и серо-зеленые глаза.

\- Ладно, я пойду. - Винчестер с сожалением поднялся, Кастиэль остановил его:

\- Не уходи раньше времени. Он накажет меня, подумает, что ты остался недоволен. Если хочешь, ляг рядом, поговорим. Я в первый раз столько болтаю, в основном общаюсь сам с собой. Но это скучно. Расскажи о себе.

Он повернулся на бок, крылья с шелестом развернулись и снова сложились. Дин сбросил обувь; ему было неудобно на узкой кровати, поэтому он непроизвольно положил руку на спину Кастиэля. 

Тот ободряюще улыбнулся, но в глазах появилась тревога. "Будто рядом с ним ядовитая гадина", - подумал Дин. 

\- Нечего о себе рассказывать, - буркнул он, с трепетом ощущая как дышит Кас, пальцы нащупали начало крыльев. - Я - северянин, свалил из семьи, живу где попало.

\- Интересно. - Кастиэль не расслаблялся. Винчестер чувствовал насколько напряжено все его тело, словно Кастиэль ждал нападения. Дин изнемогал от желания получить нечто большее, чем он имел сейчас. И если бы не уплаченные деньги, Винчестер охотно бы воспользовался моментом. - Еще расскажи, умоляю.

Кастиэль по-детски сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте.

\- У меня есть младший брат, ах, ну да, я говорил о нем. У него всегда все получается, учеба, девушки. Он - гордость семьи. - Не удержавшись, Дин начал гладить плечо крыла, зарывая пальцы в мелкие перья. Кастиэль прерывисто вздохнул и прошептал:

\- Ты сказал, что пришел не для секса.

Винчестер убрал руку. Остаток времени они провели в тишине.

*

\- Что мы имеем? - спросил Сэм, когда брат вернулся и бросил на стол сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. 

\- Ему двадцать четыре года, жил в приюте. Кас нарисовал медальон, который у него был.

Дин упал на кровать и отвернулся от младшего.

\- Для начала это неплохо. - Сэм видел, что брат сильно подавлен. Но знал, что лучше в такие моменты не трогать Дина, иначе можно было нарваться на драку. - Я позвонил своему преподавателю, он эксперт по Хозяйственному Кодексу, в частности - по разделу об имуществе. Он сказал, что надо выяснить, кем были родители Кастиэля. Если они - свободные граждане и спихнули сына в приют из-за его ненормальности... Дин!

В него полетела подушка.

\- Еще раз заикнешься о ненормальности, я тебя побью! - пообещал Дин.

\- Прости, больше не буду, - торопливо ответил Сэм. - В таком случае ребенок является свободным гражданином и никто не имеет права перевести его в статус раба. Ни под каким предлогом, и опекунство - не оправдание. Но если родители - рабы, то таковым будет и ребенок. В этом случае...

\- Я понял, не тупой. И как выяснить статус родителей? Мы не знаем названия приюта. - Старший достал из маленького холодильника пиво, бросил бутылку брату. Сэм отпил немного и снова взялся за свои записи. Но тут Дина осенило.

\- Я видел карту страны в офисе хозяина шоу. Синие, красные и зеленые флажки. Но один был золотым. Сейчас, сейчас. - Дин закрыл глаза, вспоминая. - Ах, нет карты под рукой.

\- Почему? - Сэм услужливо развернул дорожную карту. - Вот, прошу.

\- Этот флажок был здесь, - торжествующий Дин ткнул пальцем в Висконсин.

\- Вот отсюда и начнем, - оптимистично сказал Сэм, делая очередную запись.  
3.

На следующий день Сэм предложил брату ехать в Висконсин.

\- Я не брошу Каса, - категорически заявил Дин. Младший с досадой ответил:

\- Ты наломаешь дров, и все испортишь. Поехали, заодно развеешься. Нервы у тебя совсем расшатались.

Брат упрямо помотал головой. 

\- Я останусь здесь.

\- Ладно, только больше не приходи к нему. - Сэм переоделся в клетчатую рубашку, джинсы и сменил туфли на кроссовки. - Я оставлю вторую сумку, смотри, не потеряй.

\- Что, я правильно догадался - это единственный костюм? - хихикнул старший. - Хотел меня поразить?

\- Да нет. - Сэм застегнул сумку и поставил ее на стол. - Привычка. План таков. Я отправляюсь в Висконсин, ищу приют с этой эмблемой. 

\- А почему ты думаешь, что это эмблема приюта? - Дин переставил сумку брата к своему рюкзаку. 

\- Надеюсь на это, потому что ходить по приютам, показывая рисунок, мне совсем не улыбается, - серьезно сказал Сэм. - Ты даже не думай приблизиться к Касу.

\- Это еще почему? - агрессивно спросил брат.

\- Господи! - Сэм вздохнул. - Такой же непрошибаемый, как и годы назад. Твой Кас всю жизнь просидел в четырех стенах, простоял на сцене, он ничего другого не знает. И тут появляешься ты, открываешь перед ним новые горизонты, ничего реального не предлагая. Говоришь ему о свободе, не называя точной даты. Да он изведется, с ума сойдет! Нет, если ты любишь его или он тебе нравится, пожалуйста, не маячь перед ним. 

\- А если ничего не получится с приютом? - Дин поник. - Что тогда?

\- Тогда исчезнешь из его жизни. 

\- Все-то у тебя легко получается, - обиженно проворчал старший. - А я псих-неудачник.

Сэм похлопал его по плечу, а потом обнял.

\- Если они тронутся с места, оставишь мне записку, не забудь.

*

Мистер Смит заметил странное поведение раба. Тот пребывал в приподнятом настроении, улыбался, разговаривал с публикой, что для него было совершенно несвойственно. Хозяин приказал привести Кастиэля в фургон.

Кастиэль грезил наяву. Слова Дина о свободе настолько его взволновали, что он ощутил себя другим. Кастиэль исключительно силой воли заставил себя ничем не показать свою радость. Однако долго сдерживаться он не мог. Слишком мало переживаний подобного рода случалось в его жизни. Его буквально распирало от эмоций.

\- Мой мальчик, что с тобой? - вкрадчивый голос хозяина разом вернул раба на его место. Кастиэль с ужасом увидел гладко выбритое лицо Смита, опасно приблизившееся к нему, и быстро опустился на колени. Это было первым, чему научил хозяин - всегда встречать его в такой позе.

\- Так что с тобой произошло? Алкоголь, наркотики? - Ладонь Смита легла на затылок раба. Кастиэль, почти не дыша, замер.

\- Не слышу ответа. - Хозяин снял ленту с волос, взлохматил их.

\- Ничего не случилось, - пролепетал Кастиэль. Цепкие пальцы сгребли волосы и несколько раз дернули изо всех сил, заставив раба охнуть от резкой боли.

\- Что случилось? Это с тобой неспроста. Отвечай немедленно!

Внезапно Кастиэль решил не бояться, в памяти всплыли слова Дина. В его душе поднялась волна возмущения, вызвав что-то вроде припадка храбрости.

\- Вы наживаетесь на мне! - выпалил Кастиэль, подняв голову. - Я - человек, а не породистое животное! 

\- Ах вот какие песни ты запел! - насмешливо протянул Смит, но не без опаски. - Кто отравил твой разум? Можешь не говорить, я знаю. Тот милый молодой человек, который вчера купил тебя на час. 

\- Мы не занимались сексом. - Кастиэль повернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза хозяину. Он никогда так не делал, и Смиту на мгновение стало не по себе. Перед ним был взрослый мужчина, опасный, как зверь, загнанный в угол. Исчез маленький, испуганный мальчик, которого он забрал из приюта и сломал как захотел. Смит почувствовал, что теряет контроль над этим человеком, еще немного - и Кастиэль взбунтуется по-настоящему. Нелепо, неорганизованно, но дико и страшно.

Требовались иные действия, Смит молча вышел из фургона.

Довольный Кастиэль поднялся на ноги, впервые взглянув на свое отражение без отвращения. Несомненно, он победил. Жаль, что рядом не было Дина, он бы одобрил такое поведение. Кастиэль устроился перед столом, перебирая палочки. Что делать дальше он не знал, но это не имело значения. Главное, что Смит отступил. Эта крохотная победа опьянила Кастиэля, он достал рисунки и начал набрасывать портрет Дина. 

Отрезвление наступило быстро и крайне болезненно. Хозяин вернулся с двумя охранниками, которые без труда повалили Кастиэля на пол. Он сопротивлялся, но крылья мешали полноценно бороться. Вскоре он лежал, придавленный весом одного из охранников, в то время как второй удерживал его за ноги. Когда-то Смит проделал в предплечьях крыльев небольшие отверстия, между лучевой и локтевой костью. Для этого он вырезал кусочки кожи, чтобы отверстия не заросли. Сейчас Смит продел в них веревку и крепко привязал к крыльям руки, затем связал ноги.

\- Вот теперь у тебя полным-полно времени на мечты о свободе, - сказал хозяин, удовлетворенно разглядывая раба. - Утром к тебе придут.

Кастиэль оказался в полном одиночестве. Он не мог пошевелить руками, чтобы не причинять боль крыльям; лежал, абсолютно беспомощный, думая о своей несомненной ошибке. 

"Чертов Дин, зачем он запутал меня?", - Кастиэль закрыл глаза.

*

Сэм всегда любил планы, схемы, инструкции, они казались ему важной жизненной составляющей. Наверно, именно из-за этого он и сумел добиться определенного успеха в учебе и в обычной жизни. Сэм редко действовал спонтанно, тщательно взвешивал все "за" и "против". Этим он отличался от своего старшего брата, довольно импульсивного и эмоционального. Дин сначала говорил, а потом думал. Сэм сначала долго думал, а потом говорил. Тем не менее, братья были очень близки. Младший знал, что Дин прикрывается бравадой и хамством, на самом деле являясь довольно ранимым, часто принимающим разные мелочи близко к сердцу.

Сначала Сэм хотел отказаться от дела, но, глядя на измученного брата, решил поддержать его в очередной раз. По пути в Мадисон он составил план действий, пожалев, что не прихватил с собой костюм. Это было одним из редких просчетов Сэма за всю его жизнь. Но зато он взял пропуск, позволяющий ему беспрепятственно попадать на судебные заседания. Эту бумажку выдала преподаватель по Криминальному Праву, после того, как Сэм удачно зашел поздравить ее с днем рождения.

Прибыв в столицу штата, Сэм сначала привел себя в порядок в привокзальном туалете. Потом, сверившись с приобретенной картой города, отправился в архив, намереваясь просмотреть список приютов штата. Сэм поведал библиотекарю, что пишет курсовую по проблемам сирот и ему требуется изучить методы работы в приютах. Он добавил к этому улыбку и умоляющий взгляд, получив взамен красочную книгу, в которой перечислялись приюты с эмблемами. Это было как раз то, что требовалось Сэму; он сразу даже не поверил в удачу. Держа рядом с книгой рисунок Кастиэля, Сэм принялся скрупулезно ее просматривать. Ему пришлось пролистать книгу до конца, когда он наткнулся на похожую эмблему. 

\- Приют святого Христофора, - вслух произнес Сэм, делая запись в блокноте. - Основан в 1935 году, действует до сих пор. Находится в Мадисоне, тем лучше для меня.

Он достал городскую карту, поставил галочку на здании приюта. Сэм ощутил легкое волнение, предвещающее интересное расследование. Он предвкушал расспросы, заранее ставил сети из слов, планируя ловко допросить персонал.

К его разочарованию, здание приюта оказалось заколоченным. Как гласила табличка на двери, заведение закрыли в прошлом году. Раздосадованный Сэм уселся на ступеньках лестницы, думая, что делать дальше. Он здраво рассудил, что дело - это хорошо, а вот голод еще никто не отменял. Поэтому Сэм пошел в ближайшую закусочную и заказал обед. Во время еды он поглядывал на улицу, привычно выстраивая схему будущих действий. 

\- Кофе? - У его столика остановилась официантка. Сэм посмотрел на нее и вдруг спросил:

\- Почему закрыли приют святого Христофора?

\- Что? - рыжая девица поигрывала локоном. - Почему что?

Сэм повторил вопрос. Официантка жеманно ответила:

\- Ой, ну это старое здание, оно вообще разваливается. И так странно, что стены не упали, пока ящики в архив перетаскивали.

Сэм сказал "спасибо" и отказался от кофе. Официантка ничего ценного не сказала, но помогла упорядочить мысли Винчестера-младшего. Он снова просмотрел карту и отметил центральный архив. 

\- Там много записей, - предупредил архивариус, ознакомившись с удостоверением Сэма. - Приют работал тридцать восемь лет.

\- Меня интересуют записи за 1959 год, - небрежно ответил Сэм, с нетерпением наблюдая за тем, как архивариус ищет нужные регистрационные книги. К его облегчению, таких книг оказалось две. 

Сэм открыл первую, не особо рассчитывая на искомую запись. Так и случилось, он просмотрел книгу, потом взялся за вторую. И вот там он обнаружил строчки, сделанные бледно-синими чернилами. 

"Двадцать седьмое октября 1959 года. В бокс для подкидышей поступил новорожденный ребенок. Выраженная мутация - отростки на спине в виде крыльев".

Сэм приободрился, тщательно занес запись в блокнот. Но, подумав, попросил выдать ему подобные книги за следующие десять лет: Сэм не знал, когда Кастиэля забрали из приюта. 

Им овладел азарт ищейки; Сэм листал пожелтевшие страницы, читая записи по диагонали. В книге за 1964 год он увидел строчку, сделанную тем же почерком, что и за 1959 год.

"Мальчик, выраженная мутация в виде крыльев, скончался 30 июля 1964 года". 

Сэм громко произнес "сволочи" и прикрыл рот рукой. Он в очередной раз зашел в тупик. Но, следуя своему инстинкту, Сэм заново перечитал запись. "Почерк одинаковый. Буква "w" с характерной верхней петлей". Он открыл титульную страницу, где были записаны имена персонала. Один и тот же почерк, одни и те же буквы, Сэм потер лоб, быстро соображая, кто имел право оформлять эту страницу. Директриса или ее секретарь. В конце книги было указано: "Записи сделаны миссис Кроули". В списке персонала она значилась как директриса.

Сэм прикинул, сколько должно было исполниться лет этой даме. "Если в шестьдесят четвертом году ей могло быть примерно тридцать, то сейчас... около пятидесяти", - Сэм взялся за блокнот, ощущая раздражение. Искать бывшую директрису приюта, думая, что она разоткровенничается, казалось ему бредом. 

\- Вы знаете миссис Кроули? - спросил он наобум у архивариуса, сдавая ему книги. Старик застыл на мгновение, а потом ответил: 

\- Кто ж ее не знает? Продала приют, получила деньги и была такова.

\- Она уехала из города? - Сэм мысленно застонал.

\- Конечно уехала! - Архивариус уложил книгу в ящик. - Ей бы не дали здесь жить, говорят, что она торговала детьми. 

\- Вот как. - Сэм понял, что перед ним - бесценный кладезь сведений. - Запрещено продавать свободных граждан.

\- Ну да, если они могут за себя постоять. - Старик захопнул крышку ящика и понес его в глубь архива. Сэм последовал за ним.

\- Я ищу одного человека. - Он решил, что в этом случае правда не повредит. - В регистрационной книге указано, что он умер в возрасте пяти лет. Но я видел его совсем недавно. Ошибки не может быть, крылья не подделаешь.

Архивариус остановился, едва не выронив ящик.

\- Крылья? Да, помню, в приют подкинули младенца с крыльями. Я его не видел, но слухи дело такое, летучее. Говорили, что его родители приходились друг другу кровными родственниками, вот Господь и покарал их. Только мне кажется, что несправедливо наказывать ребенка за грехи родителей. 

\- Очень важно знать, кем были родители. - Сэм взял старика за руку. - Свободные граждане или рабы.

\- Свободные. - Архивариус поставил ящик на пол. - Это темная история, концов не найдешь. Разве что Кроули все расскажет, но я бы не рассчитывал на ее искренность. Продавать детей - это грех и преступление.

Сэм так ничего больше и не добился от него. 

*

Дин, хоть и обещал сам себе не тревожить Кастиэля, нарушил слово. Впрочем, он вообще никогда не сдерживал обещания, предпочитая не задумываться о последствиях.

За зеленой оградой толклась праздная публика, вовсю веселилась, жевала, пила и отпускала глупые комментарии по поводу увиденного. Дин, стараясь не бежать, подошел к сцене, на которой раньше стоял Кастиэль. Она была пустой, плакат сняли. Дин озадаченно осмотрелся, прикидывая, что могло случиться. Почему-то ему стало очень тяжело на душе, он сам не знал причину этого. Мимо проходил охранник, волоча за собой тележку с реквизитом. Дин спросил у него, куда подевался Кастиэль. Охранник смерил его оценивающим взглядом и лениво ответил:

\- Он со вчерашнего дня сидит в фургоне.

И пошел дальше. Дин, оглядываясь, как вор, направился к фургону Кастиэля. Там никого рядом не было, дверь оказалась незапертой. Дин ожидал увидеть больного Кастиэля, избитого, растроенного, но только не такого.

Кастиэль сидел на табурете посреди комнаты, крылья уныло висели, стелясь по полу. Он никак не отреагировал на появление Дина, даже головы не повернул. Весь его вид свидетельствовал о каком-то потрясении, которое сделало из человека живую куклу. Волосы были тщательно причесаны и собраны в хвост, красная ленточка выглядела нелепо. 

\- Привет! - Дин помахал рукой. - Как дела?

Кастиэль продолжал смотреть в одну точку, сложив руки на коленях. Дин увидел багровые полосы на запястьях и кровоподтеки разной формы, разбросанные на груди, плечах и боках. На перьях виднелись сгустки крови, Дин ужаснулся, одновременно разозлившись. Он сразу понял, кто сотворил такое с Кастиэлем. 

\- Что случилось? - Дин попытался привлечь внимание Кастиэля, однако тот словно окаменел. Позади скрипнула дверь, Винчестер ругнулся от неожиданности.

\- Здравствуйте, молодой человек. - Смит обогнул Дина и погладил раба по голове. - Он вам понравился? Не стесняйтесь, он доступен, ваши деньги - его время.

Дин с ожесточением сунул ему в лицо всю имеющуюся наличность. Смит, не пересчитывая, положил купюры в карман, и взял Кастиэля за подбородок, с силой провел пальцами по щекам. Кастиэль вздрогнул, затравленно взглянул на хозяина и торопливо опустился на колени.

\- Клиент требует внимания, работай! - приказал Смит, закрывая за собой дверь.

Кастиэль с трудом встал, хватаясь за стол обеими руками. Дин хотел ему помочь, но Кастиэль метнулся к кровати, зацепившись крыльями за табурет. Парень вдруг понял, что вызвал у него панический страх. 

\- Что случилось, скажи, - сказал шокированный Дин, удерживая Кастиэля, который хотел снять полотняные штаны. - Не надо, сядь, успокойся.

Кастиэль сел на кровать, снова застыв в той позе, в какой его увидел Дин. А потом бросился в ноги опешившему парню.

\- Трахни меня, - сказал он дрожащим голосом. - Умоляю. Просто трахни, я отработаю твои деньги, как следует, не пожалеешь.

\- Ты что? - Дин попытался поднять Кастиэля, но тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, низко наклонив голову, волосы выбились из ленты. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал меня, как и все остальные. Хочу, чтобы ты ничем не отличался от других. Трахни, избей, кончи мне в рот.

Дина покоробило от грязных слов, которые совершенно не вязались с Кастиэлем. Они звучали ужасно, как если бы невинный ребенок начал бы ругаться матом.

\- Сэм поехал в Висконсин, - зачем-то сказал он. Кастиэль зажал уши руками, почти ткнувшись лбом в колени Дина.

\- Ничего не слышу, ты - клиент, я должен тебя обслужить.

Дин толкнул его, быстро отошел к двери.

\- Прости, я лучше уберусь отсюда, - сказал он. - Сэм был прав, мне не стоило приходить.

Он посмотрел на Кастиэля, который остался на коленях, приложив ладони к ушам. Он выглядел настолько потерянным, несчастным и отчаявшимся, что Дин вернулся к нему. Он почувствовал, что нельзя оставлять Кастиэля в таком состоянии. Ему приходилось видеть человека, выглядевшего так. Это была его двоюродная сестра, узнавшая, что больна раком. Не дожидаясь начала лечения, она повесилась на шелковом чулке в своей комнате, привязав его к ручке двери. Дин помнил, что в тот момент, когда все стояли и смотрели на ее скрюченное тело, на искаженное, посиневшее лицо, он думал, насколько трудно было Марте заставить себя задохнуться.

Дин уселся на пол и прижал к себе Кастиэля, ощущая насколько напряжено его тело.

\- Кас, я виноват перед тобой. - Он не знал, с чего начать. - Я в самом деле порчу все вокруг. Мне не надо было говорить о свободе. 

Кастиэль слабо шевельнул руками, словно собирался обнять Дина. От него пахло благовониями и Дину это почему-то показалось очень интимным. Он снял дурацкую ленточку, сунул ее под кровать, пальцы наткнулись на клочок бумаги.

Разорванный рисунок, Дин пошарил по полу, доставая еще несколько обрывков. Кастиэль вдруг сказал:

\- Он постоянно наказывал меня в детстве, связывая и оставляя на всю ночь. Сделал дырки в крыльях для веревок. Руки невозможно опустить, иначе так больно, что хочется кричать без остановки. Он усаживал меня на табурет, приходилось до утра стараться не уснуть, чтобы не упасть. Это настолько унизительно, ты не представляешь. 

Кастиэль взял обрывки.

\- Рисунки разозлили его больше всего. Я прятал их, Смит не смог перенести этого факта. Он сказал, что я умственно недоразвитый, что ни на что не имею права. Что мое место в кунсткамере, в емкости с формалином. Сегодня утром он пришел с двумя помощниками.

Кастиэль отшвырнул бумагу, на его лице появилось недоброе выражение. Дину оно совсем не понравилось, но он понимал, что именно его неосторожность является причиной неприятностей Кастиэля. И надо выслушать до конца.

\- Я ненавижу секс. - Кастиэль перебирал край простыни, глядя в сторону. - Это насилие и мерзость. Я не верю, что он может приносить удовольствие. Знаешь, чего теперь я жду от свободы? Отсутствие секса и прикосновений. Я из кожи вон вылезу, но не дам трогать себя.

Дина словно окатили ледяной водой. 

\- Хорошо, что ты пришел только сейчас. - Кастиэль грустно улыбнулся. - Ты не был бы в восторге, увидев меня и тех двоих.

Он провел тыльной стороной ладони по губам, яростно оттирая что-то невидимое.

Остаток времени они просидели бок о бок на кровати, Дин рассказывал о цели путешествия Сэма в Висконсин. Кастиэль слушал, не перебивая, изредка глубоко вздыхал, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Он попросил Дина дать ему одну из костяных палочек и начал скрести кожу под перьями на запястье правого крыла. Дин заметил, что палочка на конце была похожа на наконечник копья. 

\- Извини, - сказал Кастиэль. - Ничего не могу поделать.

\- У меня бывает зуд на голове, - успокаивающе отозвался Дин. Ему было невыносимо слышать, как извиняется Кастиэль. От этого у него начинались угрызения совести.

\- Значит, если мои родители окажутся свободными гражданами, то я выйду отсюда, - произнес Кастиэль, покусывая палочку. 

\- Не хочу тебя заранее обнадеживать, - поспешно сказал Дин, кладя руку на бедро Кастиэля. - Ой, прости.

\- Ничего, тебе можно. - Кастиэль задумался. - Когда он вернется?

\- Кто, Сэм? - Дин обрадованно погладил его. - Не знаю, если честно. Он парень дотошный, со своим подходом к подобным делам. 

\- Теперь придется жить в настоящем аду. - Кастиэль положил ладонь поверх руки Дина. - Постараюсь обуздать себя, иначе Смит меня прикончит. Или искалечит. Мне кажется, он испугался. Я видел нечто, похожее на страх в его взгляде. Подобного он не простит. 

\- Он снял плакат возле твоей сцены.

\- Ах вот как. - Кастиэль поднялся, прихрамывая, подошел к столу. - Значит, до отъезда шоу я приговорен к этим стенам. Я сильно его рассердил.

\- Это я виноват, прости. - Дин мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху.

\- Ничего не изменишь в этой жизни, я не верю в лучшее. - Кастиэль расправил крылья, потянулся руками вверх. Дин увернулся от кончиков маховых перьев, любуясь чернотой крыльев с синеватым металлическим отливом.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он, когда Кастиэль сложил крылья. - Давай договоримся не делать глупостей. Я не буду сюда ходить, а ты прикинься прежним.

\- Как ты можешь просить меня о таком? - изумился Кастиэль, сметая гребни и палочки на пол. - Сейчас, когда я столько услышал? Ты хуже, чем Смит. Он хотя бы не дает мне никакой надежды. 

Раздосадованный на самого себя Дин выскочил из фургона, налетев на двоих охранников. Они переглянулись и один, развязно ухмыляясь, предложил:

\- Купи абонемент.

Дин кивнул, стремясь как можно быстрее покинуть территорию шоу. Но, когда он услышал: "зайдем к птичке", то утратил всякое самообладание. Дину надо было выместить на ком-то давно сдерживаемую ярость, и охранники попали под горячую руку. Он набросился на них, как бешеный, не чувствуя боли от ударов. Вскоре один из охранников привалился к фургону, прижимая руку к сломанному носу, а второй удрал к хозяину. Дин, с самыми дурными предчувствиями, поплелся к выходу.

*  
4.

Сэм не любил тупиковых ситуаций. Поэтому, как следует пообедав, он вернулся в архив, решив начать все с самого начала. Сэм нашел в каталоге книги и рекламные проспекты приютов. Ему выдали тоненькую потрепанную брошюрку, отпечатанную на бумаге низкого качества. Почти все двенадцать страниц заполняли черно-белые - точнее, серые - фотографии помещений приюта, персонала и воспитанников. Книжонка датировалась 1949 годом, автором являлся некий Л. Фондато. Сэм тщательно прочитал бездарный текст рекламного направления. Приют расхваливался, как "заведение, несомненно являющееся образцовым", персонал был "исключительно заботливым", к детям относились "как к родным". Сэм скептически улыбнулся. 

"Основатель приюта, мистер Томас Ян, несомненно, достойнейший из граждан Мадисона. К величайшему сожалению персонала, воспитанников и горожан, сей достойный муж почил в самом расцвете лет, скошенный пневмонией. Случилось это в 1942 году". После этих слов приводились снимки похорон и склепа семьи Ян. "К счастью, место директора заняла дочь мистера Яна, мисс Лукреция Ян, с успехом заменившая отца. Под ее чутким руководством....", - Сэм двинулся по привычной диагонали, наткнувшись на следующей странице на знакомую фамилию.

"В 1944 году мисс Лукреция вышла замуж за почетного гражданина Мадисона, мистера Кроули. В том же году у четы родилась очаровательная Эмилия, которая растет в дружном коллективе воспитанников приюта". Сэм потер виски, чувствуя приятную дрожь где-то внутри. Он знал это ощущение - охотничий азарт исследователя, напавшего на след.

"Лукреция Ян, в замужестве Кроули, дочь Эмилия (род. 1944 г.), - записал Сэм. - Найти бывшую директрису через ее дочь. Конечно, Эмилия может упереться, но есть шанс ее разговорить. Сейчас ей тридцать девять лет, скорее всего, она замужем".

Он поискал в тексте указания на религиозную принадлежность мистера Яна, но ничего подобного не нашел. Сэм вернулся на страницу с фотографией похорон директора. Рядом с гробом стоял лютеранский священник, подпись под снимком гласила, что "на церемонии погребения присутствовал пастор Габриэль, церковь св. Христофора". Сэм достал карту города и отметил эту церковь.

Семья Винчестеров не относилась к особо верующим, ограничиваясь благодарственной молитвой перед трапезой в праздничные дни. Сэм интересовался религией исключительно в рамках учебы. Он много раз видел, как вера могла помочь расколоть подозреваемых или, наоборот, толкнуть на преступление. Сэм считал, что религия - это один из способов манипулирования людьми.

В церкви он незамедлительно прошел к алтарю, не тратя время на соблюдение ритуалов. Возле проповеднической кафедры стоял невысокий пожилой священник в черной сутане.

\- Добрый день, святой отец, - учтиво произнес Сэм, склоняя голову. - Я ищу пастора Габриэля.

\- И вам доброго дня. Я - пастор Габриэль, чем могу служить? - немедленно отозвался священник, резво поворачиваясь к визитеру. Судя по его живому взгляду и быстрым, размашистым движениям, пастор обладал деятельным характером.

\- Меня зовут Сэм Винчестер, я студент, пишу курсовую о приютах Мадисона, - начал Сэм, - и хотел бы вставить историю семьи основателя одного из таких учреждений. В частности нужен приют св. Христофора и его директор, мистер Томас Ян. Я знаю, что он умер в 1942 году, на посту...

\- Вам нужна Лукреция. - Пастор понимающе улыбнулся. У него были настолько добрые глаза, что Сэму стало немного совестно за попытку солгать. - Периодически она многих интересует. Журналисты, охотники за сенсациями из желтой прессы. Они наведываются сюда. Вы - один из них?

\- Нет. - Сэм ощутил себя обезоруженным. Это ему не понравилось, но чутье подказало, что, говоря правду, он добьется искомого результата. - Совсем нет. Я хочу помочь человеку, который находился в приюте св. Христофора. В регистрационной книге указаны даты поступления и смерти. Но я видел его совсем недавно. 

\- Он хочет найти своих родителей? - Габриэль предложил Сэму место на скамье, сам остался стоять, сложив руки на животе.

\- Нет, не хочет. Он - раб. Но у меня есть предположение, что этот статус ему присвоили незаконно. Кто-то продал его в возрасте пяти лет, записав в книгу регистрации о мнимой смерти.

\- А почему вы пришли сюда? - Пастор развел руки в стороны, рукава с шумом взметнулись. - Вы считаете, я могу что-то знать о нем? В этом городе несколько христианских конфессий, почему выбрали лютеранство?

\- Вы присутствовали на похоронах мистера Томаса Яна. - Сэм не отводил взгляд. Он никак не мог взять в толк, чего ждать от пастора. - Вся его семья относилась к вашему приходу. Во всяком случае, я думаю, что относилась. Мисс Лукреция, вернее, миссис Кроули, исчезла. У нее была дочь, Эмилия.

\- Вот именно, была. - Пастор заложил руки за спину, весь его вид выражал скорбь, будто Габриэль находился на похоронах. - Она умерла в 1960 году. Бедная девочка помешалась перед смертью, мать никого к ней не пускала. Ходили слухи, что Эмилия покончила с собой, но судмедэксперт не обнаружил следов насильственной смерти. Трагическая история, несчастная девочка. На самом деле из всей семьи истинно верующим был только Томас. Лукреция ходила сюда для проформы, чтобы не осудило общество. Ее муж - тоже. Эмилия была тихим и скромным ребенком, хорошо училась. Но ее здоровье, к сожалению, оставляло желать лучшего. Она все принимала близко к сердцу, переживала по малейшему поводу, бурно реагировала на незначительные раздражители. Матери пришлось почти полностью изолировать ее от внешнего мира. Истерики, слезы без причин, бессонница. Бедняжка так страдала. В конце концов Господь смилостивился над ней.

Отец Габриэль всплеснул руками, посмотрев вверх. Сэм сделал несколько воображаемых пометок и спросил:

\- А где сейчас живет ее мать?

Пастор словно очнулся, удивленно поморгал.

\- Я часто посещал приют, хотя миссис Кроули не особо жаловала религию. Потом эти сплетни, будто она продавала детей, подделывала свидетельства о смерти или усыновлении. - Габриэль сокрушенно вздохнул. - Значит, это было правдой, какой же грех она взяла на душу. Продать человека, как щенка или котенка, обречь его на такую судьбу... 

Он как заведенный качал головой. Сэм повторил вопрос; сведения о семье Ян были нужными, а вот эмоции старого пастора его не интересовали.

\- Где она сейчас? Жила в своем особняке, потом разорилась на адвокатов. Теперь живет в пансионе. А вы уверены, что этот человек был в приюте св. Христофора?

\- В регистрационной книге указаны особые приметы - крылья, - сказал Сэм, собираясь откланяться и уйти. Но его остановил Габриэль.

\- Кастиэль! - эхо от крика пастора заметалось по нефам церкви. - Что же вы сразу не сказали о крыльях? Лукреция надевала на него просторную рубашку, чтобы их не было видно. Такой чудесный мальчик, любопытный, ему все было нужно, везде совал свой нос. Крылья не были помехой для детских шалостей. А потом он исчез, я думал, что его усыновили. Где он?

\- На юге, - Сэм вдруг представил маленького Кастиэля, весело носившегося по этажам приюта. И что потом с ним случилось. - Он часть "Шоу уникальных созданий".

\- Боже мой, - потрясенно сказал отец Габриэль, берясь за щеки, словно у него заболели зубы. - Какой ужас. Его выставляют напоказ, как животное?

\- Боюсь, что да. - Неожиданно для себя Сэм почувствовал горький комок, подкативший к горлу. - И я хочу доказать, что он - свободный гражданин.

\- Конечно, свободный! - возмутился раскрасневшийся пастор. - В нашем штате нет ни одного раба. Как бы я хотел увидеть Кастиэля. Он сильно сломлен душевно?

\- Еще нет, - сказал Сэм. - Но если в скором времени он не окажется на свободе, то за последствия я не ручаюсь.

Пастор написал ему адрес пансиона и попросил взамен имя хозяина шоу и последний адрес представления.

\- Вы хотите туда поехать? - Сэм ощутил себя на финишной прямой в поиске корней Кастиэля. Пастор объявил, расставив руки, как для объятий:

\- Разумеется, поеду и прямо сейчас. Только оставлю распоряжения и в путь. Еще бы не забыть взять кое-какие бумаги, в архив надо зайти.

\- Тогда найдите моего старшего брата, он остановился в мотеле "Скайвей", восьмой номер. Его зовут Дин. Но предупреждаю сразу, он весьма эмоциональный человек.

\- Поверьте, я не боюсь эмоций, - улыбнулся пастор. - У меня самого их предостаточно.

*

Сэм не без волнения переступил порог пансиона для престарелых. Это было среднестатистическое заведение со светлыми коридорами, вежливым персоналом и тоскливой атмосферой. Впрочем, Сэма не тревожил вид пожилых людей, он философски относился к неминуемому будущему.

\- Миссис Кроули просила не пускать к ней посетителей, - несколько резко ответила тучная женщина в белой униформе, на бейдже значилось ее имя: "Розетта".

\- Я не журналист. - Сэм достал пропуск в суд и помахал перед носом у Розетты, не давая его особо рассмотреть. 

\- Что, опять допрос? Сколько можно, пожалели бы, она не молоденькая, - посетовала Розетта, провожая Сэма к лифту. - Второй этаж, комната номер сорок шесть. Десять минут, не больше, я засекаю время.

Комната миссис Кроули, пропахшая лавандой, была похожа на антикварную лавку: кровать из дуба, украшенная резьбой, напротив - зеркало в позолоченной оправе, туалетный столик с гнутыми ножками, четыре стула в римском стиле, комод из красного дерева, большой шкаф со стеклянной вставкой посередине. Под потолком - хрустальная люстра, на полу - темно-зеленый ковер с длинным ворсом. Возле окна с бархатной бордовой шторой, подвязанной витым шнуром, стояло кожаное кресло. В нем величественно восседала дама в строгом черном платье, украшенном жемчужной брошью.

\- Добрый день. - Сэм прикинул стоимость обстановки, получалась нескромная сумма. - Миссис Кроули?

Дама медленно повернула голову, увенчанную сложной прической из черных волос, в которой белели жемчужные шпильки. Сэм помнил фотографию из брошюры, где был запечатлен персонал приюта во главе с мистером Яном и его дочерью. С тех пор Лукреция почти не изменилась, несмотря на обилие морщин и старческую кожу, она выглядела все так же эффектно. 

\- Кто вы такой? - низким грудным голосом спросила миссис Кроули. Ее пальцы, унизанные перстнями с драгоценными камнями, сомкнулись в замок перед грудью, послышался легкий хруст. - Юрист? Газетный писака?

Очевидно, сказалась усталость от длительного путешествия и волнение, пережитое в церкви. Потому что Сэм не стал сочинять легенду.

\- Почему вы продали Кастиэля? - спросил он, присаживаясь на кровать, покрытую тигриной шкурой. - Из-за вас он превратился в раба, за что вы так с ним поступили?

Он ожидал вспышки негодования, протестующих криков, но только не спокойного ответа:

\- Я знала, что придет кто-нибудь вроде вас. Хотя надеялась, что маленький гаденыш подохнет без присмотра. Однако, он выжил.

Миссис Кроули одарила Сэма царственной улыбкой, из-за чего он ощутил себя насекомым.

\- Вы проделали титаническую работу, чтобы найти конец истории, похвально. Вы напрасно меня осуждаете. Да, я ненавидела и ненавижу это отвратительное существо. Эмилия, мое единственное дитя, невинное создание. Наивное и трепетное, нежное, как весенний ветерок. - Серые глаза миссис Кроули наполнились слезами. - Эмилия пала жертвой дьявола, была вынуждена выносить и родить ужасного монстра. Я солгала ей, сказала, что ребенок умер, но она не поверила мне, своей матери. Она умерла, тоскуя по нему. 

Сэм полностью растерялся. Он не знал, что делать, испугался, что миссис Кроули получит сердечный удар или что-нибудь в этом роде. Она побледнела, глаза выпучились, пальцы впились в подлокотники, все тело напряглось.

\- Никто ничего не докажет, - провозгласила Лукреция. - Никому нет дела до урода. 

\- Кто отец Кастиэля? - Сэм поднялся и начал пятиться к двери. Миссис Кроули вытерла слезы, стараясь не размазать искусный макияж.

\- Можете передать чудовищу, что его отец - это отец Эмилии. Пусть радуется такому, надеюсь, что это заставит его умереть.

Сэм выскочил в коридор и едва совладал с тошнотой.

\- Нельзя быть таким нервным, - сказал Сэм своему отражению в зеркале туалета. - До чего же мерзкая история!

*

Мистер Смит командовал, стоя на пороге своего фургона. Его зычный голос заставлял работников удваивать усилия по сворачиванию шоу. Слышался скрежет от вытаскивания гвоздей, грохот падающих деревянных конструкций, которые потом относили в грузовики. Артисты наводили порядок в домах на колесах, избавляясь от ненужных вещей, проверяли нужные. Только в фургоне Кастиэля было тихо.

Смит решил окончательно сломить Кастиэля, чтобы тот не осмеливался и шагу ступить без разрешения хозяина. Он приказал закрыть окно снаружи. Кастиэль очутился в полной темноте: хозяин распорядился выкрутить лампочки и забрать зажигалки. 

Дин не появлялся, Кастиэль приуныл. Он лежал на полу, представляя себе замысловатые орнаменты, хитросплетения геометрических линий и бесконечные цветные разводы на небе. От голода сводило желудок, тело требовало усиленного питания из-за наличия крыльев.

В конце первого дня ему принесли скудную пищу, которую Кастиэль проглотил в один миг, не разобрав, что ел. Ночью было холодно и невыносимо грустно. Кастиэлю казалось, что лучше умереть, чем стараться жить дальше. "Дин на свободе, ему и дела до меня нет, - думал он, кутаясь в накидку. - Поиграл со мной и забросил. Слишком сложно". Под утро к нему нагрянули те самые охранники, которым хозяин дал добро на насилие. Кастиэль попытался отбиться от них, но слишком обессилел от голода. Яркий свет ручных фонариков ослепил его, Кастиэль обреченно сдался. Он закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука, когда его хотели поцеловать. Кастиэль не видел смысла в поцелуях, они были составляющей секса, который он люто ненавидел. Слюнявые губы, липкие языки, похотливые глаза. Бесконечные клиенты, для которых он был живой куклой из секс-шопа. Кастиэль всегда старался отключить свой мозг, словно наблюдая за собой со стороны. Это происходило не с ним, а с его телом. Будто он сдавал в аренду рубашку или джинсы, ничего страшного, если на них поставят пятно или порвут. Это неважно. Главное, чтобы никто не лез к нему в душу, не спрашивал: "Тебя это возбуждает? Что ты чувствуешь? Тебе это нравится?". "Какая разница, я буду каким угодно, развратным, целомудренным, грязным, пошлым. Но не заставляйте меня быть самим собой". Кастиэль дернулся от грубого проникновения. "Все можно выдержать, руки-ноги целы, голова на месте". Его заставили встать на четвереньки, охранник удерживал Кастиэля за крылья, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. "Терпеть, молчать", - Кастиэль покорно подставлялся, надеясь, что мужчина сильнее возбудится и скорее кончит. Охранник закряхтел и тяжело навалился на Кастиэля.

\- Ты все? - осведомился его товарищ. - Я уже не могу ждать.

И снова те же бессмысленные телодвижения, приносящие боль и унижение. Кастиэль, одуревший от голода и усталости, почти падал; его схватили за волосы, потянули вверх.

\- Хозяин сказал, что тебе надо преподать урок. - Горячее дыхание с запахом дешевого пойла. Кастиэль с трудом удерживался на руках и коленях. - Ты зарвался, тварь.

Он попробовал не поднимать голову, но невозможно было сопротивляться. Ему в губы ткнулся вялый член. Кастиэль рванулся в сторону, получив за это такой удар по затылку, что свалился, не в силах сдержать крик. Боль будто разрезала его пополам, крылья судорожно хлопали, Кастиэль не мог дышать, тщетно хватал воздух ртом, но легкие не работали. Сознание стремительно угасало, белые блики перед глазами слились в одно мутное пятно. 

Смит, вбежав в фургон, перевернул Кастиэля на спину и принялся делать искусственное дыхание вкупе с массажем сердца. Не прекращая реанимации, он потребовал принести из офиса нашатырный спирт. Ему удалось восстановить дыхание и сердцебиение, Смит облегченно вытер вспотевшее лицо.

\- Останетесь без денег, идиоты, - сказал он притихшим охранникам. - Я велел вам трахнуть его как следует, а не убивать. Что я делал бы с трупом?

*  
5.

В кабинете шерифа висела напряженная атмосфера ожидания. Шериф Кемпбелл, надменный мужчина с гладко выбритой головой, просматривал документы, предоставленные пастором Габриэлем: церковную книгу регистрации рождений и смертей, выписку из отчета о переписи населения города Мадисон, штат Висконсин за 1957 год, копию страниц регистрационной книги приюта св. Христофора за 1959 год. Габриэль наблюдал за ним, приоткрыв рот и наклонившись вперед.

\- И что вам от меня нужно? - изрек шериф, откладывая бумагу и книги в сторону. Пастор подскочил на стуле, хлопнув в ладоши.

\- Как что? Неслыханный прецедент! Свободный гражданин насильно удерживается, вдобавок, ему незаконно присвоили рабский статус. 

\- Это еще надо доказать. - Кемпбелл не рвался заниматься этим сомнительным делом. Ранее он проверял документы участников шоу и не заметил ничего подозрительного. Но шустрый пастор из Висконсина подвергал сомнению его профессиональные качества.

\- Неужели любого ребенка из приюта можно сделать рабом? - возмутился пастор. 

\- Указано, что он умер. - Шериф попробовал отвертеться от навязываемого задания.

\- Много в стране людей с крыльями? - парировал священник. - Вот будет чудо, если я пойду вверх по бюрократической лестнице. А вы останетесь здесь расхлебывать собственную бездеятельность. В данное время адвокат Кастиэля занимается сбором сведений. 

\- Ладно, хватит. - Шериф поднял обе руки в защитном жесте. Связываться с неизвестным адвокатом ему совсем не хотелось. - Уговорили. Но если вы лжете, я привлеку вас к ответственности за клевету.

*

Мистер Смит крайне озадачился, когда к нему в офис нагрянул шериф и возмущенный старый пастор.

\- Я соблюдаю все законы этого штата. - Хозяин шоу якобы в сердцах швырял на стол какие-то документы. - Вот, оплата за аренду земли, медицинские заключения, ветеринарный контроль... Вы сами все видели.

\- Мне донесли, что вы незаконно удерживаете человека по имени Кастиэль. - Шериф сбросил на пол несколько бумаг. - Потрудитесь предъявить его паспорт.

\- Вот, пожалуйста. - Смит вытащил из ящика ламинированный лист. - Прошу, читайте на здоровье. В очередной раз.

Кемпбелл бегло ознакомился с документом и, оглянувшись на пастора, сказал:

\- Возникли подозрения насчет рабского статуса этого человека. До выяснения всех обстоятельств вам запрещается покидать границы штата.

\- И это все? - Габриэль почти кричал на шерифа, который широко шагал к своей машине. - Нельзя оставлять Кастиэля на растерзание! 

\- У вас нет прямых доказательств. - Шериф открыл дверцу машины. - Будут - подходите. Но не забывайте, что через двадцать четыре часа я отпущу Смита.

\- Потребуйте показать Кастиэля! - Габриэль вцепился в куртку Кемпбелла. - Прошу, пожалуйста!

\- Странно вы себя ведете, святой отец. - Шериф боролся с желанием плюнуть на все и уехать на рыбалку. - Все лютеране такие?

\- Нет. - Запыхавшийся пастор поправлял сутану. - Извините, погорячился, это моя проблема. Послушайте, для меня очень важно увидеть Кастиэля. Долгие годы я ничего не знал о нем, думал, что его усыновили. Я не завел семью, мои дети - это мои прихожане, да еще дети из приютов. Умоляю, пожалейте старика.

Кемпбелл круто развернулся и в том же темпе зашагал назад, к офису Смита.

*

Кастиэль медленно приходил в себя после клинической смерти. Он смутно помнил, что с ним произошло, по привычке, собираясь обо всем "забыть". Кастиэль почти смирился с тем, что Дин Винчестер и свобода - это сон. 

Он лежал на кровати, не имея сил пошевелиться. Левое крыло распростерлось по фургону, правое неловко устроилось в закутке, на полу валялись выпавшие перья. Невыносимо болела голова, казалось, что на ней раскаленный камень. Ради прекращения боли Кастиэль был готов на все. Охранники ухаживали за ним, носили воду и пищу, но Кастиэль не мог есть. Как только он открывал рот, жгучая судорога сводила челюсти. Кастиэль чувствовал себя опустошенным, будто из него вытащили позвоночник. Безысходность, обреченность, апатия выворачивали душу, выжигая личность. Он хотел выбрать подходящий момент и покончить с собой. Кастиэлю казалось, что его бросили в подвал и замуровали выход. 

\- Это он! - громкий голос ворвался во тьму. Кастиэль вслушивался в него, не понимая, откуда он знает этот голос. Чьи-то руки пытались его поднять.

\- Что с ним? Шериф, немедленно вызовите врача!

Кастиэль с трудом открыл глаза, веки слиплись от слез. Все расплывалось, но он сумел рассмотреть встревоженного пожилого человека в черной одежде.

\- Ты меня узнаешь? - Священник склонился над Кастиэлем. - Я - отец Габриэль.

Откуда-то из глубин памяти, которую Кастиэль постоянно старался подавить, поднимались куски прошлого. Это не было похоже на вспышки или озарение, просто картинки. Неясные, прозрачные, такие получаются, если приложить бумагу с рисунком к стеклу. Кастиэль выпростал руку из-под подушки, священник прижал ее к своей груди, повторяя: "Нашелся, какое счастье!". 

Кемпбелл смотрел на эту сцену без особых эмоций, но его возмутило состояние Кастиэля. Сразу было видно, насколько он истощен и измучен.

\- Что с ним? - спросил шериф у Смита. Хозяин пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что ничего страшного не произошло.

\- Он немного заболел, наверно, переохладился.

\- Да, конечно. - Шериф включил рацию. - Эш! Немедленно вызови врача в лагерь Смита, и пусть не задерживается. 

\- Это мой раб, - с нажимом на последнее слово произнес Смит. - Он - моя собственность.

\- Я не забираю его у вас. - Кемпбелл сделался еще более надменным. - Но в нашей стране вы не имеете права так обращаться с живым существом. Еще одно возражение - и я арестую вас за неуважение к шерифу.

Смит недовольно скривился, но решил не спорить с представителем закона. Он знал, что с такими людьми надо или договариваться или не сердить их.

Пастор рассматривал крылья, осторожно прикасаясь к ним. Он заметил дырки в предплечьях и едва сдержался от возмущения. Габриэлю хотелось без промедления забрать Кастиэля и отвезти его в такое место, где тот сможет вольготно расположить свои красивые крылья.

Приехал врач, потратил несколько минут на преодоление удивления. Затем осмотрел необычного пациента, проверил давление, пульс, прослушал сердце.

\- Когда он ел в последний раз?

Смит вдруг ощутил, как земля уходит из-под его ног. Создавшаяся ситуация не предполагала благополучного конца, во всяком случае, для него. Смит почувствовал, что его уверенно загоняют в тупик.

\- У него сотрясение мозга. - Врач выпрямился. - В этих условиях лечение невозможно, необходимо поместить пациента в больницу. Нужны документы, вещи.

Кастиэль смутно понимал, что происходит: вокруг него поднялась настоящая кутерьма. Снова его оглушили голоса, слившиеся в невнятный шум, похожий на стук дождевых капель по крыше фургона. Надоедливый шум. Но потом стало еще хуже: сложив крылья, на Кастиэля набросили одеяло, затем куда-то понесли. Яркий солнечный свет, свежий воздух, осенний ветер с запахом пожухлой травы и сырости - Кастиэль торопливо этим наслаждался. Его внесли в машину скорой помощи, изумленный женский вскрик резанул по ушам. Пастор не отходил от Кастиэля, держал его за руку и что-то говорил, только слов было не разобрать. 

\- Габриэль, - сказал Кастиэль, слегка сдавив пальцы священника. - Габриэль.

\- Я слушаю! - с готовностью отозвался тот. - Ты что-то хочешь? Воды?

\- Нет, Габриэль, куда я попаду? - Кастиэлю было трудно составлять связные фразы из-за усиливающейся головной боли.

\- Давление поднимается, - сказала медсестра. - Тахикардия.

\- Ты попадешь в больницу, не беспокойся, я позабочусь о тебе.

\- Дин, найди его, он где-то в городе. - Кастиэль вздрогнул от укола в локтевой сгиб: ему ставили капельницу. Сознание путалось все больше, боль нарастала, Кастиэлю почудилось, что голова чем-то перенаполнена, наверно воздух распирает ее изнутри, не желая поступать в легкие. Кастиэлю показалось забавным, что его конечности находятся где-то далеко, он улыбнулся, кожа на губах лопнула, кровь попала в рот, потекла по подбородку. 

Священника оттеснили к дверям, медики занялись пациентом, у которого опасно повысилось внутричерепное давление. Габриэлю стало страшно, конечно, ему приходилось сталкиваться со смертью в течении долгой карьеры священника. Но он так и не смог примириться с ее фактом. Сейчас, глядя на Кастиэля, пастор думал только о несправедливости жизни.

*

Дин валялся на заднем сидении своей машины. В последние дни он беспробудно пьянствовал, потратив на выпивку последние деньги, которые ему оставил Сэм. Таким образом Дин старался заставить себя не ходить к Кастиэлю, ведь ему нечего было предложить. Он не знал о расследовании Сэма, не знал, успешно ли оно или брат вернется ни с чем. Дин видел отчаяние Кастиэля и сообразил, что не стоит тревожить душу раба. Из мотеля пришлось убраться, чтобы сэкономить деньги, поэтому Дин поселился в машине. 

В стекло постучали. Дин протер глаза, откашлялся и, преодолевая сопротивление головы, гудящей от похмелья, потянул за ручку. Дверь открылась, Дин увидел невысокого старика в черной сутане. 

\- Вы - Дин Винчестер? - осведомился священник, морщась от запаха, вырвавшегося из машины. - Я - пастор Габриэль из Мадисона, Висконсин. Ваш брат, Сэм, рассказал о вас.

\- Здравствуйте. - Дину стало стыдно за свой вид, он достал из-под переднего сидения бутылку с водой, прополоскал рот, горло. Нашарил в бардачке аспирин, проглотил три таблетки, причесался, провел рукой по щетине. Пастор нетерпеливо сказал:

\- Хорошо выглядите, перейдем к делу. Вы знакомы с Кастиэлем?

Дин вообразил, что Сэм вернулся вместе с пастором, привезя с собой исключительно прекрасные новости.

\- У него получилось? - с жаром спросил он, пожимая руку недоумевающему Габриэлю. - Я так и знал, Сэм, он всегда добивается своего, он просто класс!

\- Сэм остался в Мадисоне. - Пастор осторожно отошел от Дина. - Я приехал один.

\- Вот черт, ой, простите. - Винчестер смутился. - Я знаком с Кастиэлем. С ним что-то случилось?

\- Да, он в больнице. - Пастор сразу пожалел о своих словах: Дин ударил ногой по колесу, громко выругался, хлопнул дверцей. 

\- Что с ним? Это Смит во всем виноват, я убью его, суку. - Дин бросился к багажнику, вытащил гаечный ключ. - Разнесу ему тупую башку!

\- Не надо ничего делать. - Пастор, осознавая, что сильно рискует, взялся за ключ, загородив дорогу разъяренному парню. - С ним уже все в порядке. Он под врачебным присмотром, успокойся. И если ты хочешь попасть к нему, приведи себя в достойный вид.

Дин швырнул инструмент на землю, оперся руками на багажник.

\- Я не должен был вмешиваться в его жизнь, - он говорил сдавленно, словно его держали за горло. - Не должен был. Это неправильно, я принес ему боль.

\- Нет, ты делаешь неверные выводы. - Пастор положил ключ на место, отвел Дина в сторону. - Наоборот, ты все сделал, как надо. Пойдем, я снял номер в мотеле, умоешься, побреешься. У тебя есть чистая одежда?

*

Посвежевший Дин с замиранием сердца едва поспевал за пастором. Он боялся увидеть Кастиэля, Габриэль не сказал ему о тяжести травм. Больше всего Дин волновался за крылья, воображение нарисовало кровавую расправу Смита над беззащитным Кастиэлем. И, когда Винчестер вошел в палату, от облегчения ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь сумасбродное, вроде прыжков и воплей. Крылья были уложены на два длинных столика, Кастиэль спал, слышались шумы, обычные для больницы - попискивание кардиографа, шипение аппарата для поддержки дыхания. Дин подошел к Кастиэлю, не решаясь к нему притронуться.

\- У него сотрясение мозга, кто-то ударил его по затылку, - шепотом сказал пастор. - Но в данный момент все под контролем. 

\- Перья выпали. - Дин всмотрелся в крылья. - Я останусь здесь, надо стул принести.

\- Не валяй дурака. - Габриэль указал на выход. - Пойдем, позавтракаем.

Дин хотел заупрямиться, но строгий взгляд священника заставил его безропотно покинуть палату. 

Пастор с аппетитом накинулся на еду, успевая рассказывать обо всем подряд: о своем приходе, о знакомстве с Сэмом, о приюте, о маленьком Кастиэле. Эта часть больше всего заинтересовала Дина, он кое-как вклинил несколько вопросов в поток слов Габриэля.

\- Значит, можно доказать, что он не раб? - спросил он, когда пастор пил кофе. 

\- Да, я уверен. - Габриэль задумался, а потом с энтузиазмом предложил: - Надо подать заявление в суд. Я привез с собой документы, уверен, Сэм добавит к ним еще фактов. Начнем разбирательство, главное - запустить государственную машину, дальше она сама покатится. Раскрутить дело, привлечь журналистов. 

\- А вы деятельный, - не без восхищения произнес Дин. - Я всегда думал, что священники - это такие себе люди-рыбы, хладнокровные и равнодушные. Умеют читать молитвы и все такое.

Пастор заразительно рассмеялся, ударив по столу ладонью. 

\- Я всегда страшился такого исхода для себя, всегда стремился не быть рыбой, - сказал он, успокоившись. - Наверно, поэтому до сих пор и могу быстро ходить и даже бегать.

*

Кастиэль окончательно уверился в том, что умер и попал в Рай. Впервые за многие годы он смог развернуть крылья и ничто этому не мешало. Он был сытым и отдохнувшим, головная боль почти прошла, желание умереть пропало. Кастиэль с удовольствием принимал заботу медсестры по имени Мэг; она часто заходила к нему. Заметив, что пациент проснулся, она спросила, что он хочет, помогла умыться.

\- Я не хочу бриться, - смущенно сказал Кастиэль, когда Мэг принесла набор для бритья. - Можно так оставить? 

\- Да, разумеется, - с готовностью ответила девушка. - Вас расчесать?

\- Если вам не трудно. - Кастиэлю совсем не хотелось, чтобы к волосам кто-то притрагивался, но и не хотелось выглядеть чучелом. Медсестра бережно расчесала его и спросила:

\- Так оставить? Ничем не скреплять?

\- Да. - Кастиэль ликовал: наконец-то спрашивали о его желаниях. И, главное, ему не возражали. Мэг поправила подушку, одеяло.

\- Вы - местная сенсация, - сказала она, остановившись посреди палаты. - Ваши крылья, они такие восхитительные. Все хотят их увидеть, но главный врач запретил пускать сюда журналистов и зевак.

\- Скажите ему спасибо. - Кастиэль на секунду ужаснулся, представив, что на него опять таращатся. - Я не выдержу такого внимания.

\- Я не хожу на всякие шоу. - потупилась Мэг. - Мне кажется, что нельзя зарабатывать на необычности некоторых людей.

Кастиэлю меньше всего хотелось говорить о шоу. "Лечение закончится и я снова попаду к Смиту", - он зажмурился, стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать от страха. Вся душевная боль разом вернулась, подобная снежной лавине, погребла спокойствие и вызвала приступ паники. Мэг нажала на кнопку тревоги, не понимая, что могло спровоцировать припадок. 

*  
6.

Как и сказал Габриэль, стоило только запустить машину закона, дальше она поехала без остановки. Поднялась газетная шумиха, журналисты осадили больницу, пытаясь подкупить персонал и сделать снимки крылатого человека. Кому-то удалось прорваться через полицейский кордон и щелкнуть пару раз фотоаппаратом. Смита нарекли "чудовищем" и "пауком, высасывающим жизнь из своих подопечных". Хозяин шоу был вынужден отбиваться от повышенного внимания прессы, приходить на допросы и без конца оправдываться. Он растерял свой лоск и самоуверенность, словно полинял.

Сэм доставил из Мадисона неоспоримые доказательства родства Кастиэля и бывшей держательницы приюта св. Христофора. Он и сам не знал, как ему удалось получить подпись миссис Кроули под ее признанием. Лукреция с легкостью согласилась с фактом тайной, незаконной продажи Кастиэля, с тем, что этот человек являлся сыном ее дочери и появился на свет в результате инцеста. Сэм не догадывался, что старуха хотела таким образом превратить жизнь Кастиэля в ад, вытащив семейные скелеты из шкафа. Она подписала бумагу, представляя, в какой грязи изваляется ее ненавистный внук. 

Разбирательство тянулось около месяца. Зал не вмещал всех желающих послушать заседание суда. Все хотели увидеть причину дела - Кастиэля. Но адвокат не спешил приглашать его, обосновав это тем, что самому Кастиэлю нечего добавить, пять лет - слишком малый возраст для толковых воспоминаний.

*

Дину не разрешили оставаться в палате Кастиэля на ночь, но позволили проводить там много времени. 

\- Мне кажется, что я сошел с ума, - признался Кастиэль, глядя в окно. - И это происходит не со мной. 

Дин положил руку на спину Кастиэля, от чего тот рванулся вперед, едва не ударившись в стекло.

\- Не надо так, пожалуйста, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Кастиэль. - Не подходи сзади.

Дин кивнул и сел на подоконник. 

\- Чем займешься после окончания суда? - он постарался говорить как можно оптимистичней. Кастиэль расправил крылья, наслаждаясь простором.

\- Не знаю, еще не думал об этом. У меня ведь нет своего дома. - Он нахмурился. За время болезни он исхудал, резко обозначились скулы и подбородок, вокруг глаз залегли темные круги и появились морщины. Он брился раз в два, а то и в три дня, поэтому Дин почти привык к виду щетины на некогда гладко выбритом лице Кастиэля. Это был своеобразный протест против былого диктата хозяина, стремление самому принимать решение. 

Дину хотелось обнять Кастиэля, еще больше ему хотелось его поцеловать, но он не осмеливался. Слишком хрупким казалось психическое здоровье Кастиэля, часто случались беспричинные перепады настроения . Мысленно Дин обещал Кастиэлю заботиться о нем всю жизнь, оберегать его от излишнего внимания, любить и ценить. Но не осмеливался произносить это вслух, боялся показаться навязчивым. Дин ревновал Кастиэля ко всем - к врачам, которые могли осматривать пациента, к медсестрам, даже к Сэму. Младший брат с первой встречи беспрепятственно обнимал нового знакомого, чего не позволял себе Дин.

\- Можно поехать на север, например, в Канаду. Или в Мексику. Да что там, перед тобой весь мир, - говорил Дин, а сам мучился от предстоящей разлуки. Снова его кинут, кому он нужен, без работы, с расшатанными нервами, с дурной репутацией. Занимаясь самоедством, он не замечал тревожных взглядов Кастиэля, которыми тот встречал и провожал Дина. Будь Винчестер более наблюдательным, то он бы сообразил, какое место занимает в жизни Кастиэля. Но, к сожалению, Дин относился к себе чересчур критично.

\- Привет! - Сияющий Сэм стремительно вошел в палату, бросив брату пакет чипсов. - Ты как себя чувствуешь, Кас? 

Кастиэль обрадованно повернулся, попав в объятия Сэма. Дина это зрелище укололо в самое сердце.

\- Мы почти выиграли дело! - Сэм потряс перед Кастиэлем какими-то бумагами, из которых вывалилась газета. Кастиэль быстро поднял ее, развернул. И застыл на месте, пробежав глазами заголовок, набранный жирным шрифтом: "Крылатый человек - результат кровосмешения в семье Кроули". 

\- Вот черт. - Сэм потянул газету из рук Кастиэля, но тот не разжал пальцы, торопливо читая начало статьи. "Как доказала экспертиза, Кастиэль приходится кровным родственником миссис Кроули (в девичестве Ян), дочь которой была изнасилована собственным отцом". 

\- Ты придурок! - выкрикнул Дин, ударив остолбеневшего Сэма. - Что ты наделал?

\- Нет, все хорошо. - Кастиэль положил газету на подоконник. - Это правильно. Так и должно быть, эти отростки появились не случайно.

Сэм разорвал газету, кляня себя за оплошность. Он принялся извиняться перед Кастиэлем, но тот сказал: "Слишком все просто получилось", и улегся на кровать. Дин вытащил Сэма в коридор. От ругани брата младший сутулился и вжимался в стену. 

\- Он и так бы обо всем узнал, найдутся желающие поведать правду. - Сэм вырвался из рук Дина и спрятал бумаги в кожаную папку. - Но главное - завтра последнее заседание. Присяжные вынесут приговор и Кастиэль получит свободу.

\- Ты уверен? - Дин огляделся, выискивая любопытных. - Хочу, чтобы ты знал кое-что. Если дело будет проиграно, я убью Кастиэля.

\- Свихнулся? - Сэм тоже огляделся. - Ты что, серьезно?

Мрачный взгляд брата ответил красноречивей всяких слов.

*

Кастиэль сгорал от стыда. Раньше причиной этому служили крылья, теперь - отвратительная история рождения. "Моей матери было пятнадцать лет, - думал Кастиэль, проводя рукой по прохладному пододеяльнику. - Это что, семейное проклятие, терпеть насилие? И все узнали об этом, мало того, что я урод, так еще и результат инцеста. Лучше бы оставался в тесном фургоне, в конце концов перерезал бы вены или удавился". Он представлял свою мать, и невольно проецировал на нее собственные ощущения от своего первого секса. Полная беззащитность, невозможность сопротивляться, страх перед неизвестным, стыд за свою неспособность ударить, вырваться, сказать "нет". Чувство ничтожности, пронизывающая боль от проникновения, жадные руки, стремящиеся измять податливое тело. 

Кастиэль встал, подошел к двери, прижался лбом к стеклу. "Она и я стали жертвами, нас использовали ради удовольствия, - он прочертил пальцем невидимую линию. - Я сумел освободиться, она - нет. Она выбрала смерть, оказавшись в безвыходной ситуации. Я бы сделал то же самое". Кастиэль хотел увидеть фотографию матери. Он уже полностью отождествлял ее с собой, бережно спрятал образ неизвестной девушки в своей душе, оберегая ее от страданий. Кастиэль не отдавал себе отчет в том, что этим пытался компенсировать душевный надлом от многолетнего насилия. 

"Дин читал все это, он знает, кто я такой. Вдобавок к телесному уродству добавилось уродливое происхождение, - Кастиэль знал, что боится исчезновения Дина. По сравнению с Винчестером он ощущал себя существом самого низшего порядка. - Я недостоин находится рядом с Дином, в конце концов он меня возненавидит".

\- Вам нехорошо? - Мэг стояла лицом к лицу с Кастиэлем. Необычность этого человека, его трагическая судьба, притягивали девушку, придавали некий героический ореол. Мэг очень нравился Кастиэль: он был вежливым, нетребовательным, тихим. 

\- Не знаю, - ответил он, возвращаясь в реальность. - Совсем не знаю. Куда мне деваться?

\- У вас есть друзья. - Мэг усадила Кастиэля на кровать. - Они вас не оставят.

\- С моим дефектом нельзя появляться на улице, - он говорил, выкручивая одно перо. - Даже в бездомные не подашься.

\- Зато вы станете свободным гражданином. - Девушка взяла Кастиэля за руки, от восторга у нее пробежали мурашки по коже. Он взглянул ей в глаза.

\- Что делать со свободой? На хлеб намазывать или в тарелку покрошить? Я ничего не умею делать, вообще ничего. Жил, как попугай в клетке, но то птица, ей положено сидеть за решеткой.

\- Не надо так. - Мэг перебирала волосы Кастиэля. - Попугаи изначально живут на свободе, летают где хотят. Люди запихивают их в клетки.

Кастиэль спросил, не замечая действий девушки. 

\- Куда ушел Дин?

Мэг ответила с нескрываемой неприязнью:

\- Он ушел вместе с братом. Будете обедать?

\- Позовите его, хотя нет, не надо. - Кастиэль тряхнул головой, сбрасывая руки Мэг. - Среди врачей, обследовавших меня, был хирург. По его просьбе мне сделали рентген, я хотел бы видеть этого человека.

Мэг слегка обиделась, считая, что за всю ее заботу Кастиэль обязан быть благодарным. Он всегда говорил "спасибо", но никогда не вкладывал в слова теплоту. Дежурная вежливость, а Мэг хотелось большего. Чтобы он заметил ее по-настоящему, чтобы оценил ее усилия. 

Хирург пришел через минут пятнадцать, принеся с собой снимки.

\- Что вы хотите узнать? - Толстенький мужчина с пальцами, похожими на сосиски, надеялся защитить диссертацию на тему крыльев Кастиэля. Он тщательно собрал все результаты анализов, снимки, флюорографию, анамнез, словом, потрудился на славу.

\- Если вы по поводу здоровья, то оно у вас на удивление крепкое. - Хирург деловито ощупал спину Кастиэля, прошелся пальцами по крыльям. - Позвоночник идеальный, нет грыж, смещений позвонков, деформации межпозвоночных дисков и прочих проблем. Ваш организм вполне справляется с нагрузкой в виде крыльев. Они прекрасно вписались в нормальную человеческую анатомию.

\- Их можно убрать? - Кастиэль еле вытерпел осмотр.

\- В смысле? - хирург записал несколько строк в историю болезни. - Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Эти отростки не дают мне жить с самого рождения, избавьте меня от них. - Кастиэль чуть повысил голос. Врач опешил, но честно ответил:

\- Ампутация теоретически возможна, хотя нельзя полностью удалить крылья. Отрезать на уровне спины, останутся выпуклости...

\- Вот и замечательно! - Кастиэль вскочил, крылья взметнулись в воздухе, чуть не сбив хирурга с ног. - Я хочу, чтобы вы это сделали.

\- Все не так просто. - Врач просмотрел снимки. - Требуется длительная подготовка, пробы для анестезии...

\- Все, что угодно. - Кастиэль с ненавистью выдернул перо. Хирург пообещал собрать консилиум по этому поводу, оставив пациента со смешанными чувствами. Мэг подслушала просьбу Кастиэля, это заставило ее отправиться на поиски братьев Винчестеров.

*

За обедом Сэм делился подробностями судебного заседания. Дин без аппетита жевал гамбургер. Он силой принуждал себя быть здесь, а не в палате, что давалось ему с трудом. 

\- Привет, - сказал Сэм, когда Мэг подошла к столику.

\- Добрый день. - Она жестом отказалась присоединиться к трапезе. - Вам лучше не оставлять Кастиэля в одиночестве.

Дин впился в нее глазами, да так, что Мэг стало не по себе. 

\- Он хочет ампутировать крылья, для этого вызвал хирурга. - Девушка немного испугалась, когда старшего Винчестера подбросило с места. Дин сгреб Мэг за талию и направился к двери.

\- Отпустите, мне больно! Я сейчас закричу! Отпустите! - Мэг тщетно пыталась высвободиться. Дин нехотя исполнил ее просьбу, стараясь успокоиться.

\- Извини, дорогуша, - сказал он. - Нервы совсем ни к черту.

*

Кастиэль бродил по палате, найдя новый повод для волнения - возможную операцию. Он представлял жизнь без крыльев и находил сплошные позитивные моменты. 

\- Кас, ты совсем сдурел? - Дин грозно надвигался на побледневшего Кастиэля. - Что это за фокусы? Ты не понимаешь, с крыльями так нельзя поступать! Я запрещаю!

И горько пожалел о сказанном. Кастиэль неумело ударил его, попав в левую скулу.

\- Не приказывай мне! Ты не мой хозяин, я больше никому не принадлежу! Слышишь? Я не собственность! - выкрикивал он, снова замахиваясь.

\- Кас, я не то хотел сказать, разозлился, сам не знаю, что плету. - Дин услышал, как в коридоре начинают собираться зрители, и закрыл дверь. - Кас, прошу, извини. Я никогда не скажу так, Кас. Я люблю тебя.

Презрительная усмешка скривила губы Кастиэля, но в глазах читалась боль.

\- Любишь? За что? За уникальность? Или тебе не к кому прибиться? Думаешь, что я наброшусь на первое попавшееся? 

Дин молча покинул палату.

*

Исход дела был предсказуем: под валом доказательств присяжные вынесли приговор, восстановивший Кастиэля в законных гражданских правах. Ему вернули свободный статус и фамилию матери. Сэм занялся получением удостоверения личности Кастиэля, избавив свежеиспеченного гражданина от появления на публике. Он сказал, что повышенное внимание сойдет на нет в случае, если его не подпитывать, и оказался почти прав. Искатели сенсаций жаждали новостей, но, поняв, что получат бурное противодействие, затаились. 

Дин смурнел с каждым днем. Казалось, будто что-то выедает его изнутри, оставляя тонкую телесную оболочку, которая двигалась, издавала связные звуки, дышала, спала. Сэм хотел помочь брату, но не мог подобрать ключ к Дину. Старший отказывался говорить по душам, отшучивался или откровенно грубил. Пастор, как человек крайне деятельный, не собирался пускать все на самотек. Габриэль видел, что Дин и Кастиэль не смогут долго быть друг без друга, но проблемы психологического характера не дадут им возможности окончательно сблизиться. Он не собирался сводить их, однако не исключал небольшую помощь со своей стороны.

\- Я так горд за тебя! - сказал пастор, наблюдая за одеванием Кастиэля: медсестра застегивала рубашку на спине, разглаживала замявшиеся перья. - Могу сообщить приятную новость - дом, принадлежавший твоей семье, со вчерашнего дня - твой. Миссис Кроули умерла вчера утром и, кроме тебя, нет наследников. Дом стоит на расстоянии десяти километров от города, обнесен прочной оградой. Я постараюсь найти обслугу. Здание не особо разрушено, ему не хватало ухода, требуется небольшой косметический ремонт. На первое время я дам немного денег, потом что-нибудь придумаем.

Кастиэль слушал его краем уха, думая о чем-то своем. Мэг хотела расчесать ему волосы, но Кастиэль забрал гребень. Габриэль попросил девушку оставить их наедине.

\- Дин сам не свой, - начал он без обиняков. - Он безумно тоскует. Разреши ему быть с тобой.

Кастиэль обвел взглядом палату, ставшую его домом.

\- Не знаю, как вернуть его, не умею налаживать отношения. - Он с треском сложил крылья. - Так все по-дурацки получилось. Даже неясно, почему. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом и боюсь этого. Я боюсь принадлежать кому-либо. В книгах сказано, что любящие люди считают своих спутников своей собственностью. Но меня от этого коробит. Дин захочет близкого физического контакта, а меня мутит от такого. Я даже не уверен, что люблю Дина. Я не испытывал любви, не знаю, что это. Все запутано, страшно потерять Дина. 

\- Все пройдет, обещаю. - Пастор взял сумку со скудными пожитками Кастиэля. - Вот увидишь, вы найдете общий язык. Пойдем, я выведу тебя через черный ход в подземный гараж. 

Кастиэль, высунув голову в приоткрытую дверь, позвал Мэг.

\- Огромное спасибо. - Он обнял девушку, целуя ее в висок. - Ты - замечательная, приезжай, когда захочешь. Адрес у Габриэля.

От волнения она смогла выдавить что-то вроде: "Желаю удачи" и, торопливо чмокнув пациента в щеку, заспешила к лифту. Мэг была настолько разочарована таким прощанием, что едва не плакала. Она так и не дождалась теплоты в словах Кастиэля, в них была исключительно одна вежливость.

Пока лифт ехал вниз, пастор убеждал Кастиэля в радужном будущем, обещая поддержку со своей стороны.

\- Я отправлюсь домой на поезде, - сказал он, провожая Кастиэля к джипу стального цвета, возле которого стояли братья Винчестеры. - Ни о чем не переживай, не бери дурного в голову. Все будет хорошо.

Кастиэль шел, как во сне, с трудом переставляя ноги. Он приблизился к машине, пожал руку Сэму. Затем открыл дверь и начал устраивать крылья, Дин поспешил помочь, заранее смирившись с возмущением Кастиэля. Но тот молча принял помощь. Дин сел за руль.

\- А ты не с нами? - удивился Кастиэль, когда Сэм направился к машине Дина. Младший Винчестер весело ответил:

\- Столько миль провести с вами? Ну уж нет, увольте! Мне давно пора вернуться к учебе, иначе придется помахать ручкой успешной карьере. Поздравляю, Кас.

\- Адвокат, говоришь? - язвительно спросил Кастиэль у Дина. Тот завел мотор.

*

Кастиэль первым прервал молчание.

\- Есть планы? - Он порылся в сумке, обнаружив сэндвич и термос с кофе.

\- Отвезу тебя, затем поеду за своей машиной, - ответил Дин.

\- Не доверяешь брату? - улыбнулся Кастиэль, сомневаясь во всем. С одной стороны ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь такое, из-за чего Дин останется с ним. С другой - Кастиэлю было страшно еще больше привязываться к этому человеку. Дин спас его, но Кастиэль не хотел связи из благодарности. Если быть точнее, он вообще не хотел никакой связи, ведь она предполагала контакт. Как-то Кастиэль сказал пастору, что у него своего рода аллергия на прикосновения. Он ничего не мог поделать с волнением, возникающим при виде руки, тянущейся к нему. Это было на уровне рефлексов, прочно засев в его мозгу, не давало освободиться до конца.

\- Почему не доверяю? - хмыкнул Дин, поглядывая в зеркало. - Я люблю свою "Импалу", а Сэм относится к ней, как к машине. Не то говорю, я имел в виду...

\- Я все понял. - Кастиэль открутил крышку термоса, понюхал горячий кофе. - Обожаю кофе, ты умеешь его варить?

\- Да, умею. - Дину хотелось остановить джип, пересесть на заднее сидение и... Он моргнул. - Могу и завтрак приготовить.

\- Габриэль сказал, что меня будут ждать нотариус и риэлтер. Он думал, что я захочу увидеть приют. - Кастиэль сделал маленький глоток из термоса. - Дом обнесен оградой, есть цветник. Ты любишь цветы?

\- Не очень, - признался Дин, с трепетом понимая, что Кастиэль начал непринужденно общаться с ним. Будто улитка показалась из своей раковины. - Не разбираюсь в растениях, вот Сэм, тот знаток флоры. Зачем оно ему - непонятно. 

\- Интересно, в доме есть обстановка? - размышлял Кастиэль, закручивая крышку. - Фотографии, вещи. Я все потрогаю, чтобы убедиться в их существовании. Наверно, в доме полным-полно пыли. Но зато много комнат, или нет? Привидения водятся?

\- Шутишь? - Дин снова глянул в зеркало: Кастиэль пропускал волосы через растопыренные пальцы. - Тебе очень красиво с такой прической.

\- Хочу подстричься. - Кастиэль недовольно нахмурился. - Он заставлял меня отращивать волосы. 

\- Мне нравится их длина. - Дин заметил, как болезненно поморщился Кастиэль, говоря "он". - Пусть растут дальше.

\- Габриэль сказал, что пришлет обслугу. - Кастиэль отложил сумку.

\- А ты что будешь делать? - Дин включил радио, покрутил ручку настройки. 

\- Спать залягу на несколько дней, оставь эту волну. Здорово, это Линн Андерсон, у нее чудесный голос, - обрадовался Кастиэль, кладя руки на спинку свободного сидения. - Ты не против?

Дин сделал музыку погромче, любуясь Кастиэлем. И вдруг на него нахлынула печаль. 

\- Кас, - сказал он хриплым голосом. Кастиэль, качавший головой в такт песне, не обратил внимание на Дина. 

\- Кас, я должен тебе что-то сказать. - Винчестер выключил радио. - Выслушай меня.

\- Куда мне деваться? - Кастиэль взялся за дверную ручку, будто собирался выскочить из машины. Дин, стараясь говорить спокойно, продолжил:

\- Знаю, тебе противны прикосновения. Ненавистен секс и прочие интимности. Разреши мне остаться. Мы будем друзьями. Я неудачник, неспособный на что-либо... Кас, я люблю тебя с первой встречи. Как сопливо звучит, я не школьник, объясняющийся в любви. Черт, Кас! Это так больно, кажется, сейчас мозг взорвется.

Он умолк, ощутив руку Кастиэля на своей щеке. 

\- Я хочу поскорей попасть в свой дом. - Кастиэль не убирал руку. - Поехали.  
7.

Почти весь путь Кастиэль проспал. Дин, посматривая на него в зеркало, подумал, что это привычка. Видно, пока караван переезжал с места на место, Кастиэль спал от нечего делать. Винчестер несколько раз останавливался, чтобы дозаправить машину и перекусить. Он хотел разбудить Кастиэля, чтобы предложить ему поесть, но так и не решился. 

Он оставил станцию, которую выбрал Кастиэль - это оказалось кантри-радио. Дин недолюбливал этот стиль, но ему очень хотелось немного угодить другу. Ближе к вечеру он остановился у придорожного мотеля. 

\- Мы приехали? - сонно спросил Кастиэль, разминая затекшие ноги. 

\- Я устал, надо поспать. - Дин вышел из машины. - Сейчас сниму номер, есть хочешь?

\- Не откажусь. - Кастиэль с любопытством смотрел в окно. 

Винчестер снял одноместный номер, уже на подходе к машине, сообразив, что не то сделал. Он подогнал джип почти к самой двери, чтобы Кастиэль мог незаметно выйти.

\- Тут одна кровать, - с неудовольствием сказал Кастиэль, проходя в ванную. 

\- Я за ужином. - Дин поспешно покинул номер, чтобы не оправдываться. Он взял четыре гамбургера, кока-колу, кофе и несколько пирожных. Когда он вернулся, Кастиэль сидел на кровати, подогнув ноги, и смотрел телевизор.

\- Тут ободранные обои, а в ванной отбит кусок зеркала, - сообщил он, подгребая к себе три гамбургера. Дин хмыкнул и забрал один.

\- В мотелях почти всегда так. Что показывают?

Кастиэль быстро умял свою порцию и вопросительно взглянул на Дина. Тот прикинулся непонимающим и уставился в телевизор.

\- Вообще-то, этого мало, - угрюмо сказал Кастиэль, поедая пирожные. - Кофе не очень вкусный.

\- А ты придира. - Дин был в восторге: Кастиэль не протестовал против такого близкого соседства. Они то и дело сталкивались локтями и, стремясь поскорее схватить колу, соприкасались пальцами. Дин уже вообразил, что Кастиэль позволит ему легкое объятие, но он ошибся. Как только они закончили есть, Кастиэль сразу отодвинулся от Дина, обхватив руками ноги. Крылья ему пришлось оставить раскрытыми, Винчестер оглянулся и рассмеялся:

\- Я словно у тебя под крылышком. 

Кастиэль молча сложил крыло; ему было неудобно, однако он постарался физически не контактировать с Дином.

\- И сколько еще это будет продолжаться? - насупился Дин. - Я не заразный. Я люблю тебя.

Кастиэль не сводил глаз с экрана. Он вытянул ноги на кровати, голову положил на ладонь левой руки, а локоть поставил на подушку. Для этого ему пришлось устроиться на крыле. Дин снова оглянулся.

\- Не надо скручиваться в три погибели, - сказал он с еле скрываемой обидой. - Я пойду спать в машину.

Кастиэль не произнес ни слова. Ему хотелось позвать Дина, извиниться перед ним за собственную закомплексованность, но он не мог пересилить себя. Он боялся потерять Дина, однако ему было страшно - а что, если тот пожелает чего-нибудь большего? 

Раздосадованный Дин неожиданно остановился на пороге, а потом вернулся к Кастиэлю и улегся на кровать, лицом к нему.

\- Я заслужил право спать, как все люди, - прошипел он. - И трогать тебя я не собираюсь, консервируйся дальше, недотрога.

Кастиэль выключил телевизор и свет. Он постоял, раздумывая, а не пойти ли самому в машину. Но, решив, что все это сплошные глупости, лег спиной к Дину.

\- Ты мне перья в рот засунул, - сказал Дин. - Убери.

\- Да пошел ты, - отозвался Кастиэль. Они долго переругивались, в конце Дин громко расхохотался:

\- Господи! Мы как семейная пара с многолетним стажем.

Кастиэль затих, незаметно для себя, уснув .

*

Издалека виднелась темно-серая полоса гранитной ограды и две машины: желто-красный микроавтобус "Фольксваген" и черная Хонда Аккорд. Когда Винчестер остановил свой джип прямо перед массивными коваными воротами, из микроавтобуса выскочил пастор Габриэль, радостно размахивая обеими руками. Он почти вытащил Кастиэля из машины, затискал его и расцеловал. Из Хонды появился молодой мужчина с внешностью продавца из телемагазина. Он протянул Кастиэлю руку, которую тот пожал после небольшого промедления. 

\- Мистер Клод, нотариус, - сказал мужчина. - Личные документы уже оформлены?

Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина, тот с готовностью ответил:

\- Да, все в порядке. Можно заезжать?

Кастиэль отказался садиться в машину. Ему не терпелось увидеть дом, но он хотел пройтись по двору. Дорога была усыпана мелким гравием, вдоль нее росли старые клены. Кастиэль шел, трогая руками шершавые стволы, и на его лице был написан такой восторг, что Дин почувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Габриэль болтал, как всегда, сообщая кучу мелочей: сколько лет деревьям, какие цветы погибли, а какие - нет. Он посетовал на то, что не смог нанять садовника и кухарку. Пастор проговорился, что люди не захотели связываться с новым хозяином особняка. Но Кастиэль не заметил этого, наслаждаясь новыми запахами и видами. 

Дин отогнал машину к гаражу, стоящему неподалеку от дома. Само здание его не впечатлило: простое прямоугольное строение из крупного серого кирпича. Крыша с красной черепицей имела четыре щипца, высокие стрельчатые окна, широкая лестница перед входом. Когда-то возле дома росли деревья, но сейчас от них остались высохшие стволы. Неухоженная трава на лужайке пожелтела, кусты вдоль ограды разрослись, словом, сразу было видно, что тут давно никто не живет.

\- Вы рассчитывали на нечто грандиозное? - спросил Габриэль, толкая Дина в бок. 

\- Слишком скромно, - кивнул Дин. - Я думал, что это будет что-то замысловатое и навороченное. В духе английских замков с призраками.

\- Мистер Ян был очень скромным, не позволял себе ничего лишнего. - Пастор снова толкнул Дина. - Посмотри на Кастиэля - он ведет себя, как ребенок. Умилительное зрелище.

\- Вообще-то, он давно не ребенок, - грубо сказал Дин. 

\- Все мы были детьми. - Пастор не обиделся. Он отпер дубовую двустворчатую дверь, покрытую листовым орнаментом, повеяло затхлостью и пылью. Первым в дом вошел Кастиэль.

\- Так просторно, - выдохнул он, осматриваясь. Первый этаж был разделен на гостиную, столовую с прилегающей к ней кухней и библиотеку. На второй этаж вели две мраморные лестницы, между которыми находился огромный камин. 

\- Нравится? - спросил пастор, Кастиэль ничего не сказал. Он стремительно направился в столовую, где стоял длинный стол и пять стульев, прошел в кухню. Потом вернулся в гостиную, пересек ее и исчез за стеклянной дверью, ведущей в библиотеку.

Нотариус взглянул на часы и осведомился, когда можно будет приступить к делам. Пастор окликнул Кастиэля, тот нехотя пришел. 

\- Прочитай, прежде чем подписывать, - посоветовал Дин, с тревогой глядя на Кастиэля, схватившего ручку. Пастор поддакнул, нотариус опять посмотрел на часы. Кастиэль сел прямо на стол, развернув бумаги. Было заметно, что ему совсем не до этого, но он заставил себя читать.

\- Тут сказано, что я не должен перестраивать дом. - Кастиэль рассеянно грыз ручку. - И что ничего нельзя менять, иначе я потеряю право быть владельцем. 

\- Что, нельзя ремонт делать? - возмутился Дин, нотариус вздохнул и покачал головой, пускаясь в объяснения, словно перед ним были несмышленыши:

\- Имеется в виду, что можно делать все для поддержания дома в нормальном состоянии. Нельзя демонтировать панели, убирать камин, снимать покрытие с полов и так далее и тому подобное. Если вы захотите перекрасить оконные рамы или поменять стекла - это разрешается. Ремонт крыши, чистка дымохода, новая мебель, кухонная плита, новая техника - это тоже разрешается. 

\- Все ясно. - Кастиэль написал свое имя на указанном месте. - Особой подписи у меня нет.

\- Эта подходит. - Нотариус вручил ему несколько документов, свои сложил в портфель. - Я мог бы купить у вас кое-что из мебели, если она осталась. Вам ведь нужны деньги? 

\- Я подумаю. - Кастиэль спрыгнул со стола. - Дин, пойдем на второй этаж.

\- Вода, электричество и газ подключены! Горячая вода есть! - крикнул Габриэль. - Ладно, это надолго. Думаю, вы можете быть свободны, а я пока перетащу кое-что из своей машины. Если хотите помочь, я не буду против.

\- Вы уверены, что он психически здоров? - с сомнением спросил нотариус, наблюдая, как Кастиэль тянет за собой Дина вверх по лестнице. Габриэль отчеканил:

\- Этот человек абсолютно здоров как психически, так и физически. Если вздумаете пускать слухи в городе, я подам на вас в суд.

*

Кастиэль переходил из одной комнаты в другую, трогая все, что попадалось. Правда вещей было крайне мало. Из мебели обнаружились три кровати, два платяных шкафа, один комод и несколько тумбочек. Люстры висели в двух комнатах, очевидно, это были спальни. 

\- Здесь ванная! - крикнул Дин, пуская воду. - Здорово! Кас?

Кастиэль стоял посреди одной комнаты, глядя на кровать, на которой пылились куклы, прикрытые грязной кисеей. Он медленно взял одну из них, смахнул пыль.

\- Наверно она жила здесь, - сказал Кастиэль. - Надо найти фотографии.

Он нетерпеливо выдвигал ящики в комодах, открывал шкафы. Но ничего не нашел, кроме плесени и комков паутины. Дин искренне сочувствовал другу, однако не осмеливался успокаивать его. Кастиэль захлопнул дверцу шкафа и сказал:

\- Пойдем вниз, здесь скучно.

Было видно, что он взгрустнул, но старался этого не показывать.

*

Пастор оставил в кухне два больших пакета с продуктами, четыре кастрюли и две сковородки, два комплекта столовых приборов, стаканы и чашки. Кроме холодильника в кухне стояла старая плита, стиральная машина и висел шкафчик для посуды. Посередине находился квадратный рабочий стол с бледно-розовой пластиковой столешницей, на нем лежали упаковки с постельным бельем. Пастор как раз занес в гостиную последний пакет, и сказал Дину:

\- Стиралка не новая, но в рабочем состоянии, осталось ее подключить. Справишься? Хорошо, в кухонном шкафчике папка со счетами, разберешься, надеюсь. Если нет, приезжай, помогу. Держи ключ от ворот и от дома. 

Он пожал руку Дину и опять обнял Кастиэля.

\- Хочешь есть? - спросил Дин. - Ладно, не отвечай, сейчас организую.

Он выложил продукты в холодильник, затем сварил кофе и пожарил яичницу.

Кастиэль сидел за столом, раскачиваясь на стуле.

\- Мог бы на досуге пыль вытереть, - сказал Дин, проводя тряпкой чистую дорожку на столе. Кастиэль спохватился, забрал тряпку и принялся усердно ею орудовать. Дин поставил тарелки с едой, нарезал хлеб, но не успел сесть, как обнаружил, что Кастиэль успел очистить свою тарелку.

\- Ого, - только и сказал Дин. - Ничего себе.

\- Повышенный метаболизм. - Кастиэль принялся за хлеб. - Из-за крыльев.

\- Так ты любишь поесть? - Дин протянул ему свою тарелку и отправился на кухню.

\- Иначе быстро выхожу из строя, но хватит и одного такого питания, - сказал Кастиэль. Дин принес холодные котлеты, бутылку молока, банку с арахисовым маслом и кукурузные хлопья, положив все это на круглый поднос, найденный на холодильнике. Кастиэль довольно улыбнулся и пододвинул поднос к себе. 

\- Обалдеть. - Дин съел одну котлету, в то время как его друг прикончил половину принесенной пищи. - Но ты такой худой.

Кастиэль подумал немного и отодвинул поднос. Затем сообщил, что собирается лечь спать. 

\- Я съезжу в город, - сказал Дин. - Пиво будешь?

\- Не люблю алкоголь, - ответил Кастиэль, наливая кофе в чашки. - Но, если хочешь, не отказывай себе. Габриэль оставил немного денег, вот.

Он вытащил из кармана джинсов конверт и бросил его на стол. 

Дин помыл посуду. Впервые ему в голову закралась мысль, что Кастиэль гораздо сложнее, чем раб, только что получивший свободу. Дин вдруг осознал, что вообще не знает Кастиэля. Его страх прикосновений - всего лишь верхушка айсберга. "Я хочу быть рядом с ним, слышать его голос, видеть его эмоции или безразличие. Готов помогать во всем, но разве это любовь?, - Дин прислонился к дверному косяку, прислушиваясь к шагам Кастиэля, который бродил по гостиной. - Я думал, что полюбил его, увидев на сцене. Потом думал, что обязан любить в минуты душевной боли, поддерживать, не позволять сдаться. А сейчас? Он изменился, непонятно, играет новую роль или умеет приспосабливаться". Дин вытер тарелки и поставил их на полку, решив оставить генеральную уборку на потом. 

Кастиэля не оказалось в гостиной, он успел куда-то убежать. Дин улыбнулся, Кастиэль при движении держал крылья наполовину сложенными, так, чтобы они не путались в ногах.

На карте города кто-то отметил красными кружками супермаркеты. Выехав за ворота, Дин вышел из машины и запер замок. По пути к ближайшему супермаркету он пытался составить список продуктов, которые могли бы насытить Кастиэля. "Мясо, что-то мучное, рыба, соевый соус?", - Дин вытряхнул деньги из конверта и присвистнул: там было две тысячи долларов. 

\- Ничего себе, - сказал Винчестер, складывая деньги в свой кошелек. - Бедный пастор, видать, обчистил свой счет в банке.

В супермаркете он быстро наполнил тележку и остановился перед полками с бутылками. "Подпоить Каса и провести терапию", - Дин взял три бутылки виски, один джин, упаковку минералки и четыре упаковки пива. При этом он чувствовал себя, как подросток, прячущийся с сигаретой. 

Когда он грузил купленное в машину, к нему подошел какой-то тип в мятом бордовом костюме и спросил:

\- Заработать хочешь?

Дин продолжал доставать из тележки продукты и ставить их ровными рядами. Тип не унимался:

\- Я заплачу сто баксов за снимок и за интервью.

Дин закончил погрузку, откатил тележку ближе к входу в супермаркет и, вернувшись к машине, влепил типу пощечину. Потом завел мотор и уехал. По пути он внимательно осматривался по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть папарацци или других любознательных. К счастью для них (а может, для Дина), он не заметил никого подозрительного. 

\- Кас! Я приехал! - крикнул Дин, занося пакеты в дом. Кастиэль не отвечал, что было для него в порядке вещей, как уже понял Дин. 

*

После отъезда Дина Кастиэль поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в предполагаемую комнату матери. Он опять порылся в шкафах, ничего не нашел и, разочарованный, сел на кровать. "Где она меня зачала?, - размышлял Кастиэль, сталкивая куклы на пол, в воздух взметнулась пыль. - Где он ее изнасиловал? Она кричала или нет? Лежала и ждала, пока он кончит. Или вырывалась?". Кастиэль отшвырнул кисею и запустил руки под матрас. "Он любил ее? Это была любовь или похоть? Желание обладать тем, кто будет терпеть и молчать. Сколько раз он делал это? А Лукреция догадывалась? Хуже, если она знала и ничего не говорила. Бросила свою дочь на произвол судьбы, потом выкинула меня, как мусор". Кастиэль вскочил и, стряхивая пыль с рукава, пошел в ванную.

Овальное зеркало с темными пятнами, большая ванна, медные краны, вешалки для полотенец и одежды. Стены выложены квадратиками кафеля цвета морской волны. Кастиэль пустил воду, смывая грязь в ванне. Он оттирал ее руками, потом заткнул слив резиновой пробкой на цепочке и, подобрав нужную температуру, оставил открытые краны. Кастиэль разделся и забрался в ванну. Вода медленно поднималась, Кастиэль уселся так, чтобы не намочить крылья. Он долго умывался, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями. В фургоне ему зачастую приходилось обходиться мокрым полотенцем. Теперь Кастиэль решил, что принятие ванны - это одно из жизненных благ, наряду с беспрепятственным получением пищи и возможностью спокойно разворачивать крылья. Он выключил воду и устроился поудобней. Сытость и тепло неудержимо клонили в сон, Кастиэль покрутился, расплескивая воду и задремал.

*

Закончив разбираться с покупками, Дин с бутылкой виски в руке отправился искать Кастиэля. 

\- Это ты хорошо придумал, - сказал Винчестер, обнаружив друга в ванне. Прозрачная вода ничего не скрывала, и Дин застыл над Кастиэлем, жадно его рассматривая. 

Широкий рваный шрам на правом бедре, несколько небольших круглых ожогов на левом колене - Дин стукнул горлышком бутылки по зубам. "Что сделал тот ублюдок? Ткнул сигаретой?", - Винчестер одним глотком выпил около стакана виски. Кастиэль открыл глаза и, увидев Дина, нависшего над ним, вскочил с испуганным криком. Он поскользнулся и упал назад в воду, подняв целый фонтан горячих брызг, предсказуемо облив Дина.

\- Прости! - Дин отступил к двери. - Прости! Сейчас я принесу полотенце, если оно есть.

Раздосадованный своей реакцией Кастиэль вылез из ванны, с мокрых крыльев стекала вода. Он схватил рубашку и начал вытираться одной рукой, второй натягивая на себя одежду, кривясь от боли в ушибленном локте

\- Я не думал, что напугаю тебя. - Дин вернулся с простыней, найденной в бумажном пакете: пастор оказался весьма предусмотрительным. Кастиэль прошел мимо Дина, словно мимо пустого места, впрочем, не забыв выхватить простыню.

\- Кас, извини. - Дин не отставал от друга. - Я помогу, Габриэль оставил одеяла. 

Он застелил двуспальную кровать, мокрый Кастиэль дрожал, вода стекала по перьям, образовывая лужицы на полу. Дин поставил бутылку на тумбочку и спустился на первый этаж за одеждой и одеялами. 

\- Выпей. - Он вручил бутылку трясущемуся от холода Кастиэлю. - Ничего с тобой не случится, согреешься. 

Кастиэль послушно принялся пить, но не поперхнулся, как того ожидал Дин. Он пил виски спокойно, не кривясь и не хватая воздух ртом. 

\- Ну ты даешь, - удивился Винчестер, подозревая наихудшее. Кастиэль отдал ему бутылку и повалился на кровать. Он лежал, стараясь согреться, Дин подоткнул одеяло и вышел из комнаты. Уже в коридоре он услышал, как его зовет Кастиэль. Винчестер ругнулся вполголоса и вернулся в комнату, где увидел неприятную картину: Кастиэль сбросил одеяло на пол и старался стянуть с себя влажные джинсы. 

\- Дин, подойди ко мне, - сказал он, призывно глядя на обалдевшего Винчестера. - Иди скорей, прошу.

Дин догадался, что клиенты подпаивали Кастиэля, делая его податливым. Теперь Винчестеру стало стыдно за свою идею совратить друга. Он снова набросил на стремительно пьянеющего Кастиэля одеяло, стараясь не отвечать на его приставания. 

\- Все, хватит, спи, - скомандовал Дин, отходя от кровати. Ему хотелось приласкать Кастиэля, успокоить его, но он понял, что у того выработался рефлекс на спиртное, создав прочную пару: "алкоголь - секс". Отмахнувшись от подлой мыслишки воспользоваться состоянием Кастиэля, Дин закрыл дверь и отправился в кухню. Взяв еду и бутылку, он пошел в гараж. 

Включив освещение и распихав в стороны всякий хлам, Дин уселся на пол.

*  
8.

Дин проснулся поздним вечером, лежа на деревянном настиле. Жутко ныла шея и спина, Винчестер с трудом поднялся, еле вспомнив, что произошло накануне. "Я напоил Каса, он от виски сдурел. Значит, никакой ему выпивки не видать", - сделал вывод Винчестер, загоняя машину в гараж. Он везде проверил замки, потом приготовил кофе и поднялся с чашкой в комнату Кастиэля.

Тот спал на краю постели, скрюченными пальцами хватался за матрас, что-то бормоча. Дин аккуратно дотронулся к нему, говоря: "Соня, просыпайся, всю жизнь проспишь". Кастиэль жалобно застонал, как от сильной боли, и резко уселся, протирая глаза.

\- Что произошло? - спросил он сиплым голосом, беря чашку. Дин ответил:

\- Да ничего такого, малость дернули виски.

\- Нельзя пить. - Кастиэль изменился в лице, став очень печальным. - Алкоголь делает из меня шлюху. Я быстро понял, что так намного легче выносить секс. Словно прячешься за ширму.

\- Не переживай, фигня какая, подумаешь! - воскликнул Дин, его поразило признание Кастиэля. - Люди и не такое вытворяют с пьяных глаз.

Кастиэль отдал ему чашку. Дин поспешно продолжил:

\- Пойдем, посмотрим на звезды. На небе ни единого облачка.

Дин вытащил во двор два стула, принес кофейник.

\- С комфортом. - Кастиэль закутался в одеяло. - Отлично. Знаешь, я как-то сильно устал, не могу понять почему.

\- Много новых впечатлений. - Дин открыл банку с пивом. - Пиво тебе не предлагаю.

Они молча сидели, посматривая вверх. 

\- Надеюсь, тут исправное отопление, - сказал Дин сминая пятую банку. - Иначе зимой замерзнем. Надо проверить водопровод, деревья выкорчевать...

\- Это неинтересно, - безапелляционно отозвался Кастиэль, крылья вытянулись в стороны. - Не хочу слушать об этом.

\- Хочешь - не хочешь, а отныне это наш дом, - Дин погладил крыло, ему безумно нравилось ощущение гладких живых перьев. Кастиэль косо посмотрел на него и сказал:

\- Это мой дом и мое крыло, убери руку.

\- Ну да, конечно, - разозлился подвыпивший Дин. - Само собой, теперь ты хозяин.

\- Не произноси этого слова, - прошипел Кастиэль. - Я его ненавижу. 

\- Тебе не хватает любезности. - Винчестер потянул кольцо на крышке банки. - Все-таки я не последний человек в твоей жизни.

Он отставил пиво и встал, немного пошатываясь. Заявление Кастиэля, которое ясно давало понять, что Дин - лишний в этом месте, задело Винчестера. Если бы не алкоголь, Дин смог бы смириться с таким положением дел.

Он схватил Кастиэля за плечи и потянул вверх, упавшая чашка слабо звякнула, расколовшись на две половины. Дин без труда преодолел сопротивление Кастиэля, прижимая его к себе до хруста костей.

\- Ты позволил Сэму себя тискать, ты не был против объятий пастора, но вот я тебе не по вкусу, - сказал Дин прямо в лицо Кастиэлю, продолжая сдавливать его. Крылья взвились, как два полотнища, сбили стул, подняли в воздух гравий. - Если бы не я, ты бы так и сидел в своем фургоне, а Смит торговал бы тобой. Вот какой расклад, дорогуша. Так что будь более приветливым. Я не собираюсь в очередной раз оказаться в отставке. До тебя я жил с одним парнем по имени Майк. Мы строили планы, была любовь и шикарный секс. А потом кто-то внушил ему идиотскую мечту о карьере модели. Он собрал вещички и был таков. Даже не соизволил попрощаться, ни записки, ни телефонного звонка. И я не допущу, чтобы меня вышвырнули вон, как использованный презерватив.

Задыхающийся Кастиэль висел в его руках, больше не делая попыток вырваться. Он знал, что все завершится чем-то подобным. Дин - взрослый мужчина со всеми потребностями взрослого мужчины. Это как усадить голодного за стол с яствами и приказать не есть. Рано или поздно запрет будет нарушен. Дело времени и личной сдержанности.

Дин развел руки в стороны, позволив Кастиэлю упасть на землю.

\- Я поеду к Сэму, отгоню машину и заберу свою, - сообщил Винчестер, нашарив в кармане ключ зажигания. - Еды полным-полно, смотри, все не сожри.

Когда вдалеке затих шум от мотора, Кастиэль поднялся, подобрал осколки и, таща за собой одеяло, вернулся в дом. Настроение у него было на грани самоубийства. 

В ту ночь он пил виски, разговаривая с воображаемой матерью.

\- Я все испортил, Дин правду сказал. - Кастиэль смотрел на противоположную стену, и ему казалось, что там стоит размытый женский силуэт (почему-то) в длинном красном платье. - Он все для меня сделал, а я не могу переломить себя. Я не девственник, чтобы так выделываться, от меня не убудет. Он не вернется, я во всем виноват. 

Силуэт развел руки в стороны, как это недавно сделал Дин.

\- Мне на роду написано быть рабом. Дин - неплохая альтернатива Смиту. - Кастиэль окончательно упал духом.

Утром его разбудил звук колокола. Кастиэль долго прислушивался, стараясь понять, в чем дело. Звук доносился с первого этажа. Внезапно Кастиэль догадался - это был дверной звонок. 

За воротами стоял фургончик с надписью "Телефонная служба", за рулем зевал седой мужчина с усами, а на кнопку звонка жал мужчина в очках. Увидев Кастиэля, он снял очки, протер их, снова надел. Вытащил бумажку из нагрудного кармана синего комбинезона и спросил:

\- Вы - Кастиэль Кроули?

Кастиэль вспомнил, что это его фамилия и кивнул. Мужчина оглянулся на фургончик и сказал:

\- Нас прислал пастор Габриэль, он подал заявку на подключение телефонного номера. Мы можем войти?

Кастиэль, придерживая на груди накидку, подошел к воротам, с ужасом поняв, что Дин не оставил ему ключ.

\- Сожалею, - сказал он, чувствуя, как от стыда загорелись уши. - Я не знаю, где ключ.

Мужчина опять посмотрел на фургончик и предложил вскрыть замок. Кастиэль согласился без промедления, и вскоре ворота открылись.

Мастера в очках звали Лука, пожилого - Марк. Они проворно нашли старый телефонный кабель, проверили его и отправились искать в комнатах розетки. Кастиэль, чувствуя себя некомфортно от присутствия посторонних и от похмелья, решил выпить пива. 

\- Вам где розетки делать? - Лука незаметно приблизился к Кастиэлю, заставив его выронить ледяную банку. - Простите, я не хотел вас напугать.

Кастиэль попятился от него, стараясь максимально отойти. Лука буквально поедал его взглядом, шаря глазами по крыльям, лицу, рукам.

\- Вам это не мешает? - спросил он, поднимая банку и протягивая ее Кастиэлю. - Можно потрогать? Они настоящие?

Кастиэль, как завороженный, покорно расправил одно крыло. Он стоял неподвижно, пока мастер ощупывал перья, немного дергая их. Стоял, как статуя, но все внутри переворачивалось от протеста. "Надо сказать "нет", - Кастиэль закусил губу. - Скажи ему "нет". Ты клялся, что никто не будет тебя трогать". 

\- Прикольно, а нет перышка на память? - Лука повысил голос. - Марк! Иди сюда!

Напарник не разделил восторга Луки, сказав: "Оставь его в покое, работать надо", но пристально осмотрел окаменевшего Кастиэля. 

\- Что тут происходит? - В кухню стремительно вошел Дин, сгреб Луку за шкирку и как следует встряхнул. - Я видел в окно, как ты его лапал. Ты сюда зачем приперся? 

\- Телефонная компания, - пискнул мастер, не смея двинуться. - Мы по заявке пастора Габриэля.

Марк, сообразив, что не стоит злить Дина, опрометью кинулся в гостиную.

\- Вот и вкалывай, не то я тебе пальцы выкручу, - прорычал Дин, отпуская незадачливого мастера. - Давай пошустрей, не задерживайся надолго.

Оставшись наедине с Кастиэлем, он какое-то время стоял молча, перекатываясь с носка на пятку.

\- Я уснул в машине. - Дин налил воду в кофейник, достал банку с кофе, ложечку и две чашки. - Черт, по ночам холодрыга.

Он поставил кофейник на слабый огонь и подошел к Кастиэлю.

\- Начнем все с начала? - Дин чуть надавил на крыло, заставляя его опуститься. - Мы такого нагородили, придурки. Я не способен беседовать о чувствах, это для меня затруднительно. Но я готов ждать тебя хоть всю жизнь.

Кастиэль вышел из оцепенения, словно впервые увидев Дина. 

\- Твое лицо будто вырезано в моем мозгу, - сказал он, дотрагиваясь к своей голове. - Твой голос я узнаю среди сотен других голосов. Твой запах для меня единственный приемлимый. Ты врос в мою душу. Помоги мне освободиться от прошлого. Сам я не справлюсь, извини.

Дин обнял его, но не так, как накануне вечером. Он нежно прикасался ладонями к спине Кастиэля, положив их на лопатки, стараясь не сильно прижимать к себе напряженное тело. Контакт длился секунд десять, затем Дин отпустил Кастиэля и вернулся к плите.

\- Завтракать хочешь?

\- Я вчера напился. - Кастиэль спрятал пиво в холодильник. - И болтал со стеной.

\- Надеюсь, она тебе не ответила, - рассмеялся Дин, разливая кофе по чашкам. - Тебе надо еще поспать, ты бледный с зелеными тенями вокруг глаз. Мило выглядишь.

Он уложил Кастиэля на кровать и, немного колеблясь, взял крыло, выпрямил его и покрыл поцелуями плечо.

\- Не надо, - тихо попросил Кастиэль, не решаясь бурно протестовать. - Это неприятно.

Дин сразу отошел.

\- Ты еще не передумал их отрезать? - осведомился он, Кастиэль натянул на голову одеяло и буркнул: "Нет". - Ну и чудненько. Могу это организовать. Но запомни, операция будет преступлением против твоего тела. 

\- Заткнись, - снова буркнул Кастиэль. - Они отвратительны, от них сплошные проблемы.

\- Ну ты и дурак, - спокойно сказал Дин, закрывая за собой дверь.

*

Дин солгал Кастиэлю: ночь он провел не в машине на обочине дороги, а в доме пастора Габриэля. Он в самом деле собирался поехать к Сэму, а потом не возвращаться к Кастиэлю. Но что-то его остановило. Какое-то странное ощущение неправильности ситуации, боязнь фатально ошибиться. Поэтому Дин поднял пастора с постели и долго излагал свои сомнения и страхи.

Габриэль сидел напротив пьяного и расстроенного Дина, сочувственно слушал, изредка кивал. Он жил в маленьком флигиле рядом с церковью, очень скромно, почти по-монашески. Из обстановки присутствовало только самое необходимое, стены были выкрашены в светло-желтый цвет. Шкаф, заполненный книгами, альбомами с репродукциями картин, толстыми папками. Пастор налил в стаканы немного джина и цедил понемногу.

\- Провальная идея с самого первого дня. - Дин залпом выпил свою порцию, пастор пододвинул к нему бутылку. - Я не думал, что он настолько неприспособлен к жизни, не ожидал такого, если честно. За ним уход нужен, как за неразумным ребенком. Я так не могу, извините, это не для меня. Еще его заявления типа "это мой дом", что это значит? Мне проваливать подальше? Он шарахается от меня, это пытка, а не жизнь. 

\- Он с пяти лет жил, словно в вакууме. - Габриэль провел пальцем по мозаичному абажуру настольной лампы. - Кто-то должен помочь ему адаптироваться к нормальной жизни. Это не будет очень трудным заданием - Кастиэль умственно полноценный, хотя его эмоциональное развитие затормозилось примерно на уровне подростка. Посуди сам: с пяти лет его посадили в клетку, постоянно били, унижали, не считались с его мнением и с его желаниями. Удивительно, что он вообще адекватен. Значит, у него сильный характер, своего рода несгибаемый внутренний стержень. Другой человек, менее сильный, мог бы сойти с ума от стремительных перемен.

\- Инфантильная истеричка. - Дин вылил остатки джина в стакан и поставил пустую бутылку на подоконник. - Габриэль, я ему не нянька.

\- Все намного проще, поверь. - Пастор подошел к шкафу и принялся вытаскивать одну книгу за другой, всматривался в название и ставил обратно. - Вот увидишь, он быстро приспособится, его надо направить в нужное русло. Главное - Кастиэль не озлобился, не махнул на себя рукой, не отчаялся. Он надеется на твою помощь, не подведи его.

\- Я не буду воспитывать великовозрастного ребенка! - Дин ударил кулаком по столу. - Он не хочет ничего слышать о домашних делах.

\- Конечно не хочет! Он ничего в них не смыслит. - Пастор коротко хохотнул. - Долгое время я работал с жертвами насилия. Как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами. битье, сексуальное насилие, унижение. Им внушали, что они - ничтожества, уроды, ненормальные. Вызывали стокгольмский синдром. Они все не имели никакого самоуважения, считали себя полными неудачниками, которые заслуживают такого отношения. Из них вытравили уверенность в своих силах, эти люди боялись жизни. Кастиэль остро нуждается в психологической помощи, и я бы порекомендовал ему обратиться к профессиональному психотерапевту. Но у него есть ты.

Дин сказал "Ха!", но Габриэль помахал рукой, будто стряхивал пыль.

\- Не смейся, на тебе лежит ответственность за Кастиэля. Возможно до конца жизни он не оправится от прошлого. Ты должен смириться с тем, что возможно никогда вы не займетесь сексом. Взвесь все "за" и "против", но помни, что Кастиэль не выживет без тебя. И ты не должен дать ему считать себя новым хозяином. Другом, любовником, врагом, учителем - но только не новым Смитом. 

Пастор сказал: "Вот оно!" и вернулся к столу, держа в руке стопку книг.

\- Что это? - Винчестер недоуменно взял самую толстую книгу, прочитал название: "Энциклопедия домашнего хозяйства". - Что за фигня?

\- Не фигня, - терпеливо ответил Габриэль, заворачивая энциклопедию в газету. - Положи ее где-нибудь на заметном месте. Кастиэль обязательно ее прочитает, он любит читать. Да, и вот еще возьми несколько книг.

Он показал Дину "Историю моей жизни", "Оливер Твист", "Вино из одуванчиков", "451 градус по Фаренгейту" и "Чужак в чужой стране".

\- Это пойдет ему на пользу? - удивился Винчестер, беря пакет с книгами.

\- Поверь, это не просто пойдет на пользу. - Габриэль взглянул на часы. - Тебе надо немного поспать, негоже садиться за руль в такое время. 

Он указал на свою кровать, Дин хотел возразить, но его неудержимо клонило в сон от усталости и алкоголя. Поэтому он снял куртку, обувь и повалился на постель.

Пастор до утра просидел за столом, листая свои записи о Кастиэле, которые он успел набросать за эти дни. Габриэль хотел бы лично помогать Кастиэлю, но пришел к выводу, что никто не сделает это лучше Дина. "Их связь необычайно крепкая, они в чем-то похожи, - пастор прочитал строки о прошлой жизни Дина, о которой ему рассказал Сэм. - Оба изгнаны из семьи, фактически не имеют родителей. И сейчас никому не нужны".

\- Как я забыл. - Габриэль спохватился, вспомнив о телефонной компании. Он дождался семи часов утра и разбудил гостя. 

\- Я увез ключ, - убитым голосом сказал Дин, умываясь. - Вот черт.

\- Они приедут в восемь, у тебя еще есть время, - успокаивал его пастор, но Винчестер сгреб пакет и выскочил из дома, крикнув "спасибо!". 

Ворота были распахнуты, перед домом стоял фургончик, Дин оставил книги в машине и бегом бросился к входу. Он разглядел в окне кухни незнакомого мужчину, который щупал крыло Кастиэля. Дин с трудом заставил себя не бить наглеца, а ограничиться устным предупреждением.

Уложив Кастиэля, он проследил за работой мастеров, проверил связь и грубо велел им выметаться.

\- И держите рот на замке! - грозно сказал он, когда мастера спешно грузили инструменты в фургончик. - Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Это было откровенное позерство, но Дин его не стыдился. 

Положив энциклопедию и остальные книги на обеденный стол, Дин закатил рукава, намереваясь немного навести порядок. Он набрал воды в помятое металлическое ведро, найденное в гараже, с трудом нашел ветхую тряпку и потрепанную метлу. Уборка началась с гостиной. Дин давно таким не занимался, но горел таким энтузиазмом, что довольно быстро подмел пол и вымыл его, несколько раз меняя воду. Затем перебрался в столовую, придвинул стол к окну и начал собирать паутину со стен.

\- Привет. - Кастиэль зевал и потягивался. - Тебе помочь?

\- Мне не мешать, - весело ответил Дин. - Разве что крыльями паутину смахни.

\- Паутину? - Кастиэль втянул голову в плечи, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. - Пауки? Я не люблю насекомых.

\- Вчера, когда по шкафам шарил, то ничего не боялся. - Дин заметил, что Кастиэль был босым. - Обуйся, заболеешь.

\- Нет, я всегда хожу босиком. - Кастиэль уселся на стол. - Ты убрал в гостиной, теперь можно зажечь камин.

\- Нет, нельзя. - Дин закончил со стенами и, слегка выкрутив тряпку, принялся драить пол. - Дымоход не прочищен.

\- Скука. - Кастиэль забавно шевелил пальцами ног, Дин уставился на них, чувствуя легкое возбуждение. Он бы не отказался ощутить эти пальцы в своих руках... Винчестер отвернулся.

\- О, книги, - обрадовался Кастиэль, поворачиваясь и ложась на стол. Он взялся за книги, болтая ногами в воздухе. - Где взял? Габриэль дал, вижу его подпись. А когда ты у него был? Интересная подборка.

Вскоре он умолк, принявшись читать. Дин, стараясь не смотреть на Кастиэля, продолжал уборку. Но как он не отводил глаза, все равно постоянно натыкался взглядом на обнаженный торс Кастиэля, немного прикрытый крыльями. 

\- Встань, - попросил Дин. - Надо под столом убрать.

\- Убирай. - Кастиэль спрыгнул на пол, не отрываясь от чтения. Кожа на животе немного покраснела от соприкосновения со столешницей, Дин не удержался и провел ладонью по розовой полосе. Кастиэль заслонился книгой, умоляюще глядя на Винчестера.

\- Это немного невовремя, - схватив остальные книги, он ретировался из столовой, оставив Дина в крайне взбудораженном состоянии. Винчестер в сердцах швырнул тряпку, расплескав грязную воду. Тяжело дыша, он был вынужден опереться на стол, почувствовав тепло, оставшееся от Кастиэля. Дин прижался лицом к поверхности, обреченно понимая, что возбуждение само не пройдет. Он расстегнул молнию на джинсах, изнемогая от желания, ведь секса не было много дней, а воздержание не входило в жизненную позицию Дина. Он хотел растянуть удовольствие, но кончил почти сразу, оставив несколько белесых капель на столе. После этого уборка была явно не в тему; Дин вытер стол, выбросил тряпку, вылил воду и отправился наверх.

Кастиэль сидел на кровати, расправив крылья. Он успел прочитать страниц двадцать, и вид у него был крайне озадаченный.

\- Ума не приложу, как можно сжигать книги? - спросил он у Дина. - Представляешь общество, где чтение является преступлением?

Дин не был знаком с этим произведением, но не хотел показаться невеждой. Он что-то проворчал в ответ, укладываясь на кровать. 

\- Ты устал? - Кастиэль сунул книгу под подушку. Дин ничего не сказал, почти сразу проваливаясь в сон. 

Кастиэль осторожно поднялся, забрав энциклопедию. Он хотел есть, но не собирался будить Дина.

*

Ему удалось приготовить два бутерброда. Кастиэлю понравилось что-то делать собственными руками, и он взялся за более сложные рецепты. 

Дин проснулся через часа три, побрился, сменил одежду и с недоумением учуял запах еды. Не веря своему носу, он спустился на первый этаж, обнаружив на столе кастрюлю со спагетти и миску с салатом. Довольный Кастиэль восседал на стуле, как на троне, торжествующе поглядывая на Дина.

\- Я проголодался, - сказал он, наполняя тарелки. - Но кофе все равно за тобой.

Дин подумал, что пастор, скорее всего, чертов прорицатель. 

\- Посуду помоешь? - Кастиэль выгреб остатки спагетти в свою тарелку. - Я разбил два блюдца, но не порезался.

\- Я должен попросить прощения, - сказал Дин. - Ты не такой безнадежный, каким я тебя считал.

\- Безнадежный? - брови Кастиэля поползли вверх. - Это еще почему? Кстати, ты можешь купить бумагу и карандаш? Я хочу нарисовать дом, мне нравятся окна.

\- Кас, помолчи, пожалуйста, - попросил Дин, вставая. - Хватит недомолвок.

Кастиэль замолчал, испуганно уставившись на Дина. Почему ему стало страшно, он и сам не знал. В душе взметнулся ледяной страх, и Кастиэль ничего не смог с ним поделать. Тон Винчестера до жути напоминал тон Смита перед тем, как хозяин собирался наказывать раба. Кастиэль едва не слетел на пол, с трудом удержавшись от коленопреклонения.

\- Кас, что такое? - Дин не ожидал подобной реакции на безобидные слова. Кастиэль побелел, на лице появилось выражение панического ужаса. Дин потрясенно спросил:

\- Что с тобой? Ты чего-то боишься? 

Он потянул к себе Кастиэля, тот послушно поднялся. Дин обнял его, чуть сильнее, чем утром. 

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - сказал Дин, лаская губами ухо Кастиэля. - Разреши, пожалуйста.

Внезапно Кастиэль толкнул обеими руками Дина в грудь и бросился наутек.

Позже Дин позвонил пастору и покаялся в своем поступке. Габриэль принялся утешать его:

\- Конечно, ты поторопился, но не волнуйся. Каса надо приручить, однако тебе стоит смириться с тем, что он никогда не будет открытым до конца. Он доверяет тебе, при этом боится полностью довериться. Его психике нанесен непоправимый урон, тут ничего нельзя поделать. 

\- Габриэль. - Дин стиснул трубку, едва не укусив ее. - Я люблю Каса и хочу, чтобы он окончательно освободился. Он просил меня об этом. 

\- Тогда действуй сам по себе. - Пастор еле слышно рассмеялся. - И не слушай моих советов. Бесконечное терпение и всепрощение, вот что тебе нужно. 

*

Дин привез кипу бумаг формата А-4 и А-3, коробки с карандашами и мольберт, купив все это после долгого допроса продавца в специализированном магазине. Кастиэль долго смотрел на это добро, а потом обхватил Дина руками и крыльями, расцеловав в обе щеки. Весь день он провел во дворе, перенося мольберт с места на место. Дин звал его обедать, Кастиэль кивнул ему, но не бросил своего занятия. Пришлось Дину есть снаружи, поставив тарелку на колени.

Кастиэль нарисовал несколько изображений дома с разных ракурсов. Он рисовал отдельные окна, двери, деревья, растительный орнамент, облака, траву, букашек, изведя листов тридцать. Дин попытался сказать ему, что надо экономить, и в ответ нарвался на беззаботное "да ладно тебе". Вечером Кастиэль перебрался в дом, и тут Дин понял, что самое трудное впереди. Кастиэль зарисовывал все подряд. Он носился по дому, как угорелый, издавая невнятные восклицания и, в конце концов, свалился от усталости. Дин оставил его спать на полу рядом с кроватью, укрыв двумя одеялами. 

Винчестер знал, каково приходится семьям, где живут дети с особыми потребностями. На его взгляд, это были сплошные мучения. Таких детей нельзя оставлять без присмотра, они нуждались в постоянном уходе. Дин без остановки пил виски, сидя за кухонным столом. Кастиэль вписывался в схему жизни таких семей. "Чему-то он научится, но жить полноценно у него не выйдет, - мрачно думал Винчестер. - Я навсегда прикован к нему". Вдруг ему стало стыдно за такие мысли. Дин сделал еще глоток и оставил бутылку. 

Кастиэль свернулся под одеялами, снаружи виднелись кончики крыльев и взлохмаченная макушка. Дин попробовал поднять его, говоря: "В постели лучше спать". Кастиэль перебрался на кровать, не открывая глаз. Дин поплелся в ванную, справедливо решив, что перед сном надо освежиться.

Он осторожно устроился на постели, прижавшись лицом к спине Кастиэля, прямо между крыльев. Дину нравилось прикасаться к перьям, он положил голову на плечо крыла, ощущая, как под кожей перекатываются поддерживающие мышцы. От крыльев пахло чем-то горячим и чистым, словно от поглаженного белья. Дин вдыхал этот аромат, начиная возбуждаться. Это было превыше его, превыше любой выдержки, сильнее чувства порядочности. Он хотел обладать Кастиэлем, принести ему удовольствие, показать себя, как искусного любовника. Дин обнял спящего одной рукой, дотронулся до сосков, ощутив легкое содрогание, продолжил ласку. Вскоре он понял, что это не самая эрогенная зона Кастиэля. Когда Дин прошелся ногтями по шее, Кастиэль изогнулся. 

Дин повернул его к себе, помогая переместить крылья. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шептал Дин. Он вылизывал шею, слегка захватывая кожу губами, но не поднимаясь выше, хотя страстно желал ощутить язык Кастиэля, втянуть его в свой рот, чуть посасывая. Однако это было бы слишком смело, при том, что Дин обезумел от возбуждения. Он положил руку на живот Кастиэля, медленно спустился вниз.

\- Дин! - выкрикнул Кастиэль, хватая Винчестера за волосы. Больше ничего он не произнес, поддавшись напору партнера. Никто из клиентов не заботился об удобстве Кастиэля, никого из них не волновали его чувства. Отработка денег, вот что было им нужно. Кастиэль должен был подчиняться любым требованиям, даже самым жестоким. Один из постоянных клиентов после секса тушил сигарету об колено Кастиэля. Другому нравилось душить живую игрушку. Кастиэль привык, что его используют, как хотят. Его заставляли испытывать оргазм, что было неприятно. После этого он всегда ужасно себя чувствовал.

Но на этот раз наслаждение было иного порядка. Кастиэль впервые ощущал возбуждение безо всякого сожаления. Он позволил себе оказаться полностью открытым, позволил Дину довести его до оглушающего конца. Кастиэль не мог отдышаться, казалось, что сердце ударяется в ребра, стремясь вырваться наружу. Сладчайшая истома распространилась по всему телу, вынуждая Кастиэля громко стонать. Дин обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, проникая твердым языком между губ Кастиэля. Обволакивающий привкус поцелуя, Кастиэль не мог оторваться от Дина. Изысканное угощение. Кастиэль понял, что осталось на языке Дина, и это было обалденно приятно. 

Дин умостился на крыле, голова Кастиэля покоилась на его руке. 

*

Но утром Кастиэль стряхнул сонного Дина с крыла и стремительно убрался из комнаты. Ему было настолько стыдно за свою податливость, что хотелось закрыться в подвале и не выходить до самой смерти. Он долго сидел в ванной, пока не замерз. Потом взял бумагу и карандаши, вознамерившись целый день провести во дворе и делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

К его ярости потемневшее небо щедро сеяло мелкий дождь. Кастиэлю не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться в дом.

*  
9.

Больше всего Кастиэль боялся встретиться с Дином. Он не знал, как тот поведет себя после своей победы. А Кастиэль считал, что Дин одержал именно победу, заставив его испытать оргазм. 

Кастиэль пошел в кухню, поджимая пальцы ног от холода. Пол на первом этаже был покрыт каменной плиткой приятного светло-коричневого цвета. Она оказалась теплее мрамора, но поздняя осень остудила камень. Кастиэль не помнил, где оставил обувь, а подниматься на второй этаж ему не хотелось. 

Он открыл холодильник, раздумывая что бы такого съесть. Чувство голода всегда наваливалось неожиданно, оно было нестерпимым, от него болели желудок и печень. Кастиэлю казалось, что если он немедленно не поест, то умрет. Смит знал об этом и использовал голод в качестве наказания. Кастиэль вдруг обнаружил, что стоит перед открытым холодильником, и не знает что тут делает. Мысль о бывшем хозяине выбила его из колеи, Кастиэль боязливо оглянулся, отыскивая высокую фигуру Смита. Хозяин умел бесшумно двигаться, появляясь как призрак. 

Кастиэль немного успокоился, вспомнив, где находится. Он открыл "нулевое" отделение, взял сыр и масло. Дину не нравилось, когда стол был усыпан крошками, и Кастиэль положил продукты на поднос. Усевшись за стол, он принялся сооружать бутерброд, прислушиваясь к монотонному шуму за окнами. Кастиэль увлекся размазыванием застывшего масла по хлебу, когда в дверь столовой вошел Дин в помятой одежде. От неожиданности Кастиэль выронил хлеб и проехался острием ножа по ладони. Он уставился на порез, набухающий кровью, несколько капель вытекли и упали на стол. 

\- Вот черт! - воскликнул Дин, рванувшись к Кастиэлю. - Аккуратней надо!

К его неприятному удивлению, Кастиэль проворно обогнул стол и выбежал из столовой.

\- Да что такое, - досадливо протянул Дин, следуя за ним. Красный отпечаток руки на двери в библиотеку показал, где скрылся Кастиэль. Дин повернул ручку, но дверь не открылась.

\- Кас! Не валяй дурака! - крикнул Дин, пытаясь что-нибудь увидеть сквозь грязное стекло. - Немедленно открой, ну что за ребячество! Я сварю кофе, хочешь? Руку перевяжу, давай, открой.

В библиотеке было тихо.

\- Ну и сиди там, - плюнул Дин. - Когда зад замерзнет, вылезешь.

Он постучал по двери и вернулся в столовую. Дин вытер кровь, доделал бутерброд и оставил его на тарелке, думая, что Кастиэль перестанет упрямиться и выйдет из укрытия. Как и обещал, он сварил кофе, выпил чашку и отправился в подвал, намереваясь включить отопление. Дин боялся, что дом отсыреет и заплесневеет. "Сначала отопление, потом проверить батареи и трубы, затем посмотреть чердак", - думал он, спускаясь по каменной лестнице.

*

Кастиэль сидел на подоконнике, прижимая раненую руку к бедру. Его кровь сворачивалась довольно быстро, этот случай не был исключением. Кастиэль слышал Дина, но не собирался открывать дверь. Он не хотел смотреть ему в глаза после такой ночи. 

Высота первого этажа была примерно под четыре метра. Кастиэль разглядывал пустые книжные полки, задрав голову. Он прикидывал, сколько здесь было книг, но никак не мог представить даже примерную цифру. На верхние полки можно было дотянуться, взобравшись на деревянную лестницу. Кастиэль осмотрел колесики и немного покатал лестницу вдоль полок. Затем начал подниматься по широким ступенькам, стремясь дотянуться до какого-то свертка, увиденного на самом верху. Сверток оказался картонной папкой на тесемках, Кастиэль сдул с нее пыль и только хотел развязать узел, как заметил насколько высоко он забрался.

И тут он узнал, что боится высоты. До этого ему не приходилось такого испытывать, страх был сродни ужасу перед хозяином. Все тело застыло в диком напряжении, мышцы будто остекленели, кожа натянулась, словно на барабане. Кастиэль не мог пошевелиться, в животе появился кусок льда, который рос, заполняя собой кровеносные сосуды, добираясь к голове. Кастиэль хотел позвать Дина, но голос пропал.

Кое-как ему удалось разжать пальцы, папка упала, звук от ее падения резанул по ушам. Кастиэль продолжал стоять, мелкие судороги начали сводить мышцы на ногах. "Я точно переломаю что-нибудь, - Кастиэль заставлял себя дышать. - Дин разозлится, я в самом деле придурковатый ребенок". Эта мысль вынудила его опустить сначала одну ногу, а затем вторую. Кастиэль опомнился, сидя на полу. Он растирал пальцы ног, все еще согнутые судорогой. 

"Ничего выше собственного роста, - подумал Кастиэль, глядя на лестницу. - В первый и последний раз". Он вспомнил о папке, из-за которой едва не убился.

Узел не поддавался, Кастиэль разгрыз тесемку, и с нетерпением вытряхнул из папки содержимое. Вырезки из газет и журналов, все на тему приюта св. Христофора, Кастиэль перебрал их, надеясь найти фотографии семьи. Подписи перечисляли имена благотворителей, гостей, персонала. На одной фотографии он увидел пожилого мужчину в окружении детей, они стояли перед входом в приют. "Мистер Томас Ян со своими воспитанниками", Кастиэль до боли в глазах всматривался в серую картинку на пожелтевшем листке. 

"Мистер и миссис Иоанн Кроули с дочерью на открытии столовой для бедняков". Кастиэль так и впился взглядом в этот снимок. Очень высокий мужчина в светлом костюме, с массивной тростью, чуть отставленной в сторону. Женщина в шляпе, одетая в длинное белое (?) платье, держит спутника под руку. Тоненькая девушка в белой блузке и черной юбке, выглядела так, будто собиралась отбежать в сторону, но мать удержала ее за руку. Кастиэль медленно поднялся, открыл дверь и принес из гостиной мольберт. Дина не было, но в данный момент Кастиэля он совершенно не интересовал.

Он сложил листик так, чтобы отделить девушку от других, и прикрепил газетную вырезку к раме. Кастиэль смотрел, не отрываясь, на лицо своей матери, и постепенно в его голове что-то нарастало, набухало, словно кровь на порезе. Он взял карандаш, заточил его и, немного помедлив, сделал первые штрихи на ослепительно-белом листе. 

Кастиэля затопил поток звуков, будто он снова оказался на сцене посреди толпы зрителей. Боль от прикосновений жадных пальцев вернулась, крылья непроизвольно подергивались, повинуясь фантомам, которые тянули за перья, желая заиметь хотя бы одно перышко. 

\- На память, - произнес Кастиэль, наклоняя голову набок. - Нет ли перышка на память.

Он говорил, не понимая слов, шум усиливался, галдение становилось громче и требовательней. Карандаш сломался от нажима, Кастиэль отбросил его и взял другой. Что-то мешало сосредоточиться, Кастиэль разорвал листик со снимком пополам, оставив девушку. Вторую часть он скомкал и наступил на нее. Теперь ничего не сбивало с толку.

Постепенно шум утихал; он схлынул, как волна, оставляя за собой смертельную усталость и сонливость. Кастиэль провел рукой по рисунку, не видя его, и побрел в спальную.

*

Дин усердно чертыхался, включая отопление. Сначала он заполнил трубы водой, после ему пришлось побегать по дому, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии протеканий. Дверь в библиотеку была по-прежнему закрытой, но Дин смог рассмотреть очертания мольберта и Кастиэля. "Художник", - улыбнулся Винчестер, однако оставил все как есть. Система отопления регулировалась автоматически, за ней не требовалось постоянно следить. Крыша оказалась без дырок, довольный Дин отправился в ванную. Тщательно вымывшись и сменив одежду, он отнес ее в кухню, намереваясь постирать. Сложив вещи в стиралку, Дин с досадой обнаружил отсутствие порошка. "Ладно, сначала завтрак", - решил он. Бутерброд остался нетронутым, Дин подумал, что это не к добру.

Кастиэля в библиотеке не оказалось, Дин обошел мольберт и замер от восхищения. 

Девушка в белом коротком платье. Она стремительно шла по дороге, усыпанной гравием. Позади нее виднелось что-то черное, составленное из сплетения ломаных рваных линий. Оно будто гналось за девушкой, протягивая к ней свои многочисленные руки. Дин поморгал, нет, он не ошибся. Это были руки с кривыми пальцами, имеющие больше чем три фаланги, длинные загнутые ногти. Дина пробрала дрожь, он заметил несомненное сходство девушки и Кастиэля. Он снял с мольберта желтоватый клочок с фотографией. Имени не было, но Дин понял, кто на снимке.

На рисунке застыли полоски засохшей крови.

*

Дин нашел Кастиэля крепко спящим. Он с головой закутался в одеяло, Дин взял его джинсы, оказавшиеся под кроватью, хотел сложить, но заметил пятна крови. Перебросив джинсы через плечо, Дин пошел искать сумку с вещами Кастиэля. Она валялась в одной из комнат, Винчестер вернулся в спальную, повесил на спинку кровати чистые штаны и рубашку, предварительно ее осмотрев. Все рубашки Кастиэля застегивались сзади на липучку или на кнопки. Для крыльев имелись два выреза, Дин прикинул, сколько стоит пошить на заказ такую вещь. "Купить обычную, отдать переделать", - Дин взял самую старую рубашку, немного оборванную на подоле, решив использовать ее, как образец.

Он стянул одеяло, чтобы спящий не задохнулся, убрал волосы с лица. Его внимание привлекло какое-то пятно на коже, на расстоянии примерно полтора дюйма от правого уха. Дин осторожно разгреб волосы.

Татуировка буквы S, сделанная черной краской. Клеймо хозяина. Кастиэль не переносил, когда притрагивались к голове, жутко нервничая от этого. Дин убрал руку, вернул одеяло на место. 

Он отбежал подальше от дома, чтобы кричать от злости, потому что не было сил сдерживаться. Ему хотелось разбить что-нибудь, желательно череп Смита. 

Успокоившись, Дин вернулся в дом, положил бутерброд в пакет, приготовил еще один и оставил на тумбочке. Поставив рядом с пакетами стакан апельсинового фреша, Дин написал короткую записку, сообщая, что едет в город за порошком для стирки. Он пересчитал деньги, приободрился и, высвистывая любимую мелодию, сел за руль. 

Купив нужное, Дин поискал ателье. Он чувствовал себя долбаной домохозяйкой, хлопочущей вокруг мужа. Внезапная мысль была подобна электрическому удару: Дин остановил машину перед ювелирным магазином. За прилавком стоял мужчина, чем-то похожий на кузнечика.

\- Добрый день! - непонятно почему счастливый продавец приветствовал Дина. - Очень рад вас видеть! Что вам посоветовать? 

Дин покраснел. Идея уже не казалась удачной, он едва не сбежал, но продавец, игриво сверкая очками, сказал:

\- Итак, я вас внимательно слушаю.

Дин жалобно взглянул на него, мучительно подбирая слова. Он поднял левую руку, продавец понимающе кивнул. В один миг он достал подставку с кольцами, увидев гримасу Дина, продавец сменил подставку.

\- Цены весьма приемлимые, - серьезно сказал он. - Есть всевозможные варианты: для обручения, для венчания, просто так. 

Дин нервно смотрел на ценники, продавец снова кивнул и вытащил третью подставку.

\- Разумеется, можно обойтись без камней, - продолжил он. - Главным остается внимание к человеку. Вы знаете размер?

Дин помотал головой. 

\- Ну ничего, всегда можно подогнать. 

На предыдущей подставке Дин заприметил кольцо с круглым рубином. Оно выглядело немного грубоватым, но Винчестеру понравилось. Он вертел его так и сяк, все больше представляя его на пальце Кастиэля. 

\- Есть второе такое же, - сказал продавец. - Я предоставлю скидку.

\- У меня нет столько денег сразу. - Дин с сожалением вернул кольцо. 

\- Ничего страшного, я могу подождать. - Продавец сложил кольцо в коробочку. - Сколько угодно.

*

После пробуждения Кастиэль не сразу вспомнил о случившемся. Он съел бутерброды, выпил сок. В доме стало заметно теплее, Кастиэль с удовольствием потрогал батерею. В ванной было немного жарковато, Кастиэль вымылся и побрился. Записку от Дина он не заметил и отправился его искать. 

"В город уехал, что ли?", - Кастиэль увидел открытую дверь в библиотеку и захлопнул ее. По непонятной причине ему не хотелось туда заходить. Он вернулся в спальную, взял книгу и вскоре полностью погрузился в сюжет. Бунт Монтэга против системы показался ему настолько близким, что Кастиэль почувствовал невероятное поднятие духа. Ему захотелось что-нибудь нарисовать, например, квартиру Монтэга или его жену, лежащую в постели с "ракушками" в ушах.

\- Да где же она? - сердито спросил Кастиэль, не находя бумагу. Он порыскал по комнатам и все-таки решился войти в библиотеку. Несколько листов валялись на подоконнике, Кастиэль сгреб их и повернулся к выходу.

Он не помнил этот рисунок. Кастиэль притронулся к нему, и воспоминания налетели на него, как порыв зимнего ветра. Он спрятал рисунок на полке, для этого пришлось подняться на пару ступенек. Удостоверившись, что ничего не видно, Кастиэль сложил мольберт, бумагу и тут на что-то напоролся левой пяткой. Сломанный карандаш попал в расщелину между каменными плитами, и Кастиэль наступил на него. 

\- Е... сука! - Кастиэль зажал рот рукой, до этого он выражался только по требованию клиентов. Ему не нравились подобные слова, но боль заставила его их произнести. Хромая, он добрался до ванной и, усевшись на край, принялся промывать рану. Боль не утихала, кровь не останавливалась. Кастиэль уныло смотрел на алую воду, дожидаясь возвращения Дина. 

Кастиэль думал, что Дин рассердится на него, ведь уже второй раз за день он умудрился причинить себе вред. Но Винчестер снял куртку, закатил рукава и, замотав ногу полотенцем, сказал:

\- Обхвати меня за шею и не дергайся.

Он поднял притихшего Кастиэля на руки, посетовал на "тяжелую задницу" и отнес его в комнату. 

\- Наш ангел-хранитель запамятовал об аптечке. - Дин разорвал одну из своих футболок и наложил повязку на рану. - Не очень красиво, зато держится.

Он сидел на кровати, держа поврежденную ногу в своих руках, и смотрел на нее со странным выражением. Затем наклонился, и Кастиэль изумленно ощутил, как язык прикасается к его пальцам, двигается по своду стопы. Это было настолько приятно, что хотелось продлить это ощущение до бесконечности. Дин отодвинулся, Кастиэль с сожалением вздохнул.

\- Да, ты не из тех, кто просит продолжения, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

*

Рана долго заживала, и Кастиэлю понравилось передвигаться по дому с помощью Дина. Он наслаждался ощущением поддерживающей руки, но, по-прежнему, не делал встречных шагов. Он позволял Дину изредка обнимать его, однако избегал повторения близости.

Узнав о травме, приехал Габриэль, долго вычитывал Кастиэля, посматривая на Дина. Тому показалось, что пастор упрекает его в недосмотре и немного рассердился.

\- Что ты забыл в библиотеке? Там пусто, как у меня в кошельке! - Пастор всплеснул руками.

\- Он там рисовал, - объяснил Дин.

\- Рисовал? - Габриэль удивленно округлил глаза. - Покажи, прошу! Я обожаю живопись.

Дин не стал дожидаться разрешения застеснявшегося Кастиэля, но не обнаружил рисунка с девушкой. Он принялся шарить по полкам и нашел искомое.

\- Ты такой смешной, - сказал он Кастиэлю. - Повыше надо было спрятать.

\- Я не люблю лестницы, - проворчал Кастиэль, с тревогой наблюдая за пастором. К ему изумлению, Габриэль расчувствовался и даже прослезился.

\- Ты прямо как с натуры рисовал. - Пастор промакнул глаза носовым платком. - Как у тебя получилось?

\- Папка с газетными вырезками, - сказал взволнованный Кастиэль, забирая рисунок. - Неважно, это все неважно.

\- Да перестань! - Дин принес еще несколько листов. - Габриэль, он иллюстрации к книгам рисует. 

\- А вот это просто замечательно! - воскликнул пастор, с восторгом рассматривая рисунки. - Я мог бы предложить твои работы в каком-нибудь издательстве. Если ты позволишь, разумеется.

\- Да куда он денется! - Дин обнял Кастиэля, несколько раз энергично встряхнул. - Правда, Кас? Ты должен разрешить.

\- Я не знаю, - жалобно ответил Кастиэль, отстраняя от себя Дина. - Кому это нужно? Если ты проговоришься о моем уродстве, то тем более никто не захочет смотреть. Или наоборот, захотят только из-за крыльев.

\- Соображаешь. - Габриэль все-таки взял рисунки и сложил их в свою сумку. - Не волнуйся, у меня есть знакомые в издательском деле. 

После его отъезда Кастиэль долго ничего не говорил, а потом спросил:

\- Если все получится, то мне придется выйти отсюда и показаться на людях? И они снова будут на меня глазеть.

Дин ничего на это не ответил. Он думал, что рисунки Кастиэля совершенны и что никто не оценит их должным образом. Дин не отдавал себе отчета в том, что надеется на непризнание Кастиэля как художника, чтобы он всегда оставался с ним. 

*

В воскресенье приехал Сэм на машине Дина. Между братьями возникла короткая, но эмоциональная перебранка возле гаража. Сэм был очень зол на Дина.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это машина Джессики? - возмущался младший. - Да ничего ты не понимаешь, чурбан! Я чуть не рассорился с Джессикой!

\- Но ведь не рассорился. - Дин попытался разрулить ситуацию, однако Сэм не сдавался. 

\- От тебя ни слова благодарности за весь мой труд! Меня могли отчислить! 

\- Прости, ну что мне сделать? - Дин начал закипать. - Что? В ногах поваляться? Ну давай, упаду, ботиночки поцелую. Я облажался с доставкой твоей машины, но она в целости и сохранности. Забирай ее и будь счастлив.

\- Хорошо, буду. - Сэм сердито бросил брату ключи от "Импалы" и, не заходя к Кастиэлю, уехал.

\- Зато не придется с тобой разлучаться. - Расстроенный Дин взялся за пиво. - Вот он психанул, так психанул, даже меня переплюнул.

\- Жаль, что ты поссорился с братом. - Кастиэль пошевелил пальцами на раненой ноге. - Еще болит.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я... - Дин не договорил, но Кастиэль кивнул, не сводя глаз с ноги. Дин положил ее себе на колени и начал гладить пальцы, обводя ногти, чуть пощипывая подушечки. Потом наклонился и взял в рот большой палец, слегка прикусил его. Кастиэль закрыл глаза, стараясь в полной мере насладиться новыми ощущениями. Он бы никогда не подумал, что такие ласки будут настолько возбуждающими. Ему и в голову не приходило, что его ноги окажутся эрогенной зоной. Он знал насчет своей шеи, но вот ноги оставались неизведанной территорией. 

Дин сам возбудился не на шутку. Он устроился между ног Кастиэля, навалившись на него, и принялся целовать шею. Вскоре Дин понял - еще немного и Кастиэль попросит о чем-то большем, чем ласки. Винчестер жаждал услышать эту просьбу, одновременно понимая, что она не прозвучит. Так оно и получилось: Кастиэль даже закусил губу, чтобы не проронить ни звука.

\- До чего же ты упрямый, - сказал Дин, расстегивая свои джинсы. - Пора помочь друг другу.

Кастиэль отвернулся, прикидываясь совершенно незаинтересованной стороной. Но он имел дело с Дином, который не собирался отступать. Дин нашел удобную позицию и сообщил с ухмылкой: "Опять все за тебя делать приходится". Кастиэль едва не вскочил, почувствовав руку Дина на себе, но вскоре полностью расслабился. Он смотрел прямо в глаза партнера и видел в них свое отражение. Это было неожиданно и крайне возбуждающе. Теперь он понял, зачем люди делают зеркальный потолок над кроватью. 

\- Обними меня крыльями, - попросил Дин, не прекращая двигать рукой. - Пожалуйста.

Кастиэль не мог ему отказать. Крылья легли на спину и ягодицы Дина, образовав что-то вроде покрывала.

\- Они невероятны. - Дин оглянулся. - Они прекрасны. Я люблю тебя, люблю.

Кастиэль запрокинул голову, всецело отдаваясь любимому. Запах туалетной воды, виски и излившейся спермы образовал одурительный аромат, заставивший Кастиэля на время потерять контроль над собой. Он притянул к себе Дина, мало соображая, что делает, разом забыв обо всех своих принципах. Кастиэль ждал поцелуя, чтобы насладиться им, и преодолеть собственные табу.

\- Ты - мой, - сказал Дин. - Ты полностью мой.

Это было ошибкой. Кастиэль сразу замкнулся и, столкнув с себя Дина, ушел в ванную, держась за стены.

\- Вот ты и облажался, чувак. - Дин стянул с себя джинсы и футболку. - Молодец, так держать. Глядишь, в старости он разрешит тебе прощальный поцелуй на смертном одре.

*  
10.

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - сказал Кастиэль во время ужина тем же вечером. - Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен тебе за всю свою новую жизнь. Не знаю, как возможно отплатить тебе, ясно, что твой поступок не оценивается деньгами.

Дин поерзал на стуле, предчувствуя неприятное признание.

\- Ты знаешь мое отношение к сексу, к физическому контакту. - Кастиэль говорил, водя пальцем по едва зажившему порезу на ладони. - Я хотел бы измениться, но это превыше меня. Ничего не могу поделать, эта двойственность разрывает мозг. Ты не вынесешь платонических отношений, а я не могу предоставить регулярный секс. Из этого есть два выхода. Или ты уходишь, или периодически ищешь себе партнера. 

Он взглянул на Дина, который сидел, выпрямившись, словно палку проглотил.

\- Это не жизнь, а сплошное мучение. Ты делаешь мне приятно, а я страдаю от этого. Хочу и боюсь, каждое твое прикосновение безумно возбуждающее. Я жажду его, но мое тело словно каменеет. Мне кажется, что поддавшись тебе, я снова оказываюсь в руках клиента. Что не ты, а очередная скотина овладевает мною. Это невыносимо, просто невыносимо.

Кастиэль закрыл лицо руками.

\- Я хотел бы умереть, чтобы не заставлять тебя жить со мной. Ты здоровый молодой мужчина, заслуживаешь нормальных отношений. Я самый настоящий калека, развалина, урод. Ты думаешь, что я абсолютный неумеха в сексе, это не так. Мне пришлось многому обучиться, но я не хочу...

\- Знаешь, куда однажды я заходил в городе? - Дин убрал руки Кастиэля и заставил его смотреть прямо на него. - В три места, супермаркет не в счет. В ателье, где заказал рубашки. В ювелирный магазин, где присмотрел два кольца. И еще в одно заведение.

Он подошел к Кастиэлю и, опустившись на колени, наклонил голову на левый бок.

\- Разгреби волосы. Смелей, я не рассыплюсь.

\- Тут выстрижен участок, - прошептал Кастиэль. - Что это?

\- Мне удалось ее скрыть, хорошо, что волосы немного отросли, - Дин улыбнулся. - Твое имя.

Кастиэль невольно схватился за то место, где была буква S. Она будто жгла кожу, постоянно напоминая Кастиэлю о прошлом.

\- Перестань. - Дин взял со стола нож. - Если ты доверишься мне...

Он положил голову Кастиэля на стол, с силой прижав ее левой рукой.

\- Я не буду вырываться, - послышался тихий голос.

\- Уверен? - Дин низко наклонился. - Точно?

Конечно, татуировку можно было вывести, но для этого требовалась квалифицированная помощь. Дин не желал, чтобы к Кастиэлю притрагивались посторонние. Он очертил кончиком ножа букву и, слегка надавив на нож, поддел кожу. Полилась кровь, Кастиэль вцепился пальцами за стол, учащенно дыша. 

\- Мой отец - охотник, - сказал Дин, умело орудуя ножом. - Он ловит, убивает и свежует зверей. Как ты думаешь, я могу избавить тебя от крохотного кусочка кожи?

Он приложил к ране туго свернутые бумажные полотенца, и помог другу выпрямиться. Кровь испачкала шею, затекла на грудь, Дин ее вытер.

\- Спасибо. - Кастиэль держал полотенца, боль пульсировала в ране, но осознание того, что он стер следы Смита со своего тела, наполняло душу светом.

*

После этого случая прошел месяц. Пастор подбрасывал Дину работу, представив его своей пастве, как первоклассного автомеханика. Кастиэль все больше обживался в доме, приучив себя к домашним занятиям. Ему больше по душе было чтение или рисование, но он хотел быть полезным и не разочаровывать Дина. Кастиэль заметил как-то сочувствующий взгляд Дина, когда сильно порезался, пытаясь разделать рыбу. Он скрыл боль, притворился веселым и даже пошутил над своей неловкостью. Винчестер мало поверил напускной беззаботности Кастиэля и, сердито ворча, обработал рану. После этого Кастиэль старался изо всех сил не получать такой взгляд. Из-за него он ощутил себя неполноценным, а это было невозможно стерпеть. 

Они сумели привести комнаты в более менее приличный вид, хотя по-прежнему требовался мелкий ремонт, на который не хватало денег и рабочих рук. Дин оценил метраж стен в самой маленькой комнате, и с сожалением отказался от идеи переклеить обои. Он ограничился шлифовкой и покраской дверей, окна оставил на теплое время года. Вместе с Кастиэлем Дин закончил уборку помещений, ненужную мебель он разобрал и поставил в одной из комнат. Почти во всем доме было пусто и гулко, однако ни Дин, ни Кастиэль не заморачивались от этого. Зато они всегда знали кто где находится.

По вечерам они сидели в своей комнате и смотрели телевизор. Дину удалось передвинуть кровать ближе к окну, занавешенному бордовой шторой. Ее Дин нашел в сундуке на чердаке. Там обнаружилась всякая всячина: кухонная утварь, подсвечники, елочные украшения, старая одежда и обувь. Дин принес подсвечники, вычистил их и поставил на подоконник в комнате и в столовой, предварительно купив ароматические свечи. Кастиэль отнесся к ним с опаской, объяснив это страхом поджечь крылья. Но Дин только усмехнулся. 

За домом росли фруктовые деревья, неухоженные, как и все вокруг. Дин потер затылок и сказал, что ни черта не смыслит в садоводстве. Но от яблок не откажется. На это Кастиэль, зябко кутаясь в две накидки, возразил, что яблоки зимой не созревают. "Надеюсь, это шутка?", - посмеиваясь, спросил Дин. Кастиэль обхватил себя крыльями и пожаловался на холод. 

Оказалось, что он ни разу не попадал в зиму. Смит переезжал на юг, пережидая холода, поэтому Кастиэль постоянно мерз. Дин купил ему толстые шерстяные носки, когда получил решительный отказ носить обувь в доме. 

\- Знаешь, я не против видеть твои босые ноги, - сказал Дин, вручая носки удивленному Кастиэлю. - Но вот вытирать тебе сопливый нос не собираюсь. 

*

Кастиэль, сдвинув брови, читал пособие по рисованию, не находя для себя ничего нового. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось, но он не говорил об этом Дину и Габриэлю. Библиотека постепенно заполнялась книгами и альбомами. На нижние полки Кастиэль складывал свои рисунки, карандаши, точилки и ластики. Он подумывал о красках, но пока не рисковал браться за новое. Пастор с сожалением сказал, что в издательствах не заинтересовались иллюстрациями Кастиэля, отговорившись общими фразами. Кастиэль принял эту новость с затаенной радостью. Ему не нравилось, что кто-то видел его рисунки, и ему не нравилось перспектива показаться на людях в случае успеха.

Телефон в спальне Дин поставил на тумбочку так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до него, не вставая. Кастиэль, не отрываясь от чтения, снял трубку.

\- Здравствуйте! - раздался звонкий мужской голос. Кастиэль отложил книгу и ответил: "Здравствуйте, с кем я имею дело?".

\- Вы меня не узнаете? - удивился мужчина. - Нотариус Клод, мы встречались в конце сентября.

Кастиэль помнил встречу, но для него все еще существовала проблема узнавания голосов.

\- Когда можно привезти вещи? Вещи вашей бабушки из ее комнаты в пансионе. Потом их перенесли на склад, и вот теперь я смогу вернуть их вам.

\- Вещи? - недоумевал Кастиэль, потирая затылок, как это делал Дин. - Какие вещи?

\- Мебель и украшения. Украшения хранились у меня в сейфе.

\- В любой день, - Кастиэлю стало любопытно, что именно привезут. 

\- Ты завтра занят? - как бы между прочим спросил Кастиэль у Дина во время ужина. 

\- Что ты опять задумал? - Дин отсутствовал целый день, проведя его в гараже за починкой старой машины. "Она дорога мне как память", - сказал хозяин развалюхи, что гарантировало долгую и оплачиваемую работу. Само собой, Дин устал и не собирался вести длинные беседы. Кастиэль рассказал о звонке нотариуса.

\- Вещи? Украшения? - Дин заметно оживился. - Если что толковое, то можно продать.

\- Ты все к деньгам сводишь? - Кастиэль слегка разозлился. 

\- Кас, я зарабатываю, но этого недостаточно, чтобы платить по счетам и оплачивать наши расходы, - Дин не хотел, но сказал это назидательным тоном. К его неприятному удивлению, Кастиэль больно ударил его концом крыла по голове.

\- Ты научился новым фокусам? - Дин взялся за ушибленное место. - Что ты еще умеешь?

Он получил второй удар, при этом Кастиэль веселился от души, глядя, как Дин старается увернуться.

Грузовик приехал утром, и рабочие начали заносить зачехленную мебель в гостиную. Им хотелось увидеть диковинку - крылатого человека - но Кастиэль и не подумал появиться. Он отказался наотрез, Дин обозвал его трусом и психом.

\- Так вы продадите что-нибудь? - гнул свое нотариус, сдергивая чехлы. - Кровать пришлось разобрать, она из дуба, просто неподъемная в целом виде. Туалетный столик, зеркало, четыре стула в римском стиле, комод из красного дерева. И платяной шкаф, стеклянная дверь отдельно. А, еще кожаное кресло и ковер.

Дин походил туда-сюда, скептически все осматривая.

\- Эта тумбочка только для дамочек, - изрек он, щелкая пальцем по гнутой ножке. - От кровати мы не откажемся, местные лежанки никуда не годятся.

Кастиэль стоял на лестнице, слушая выводы Дина. Ему пришлось не по вкусу, как Винчестер распоряжается вещами, которые принадлежали чужой семье. Он хотел вмешаться, но неожиданно подумал, что Дин имеет на это право. Они жили вместе, делили все радости и проблемы, так почему какое-то барахло должно встать между ними?

Дин поднял голову и увидел Кастиэля, неожиданно покраснев.

\- Иди сюда, я тут сказал...

\- Я слышал, так и сделаем, - быстро ответил Кастиэль, заметив странную улыбку нотариуса. - Вы можете купить кресло и столик.

Клод, видимо, рассчитывал забрать все, но решил не спорить с этой необычной парой. 

\- Я пришлю сегодня оценщика, - сказал он. - Вот украшения. И надо подписать бумаги насчет получения вещей.

Нотариус вручил Кастиэлю небольшую кожаную сумку и документы.

\- Жемчужные шпильки, пять браслетов с изумрудами, две жемчужные броши, четыре золотых кольца, одно с аметистом, еще одно с бриллиантом, рубиновое колье, - перечислил он, сверившись со списком.

Кастиэль поблагодарил нотариуса за помощь. Когда он ушел, Дин снял упаковку с зеркала и начал вертеться перед ним, корча рожи.

\- Господи, в кои веки вижу, как человек получает наследство! - насмешливо сказал он. - И какое? Кучу деревяшек и зеркало!

\- Если бы не эта золоченая рама, можно было бы повесить его в нашей комнате, - продолжил Дин. Кастиэль выложил драгоценности на обеденный стол. 

\- Наверно, это все стоит больших денег. - Он перебирал кольца. - Как ты думаешь?

\- Хочешь все сбагрить? - Дин перенес в столовую стулья. - Ковер расстелим в спальне?

Кастиэль сгреб украшения в сумку и вручил ее Дину. Он не видел в них никакой пользы, но мысль, что они принесут доход, ему понравилась. Винчестер оставил сумку на столе и вернулся в гостиную.

В платяном шкафу нашлись упакованные платья миссис Кроули. Дин принялся вытаскивать их из целлофановых оберток, отпуская шуточки по поводу вкуса "бабули".

\- Зачем ты так делаешь? - Кастиэль с неприязнью вдохнул запах лаванды. - Весь дом провонялся. 

\- Ковер на снег, все выветрится. - Дин продолжал раскладывать платья. - Смотри, что тут есть.

Он развернул белое подвенечное шелковое платье, расшитое жемчугом. Кастиэль пожал плечами.

\- И что? Жениться решил?

\- Вообще-то да. - Дин, держа платье обеими руками, приблизился к Кастиэлю. - Надень его.

\- Да пошел ты! - возмутился тот. - Совсем сдурел? 

\- Почему бы нет? - вкрадчиво сказал Дин. - Оно подойдет к твоим синим глазам. И сзади совершенно кстати, вырез. Ты только потрогай ткань, гладкая, как твои перья.

\- Я не женщина. - Несчастный Кастиэль уперся в стену. Дальше отступать было некуда. - Да оно рассчитано на женскую грудь, ты сдурел, Дин Винчестер? Что за извращения? Я не собираюсь рядиться в платье! Сам его надевай!

\- Я никогда не встречал такого как ты. - Дин прижимал Кастиэля к стене, схватив за крылья. - Меня все в тебе возбуждает, твои ноги, руки, волосы, глаза. Особенно крылья, от них я готов кончать без дрочки. Я хочу увидеть твою тонкую талию, обтянутую этим извращением.

Он гладил Кастиэля, прикасаясь губами к лицу и шее, ощущая, как тот тает в его руках, становясь покорным. Дин знал, что покорность претила Кастиэлю, но именно она и возбуждала.

\- Может я хочу, чтобы ты как следует трахнул меня, не снимая этого платья? - шептал Дин в ухо Кастиэля. - Тебе не кажется, что пора менять наши позиции? Ты привык подчиняться, а я хочу, чтобы ты одичал.

Кастиэль впервые не вырвался из рук Дина, просто стоял, напряженно ожидая, когда его оставят в покое. Слова Дина вызвали целую революция в его душе. Кастиэль всегда был нижним, он и подумать не осмеливался о себе, как о верхнем. "Дин бы посмеялся надо мной", - Кастиэль взял платье. Оно действительно было очень приятным на ощупь. Шелк так и струился в его пальцах, шарики жемчуга теплели от прикосновений. Он закрыл глаза, проводя ладонями по ткани. Дин отошел от него, едва подавив желание повалить Кастиэля прямо в гостиной. 

Он и сам не знал, для чего ему эта затея с платьем. Дин не был сторонником переодеваний, хотя относился к такому спокойно, считая, что каждый волен делать со своим телом что угодно. Скорее всего, всему виной было отчаяние, росшее в Дине день ото дня. Он любил Кастиэля, это чувство усиливалось, становилось многогранным. Кастиэль постепенно выбирался из мрака прошлого, его характер разворачивался, показывая индивидуальность. Часто Кастиэль вел себя, как капризный ребенок, выражал противоречивые желания, беспричинно упрямствовал. Дин злился, настаивал на своем, пытался переубедить Кастиэля. Тот обижался и долго молчал, не делая шагов к примирению. Дин от этого маялся, подбирая слова, чтобы не показать свое сожаление. Тогда он сделал довольно рискованный ход. После одной ссоры Кастиэль подошел к окну, обхватив себя крыльями. Дин приблизился со спины, преодолел сопротивление. Он заставил Кастиэля опустить крылья и обнял его, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Крылья дрогнули и, слегка вывернувшись, обхватили Дина, прижимая его к Кастиэлю.

Дин не знал, что получится из затеи с платьем. Он хотел сделать что-нибудь такое, отчего Кастиэля как следует перетряхнет. Хотел взорвать мир Кастиэля и создать его заново.

*

На следующий день Дин отвез украшения в ювелирный магазин. Продавец так и впился в них взглядом, но ответил отказом на предложение Дина выкупить их.

\- Ладно. - Винчестер сложил все в сумку. - Тогда я пойду и сдам в ломбард. Думаю, за треть стоимости, а то и меньше. Это не краденое, побрякушки принадлежат моему партнеру. Кастиэль Кроули, человек с прекрасными крыльями. Если ты слышал о нем, то слышал и о его бабке. Это ее украшения. 

Продавец помялся и позвонил владельцу магазина. Тот пришел через минут десять: маленький сухонький человечек в старомодном черном костюме. Он был похож на корень дерева из-за узловатости пальцев и коричневой морщинистой кожи.

\- Я не куплю все, - сказал он. - Но возьму вот эти кольца и колье. Остальное вы можете предложить моему знакомому, вот адрес.

\- Я просил оставить два кольца, - напомнил Дин продавцу. - Где они?

Покинув магазин, Винчестер поехал по указанному адресу и, после изнурительных переговоров, ему удалось продать оставшиеся украшения. От восторга он принялся петь во весь голос, заглушая радио в машине. 

В ателье, где перешивали рубашки для Кастиэля, Дин был своего рода знаменитостью. Швеям он нравился своим оптимизмом и искренней улыбкой. Почти сразу он сообщил для кого предназначаются вещи, чтобы убрать все недомолвки и пересуды. Женщины, конечно же, слышали о Кастиэле, и до истерики хотели его увидеть.

\- Ну-с, дамы, кто умеет не портить подвенечные платья? - спросил Дин, заходя в ателье. Там работали две швеи и одна закройщица, помещение было небольшим, но светлым. - Есть работа.

\- Ты женишься? - спросила самая бойкая девушка. - На ком?

\- На Папе Римском, дорогуша, - подмигнул ей Дин. - Много будешь знать, скоро превратишься в ведьму. Итак, я спросил и жду ответа. Размеры у вас есть. 

Он положил на стол платье.

\- Надо убрать лиф, перекроить платье под мужскую фигуру, - сказала старшая швея, подходя к делу с чисто деловой точки зрения. - Но требуется хотя бы одна примерка. 

\- Это не проблема, красавица. - Дин вытащил несколько купюр. - К Рождеству справитесь?

*

Габриэль с недоверием слушал планы Дина.

\- Ты уверен, что он согласится? - спросил он, доставая с полок очередные книги. - Ты ведь не будешь давить на него?

\- Нет, не буду, но постараюсь убедить. - Дин ощутил сомнение. А что, если в самом деле Кастиэль категорически откажется от церемонии?

\- Хорошо, только меня в это не впутывай. - Габриэль упаковал книги. - Для свадьбы необходимо много документов. Я дам тебе список. К тому же, сначала нужна гражданская церемония, а потом - церковная. И мне кажется, что ты форсируешь события. Хочешь взять Кастиэля нахрапом, не дав ему разобраться со своими чувствами. Он не игрушка, да вся жизнь - не игра.

\- Я знаю, Габриэль. - Дин сложил в карман список и взял книги. - Спасибо за совет.

*

Дин лег спать. Кастиэль, убрав звук до минимума, смотрел какое-то ток-шоу, сидя на кровати. Дина всегда удивляла пластичность Кастиэля, который мог изогнуться как угодно и не испытывать никаких неудобств. Обычно он смотрел телевизор, устроив ноги в позе лотоса - Дин отказался даже пробовать повторить такое. 

\- Кас, я могу тебя спросить...

\- Платье не надену, - мгновенно ответил Кастиэль. Дину захотелось треснуть его по спине, но он сдержался.

\- Я не о платье. Скажи, ты любишь меня?

Крылья, повернутые вперед, чтобы не мешать Дину, энергично задвигались.

\- Зачем тебе это? - спросил Кастиэль, не оборачиваясь. Он говорил немного невнятно из-за того, что подпирал голову руками, уперев локти в колени. 

\- Любящие люди иногда признаются в своих чувствах. - Дин потянул правое крыло к себе, что заставило Кастиэля повернуться. - Вот я признаюсь, что люблю тебя.

В мерцании экрана Кастиэль выглядел, как статуя, этому способствовало непроницаемое выражение лица. Это выражение появлялось все чаще, словно Кастиэль отгораживался от Дина.

\- И что я должен сделать? 

Дин вздохнул. 

\- Да, с женщинами все гораздо проще, - сказал он, пробираясь пальцами сквозь перья, чтобы ощутить горячую кожу. Дин не знал почему это всегда было трогательно. - Дамочку всегда можно раскрутить на откровенность. Жалобные глаза, умоляющий тон и все, женщины сентиментальны и не упустят шанс это показать. 

\- Ты презираешь женщин? - Кастиэль по-прежнему изображал статую.

\- Нет, конечно же нет, у женщин по-другому устроен мозг, поэтому иногда с ними проще. Мужика практически невозможно разговорить.

\- Ты и Габриэль постоянно болтаете, - заявил Кастиэль, делая попытку забрать крыло, но Дин крепко сжал его. - Мне больно.

\- Не ври, тебе не больно. Хватит притворяться неженкой. - Дин удвоил усилия. Вскоре Кастиэль распростерся на кровати, положив голову на живот Дина. Судя по изменившемуся выражению лица, Кастиэлю это не понравилось.

\- Я люблю тебя. - Дин сунул руку под подушку и вытащил кольцо.

\- Что это? - Кастиэль сузил глаза. - Что это значит?

\- Это означает брачную церемонию. - У Дина все оборвалось внутри. "Поторопился, идиот, все испортил!". Кастиэль выпрямился, принимая прежнюю позу, словно и не слышал Дина. 

Дин в полной мере ощутил себя самонадеянным дураком. Он повернулся на бок, спиной к Кастиэлю.

*  
11.

Кастиэль дождался, пока Дин уснул, и спустился на первый этаж. В голове у него творился настоящий кавардак: он не мог понять, что делать дальше. Все происходило чересчур быстро: освобождение, переезд, новая жизнь. А теперь еще и это. По уму стоило принять предложение Дина, Кастиэль понимал, что так будет правильно. Из всех людей, попадавшихся ему за эти годы, только Дин, Габриэль и Сэм относились к нему как к обычному человеку. Крылья не были этому помехой. 

Кастиэль знал, что у него один шанс из бесконечности найти свою пару. Но он боялся любить от безысходности, от отсутствия выбора. 

\- Габриэль? Это я, прости за поздний звонок. Нет, ничего не случилось. Дин сделал мне предложение. Нет, не хорошо. Пойми, я не хочу ошибиться. Почему? Потому что у него есть весь мир, а у меня - только он. Это неверный расклад. Я не собираюсь навязываться... Почему я глупец? Габриэль, я не могу так поступить с Дином. 

Кастиэль слушал гневный голос пастора, сидя на подоконнике в библиотеке. Габриэль долго вычитывал его, а в конце сказал:

\- Вы созданы друг для друга, извини за пафос. Но если ты наведешь порядок в голове, то поймешь, что все намного проще, чем кажется.

Разговор с пастором только усилил сомнения Кастиэля. Он ходил по гостиной, поглядывая на свое отражение в зеркале. Ему было скучно и тоскливо, и совсем не хотелось принимать никаких решений. "И здесь меня настигло это дурацкое стекло!", - от досады Кастиэль взял молоток, оставленный Дином, и ударил по зеркалу. Сверкающие осколки полетели в стороны, Кастиэль продолжал крушить остатки, закрепленные в раме. Внезапно он увидел блокнот, очевидно, кто-то спрятал его между зеркалом и рамой. 

\- Кас? Ты совсем рехнулся? - крикнул Дин, прибежав на звон бьющегося стекла. - Ну что ты натворил?

Кастиэль стоял прямо на осколках и читал. 

\- Это дневник Эмилии, - сказал он, когда Дин попытался отвести его на безопасное место. - Смотри, вот ее подпись на первой странице.

\- Ты порезал ноги, - удрученно отозвался Дин, увидев кровь. - Садись, надо посмотреть раны.

\- Это неважно. - Кастиэль лихорадочно просматривал записи. Старательно выведенные буквы с завитушками, вензели на полях. Но ближе к концу почерк становился более небрежным, а последняя запись была написана явно в большой спешке.

\- И что там? - Дин усадил Кастиэля в кресло и начал проверять порезы на наличие осколков. 

\- Сначала всякая девичья чепуха, жалобы на строгость матери. - Кастиэль не ощущал боль. - Она пишет, что ей удалось убежать на всю ночь. Столько радости, я ее понимаю. Эмилия встречалась с воспитанником приюта. Имени нет, но все указывает на их связь.

\- Романтическая история. - Дин принес аптечку. - Не двигайся.

\- Да при чем тут романтика? - вспылил Кастиэль. - Если она с ним переспала, то, возможно, моя бабка солгала насчет инцеста. Эмилия вышла из повиновения, да еще и забеременела - вот и вызвала ярость матери.

\- И как зовут нового папашу? - Дин обрадовался, но не хотел заранее обнадеживать Кастиэля. 

\- Еще не нашел имени, черт, больно!

\- Будешь знать, что значит по стеклу бегать. - Дин по очереди поцеловал пальцы ног Кастиэля, не обращая внимания на кровь. Ее привкус добавлял остроты ощущениям. Дин взялся вылизывать одну неглубокую рану, когда Кастиэль ударил ладонью по блокноту.

\- Она пишет инициалы - Д. Н. - и его возраст - пятнадцать лет. - Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина. Первый раз за все дни их отношений в его взгляде не было страха. Дин застыл на месте, припав губами к ступне Кастиэля. Со стороны это выглядело, как поклонение.

\- Ты в порядке? 

Кастиэлю показалось, что наступил рассвет. 

\- "Я жду ребенка, остался последний рывок. Мы выберемся из города, Д. отвезет меня подальше из этого дома", - прочитал он. - Звони Габриэлю.

\- Ты обалдел? - Дин наложил пластырь на последний порез. - Сейчас ночь.

\- Он не спит, я ему звонил недавно. - Кастиэль встал, морщась от боли. - Он должен знать этого человека.

\- В приюте были десятки детей. - Дину не хотелось тревожить пастора, но спорить с Кастиэлем в данную минуту тоже не хотелось. Он набрал номер и, после долгих гудков, послышался сонный голос Габриэля:

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Это Дин, есть важная новость.

\- Ты окольцевал его? Если нет, то я сплю и ничего не слышу.

\- Кас нашел дневник Эмилии. Она написала, что забеременела от какого-то парня из приюта с инициалами Д. Н.

\- Господи, дай мне терпение, чтобы жить! - взмолился Габриэль. - Как ты понимаешь, я сейчас в постели и не собираюсь из нее выбираться. Поэтому успокой Каса и сам не нервничай. Завтра пойду в архив, просмотрю книгу регистрации. Заодно и церковные книги проверю. Но позвоню сам, ясно? Спокойной ночи.

\- Давай накатим по одной? - Дин помог Кастиэлю дойти к кровати и принес бутылку виски. - Ты же до утра глаз не сомкнешь.

Кастиэль сделал несколько глотков, забив на всевозможные последствия. Алкоголь помог ему расслабиться и перестать думать о завтрашнем дне. 

*

Пастор Габриэль в молодости представлял собой источник неиссякаемой энергии, которую без устали растрачивал на близкое и дальнее окружение. Он стремился помогать всем и каждому, умея не впадать при этом в крайности. Работая в реабилитационном центре, Габриэль не поддерживал в собеседниках желание поплакать в жилетку, наоборот, он старался вызвать ярость и сопротивление обстоятельствам. Для этого не стеснялся жестких выражений и часто зло подшучивал над участниками собраний. С возрастом он стал избегать такой линии поведения, но не утратил желания помогать. 

В последнее время бестолковое топтание Дина и Кастиэля на пустом месте раздражали пастора. Он не хотел вкладывать им в головы готовые решения, но без этого дело не двигалось. Дин продолжал обхаживать Кастиэля, как трепетную барышню. Кастиэль продолжал держать глубокую оборону. Их словно разделяла стеклянная стена, не давая окончательно сблизиться .

Весть об отсутствии инцеста взбудоражила пастора. Он недолюбливал отца Эмилии, который был заносчивым и гордым. Но Габриэль видел, как Иоанн любит свою дочь, и видел, как ревнует Лукреция. Миссис Кроули считала дочь своей собственностью, впрочем, как и всех подчиненных. Ее заявление о кровосмесительном происхождении Кастиэля потрясло пастора. Он не поверил этому, но для освобождения Кастиэля все средства были хороши. Поэтому Габриэль ничего не стал опровергать и ни с кем не делился своими сомнениями.

Инициалы и возраст предполагаемого отца Кастиэля заставили пастора не спать до утра. Он лежал и смотрел в потолок, освещаемый фарами проезжающих мимо машин, и старался вспомнить воспитанников. Габриэль никогда не жаловался на плохую память, но не хвастался ее фотографической точностью. Бывало, он принимал одних людей за других и мог с легкостью забыть вчерашних новых знакомых. Но вот имена он хорошо помнил. 

"Пятнадцатилетний парень, 1959 год, а может быть, 1958?, - пастор взбил подушку. Нет, на Рождество 58-го Эмилия выглядела как обычно, ничего особенного. Кастиэль родился 27 октября, скорее всего, Эмилия забеременела в феврале. В то время в приюте было много подростков ее возраста". Габриэль встал, прошел в ванную и умылся. Хотелось спать, но чувство, что все находится на поверхности, не давало ему уснуть.

"Д. Н., да кто же это?", - пастор достал из закрытого отделения в книжном шкафу свои книги регистрации. Он вел их с первых дней назначения на должность пастора в этом приходе. Габриэль записывал туда родившихся и умерших, а также приезжих и воспитанников приюта. Это были своего рода справочники, но пастор никому их не показывал, ведь многие сведения он получал без разрешения. 

Он открыл книгу с пометкой "Приют св. Христофора" и начал с записей, датированных 1959 годом. В этом году никаких мальчиков с инициалами Д. Н. не присутствовало. Тогда пастор вернулся на год назад. "21 сентября, 1958 г. Брат и сестра, Джимми и Лиза Новак, 14 и 12 лет". Габриэль похвалил себя и вознес молитву Господу, параллельно думая, а не впал ли он в грех гордыни. Он просмотрел записи за 1960 год и нашел дату отбытия Новаков - 1 марта. Их увез дальний родственник с восточного побережья. Габриэль поморщился: "Найти этого родственника будет гораздо более сложной задачей". Имена и адреса опекунов не разглашались и на их получение требовалось особое разрешение. Пастор закрыл книги и спрятал их на прежнее место. 

*

Кастиэль проснулся почти в середине дня. Порезы на ногах саднили, от легкого похмелья кружилась голова. Дин уехал, оставив на тумбочке термос с кофе и бутерброд. Кастиэль поудобней расположился и позавтракал. 

Он чувствовал себя превосходно. Настолько, что был готов идти куда угодно и показаться кому угодно. Он ничего не боялся. Ужас прошлого растворился под нажимом девичьего почерка, торопливых строк в блокноте, спрятанном в раме зеркала.

Кастиэль включил радио, найдя любимую кантри-станцию, и залег в горячую воду, насыпав в нее морскую соль с хвойным ароматом. Он сознательно отказался от благовоний, зная, как они не нравятся Дину. Но против "примочек для ванны" Дин ничего против не имел. Кастиэль ни о чем не думал, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом хвои. Даже пощипивание в порезах не мешало этому. Наверно, он уснул, потому что дверной звонок заставил его вскинуться. Кастиэль торопливо вытерся и оделся.

Перспектива после ванны выйти во двор, засыпанный снегом, была мало привлекательной. Но за воротами кто-то маячил, усердно нажимая на кнопку звонка. Слушать звон было невыносимо и Кастиэль, сунув ноги в ботинки и надев три накидки, вместо двух, открыл дверь. Морозный воздух обжег кожу и нос, Кастиэль непроизвольно всхлипнул, стараясь глубоко не дышать. Дин расчистил дорожку к дому и к гаражу, поэтому можно было без труда пройти.

Чем ближе Кастиэль подходил к воротам, тем больше он узнавал незваного гостя. Ему показалось, что он очутился в старом фургоне, и с него сорвали одежду. За узорчатую решетку ворот цеплялся никто иной, как мистер Смит. Безобразно постаревший, в оборванной одежде, похожий на живого мертвеца. Черная шерстяная шапка почти скрывала глаза.

\- Здравствуй, мой мальчик. - Тонкие губы Смита расплылись в улыбке, но ввалившиеся глаза ели поедом бывшего раба. - Я так счастлив тебя видеть. 

Кастиэль молча смотрел на него, подавляя желание броситься на колени. Это желание было надежно вбито ремнем и кулаками. Смит заметил колебания Кастиэля и улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Не впустишь ли старого знакомого? Ты сейчас на вершине горы, смилуйся над нищим, - лебезил он. - Я не ел два дня, мне-то многого не надо, ты знаешь. Прошу, будь милосердным.

Кастиэль вернулся в дом за ключом. Он двигался, как замерзший, медленно, с трудом заставляя тело повиноваться. Смит рассыпался в благодарностях, идя позади Кастиэля.

Попав в дом, Смит долго озирался, щелкая языком и нахваливая архитектора. Кастиэль, все так же медленно прошел на кухню и нагрел какую-то еду. Когда он вынес поднос, Смит уже расположился за столом, впрочем, присев на самый краешек стула, всем видом показывая напускное смирение.

\- А где твой Дин? - Смит явно сильно оголодал, но за еду принялся чинно и неторопливо. Кастиэль остался стоять чуть поодаль, все еще преодолевая рабские привычки.

\- Уехал в город.

\- На работу, значит. - Смит облизал ложку, не сводя цепкого взгляда с Кастиэля. Он сразу отметил его прекрасный вид, ухоженное состояние, и Смиту захотелось заново сломать Кастиэля. Он даже представил, что ему предоставилась такая возможность. Смит быстро опустил глаза, чтобы не выдать своих садистских мыслей.

\- Работа, это хорошо. Если учесть твой немеряный аппетит. - Смит с удовольствием увидел содрогание крыльев, показывающее насколько нервничает Кастиэль. Это лилось на его душу, как целительный бальзам.

Смиту с трудом удалось избежать тюремного заключения. Он недвусмысленно намекнул кое-каким высокопоставленным людям, что их репутации может повредить связь с Кастиэлем. Он обошелся штрафом и окончательно разорился. Какое-то время Смит жил на остатки сбережений, но когда все закончилось, он был вынужден бродяжничать и жить в ночлежках. Он разузнал, где поселился Кастиэль и, движимый жаждой хоть как-то насолить бывшему рабу, отправился в пешее странствие, изредка ловя попутки. 

\- Подойди ко мне, мой мальчик. - Смит поманил Кастиэля. - Не бойся, я старый и немощный, совсем без сил.

Кастиэль, как сомнамбула, приблизился к Смиту. 

\- Как твоя сексуальная жизнь? - Смит взял его за руку, немного потянул вниз. - Ты порадовал своего нового господина? 

Кастиэль дернулся, но костлявые пальцы не отпускали его.

\- Ты должен сказать мне спасибо. - Смит удвоил усилия, принуждая Кастиэля опуститься на колени. - Я жду. 

Мощный взмах крыльев сбил Смита на пол. Кастиэль схватил его за волосы и потащил к выходу. Смит едва успевал перебирать ногами, чтобы уменьшить боль, он попытался вырваться, но ничего не получилось. Теперь ему было страшно до икоты; особенно его пугало спокойное, одухотворенное выражение лица Кастиэля. Словно тот находился в церкви и внимал словам проповедника. Кастиэль даже не заметил, что вышел на снег босиком.

Кастиэль вытолкал Смита за ворота и сказал:

\- Я впустил тебя в свой дом, накормил, обогрел. Но ты так ничего не понял. Надеюсь, ты не переживешь эту зиму. И не советую попадаться на глаза Дину, он не будет таким добрым, как я.

*

\- Я дома! - крикнул Дин, отряхивая снег с обуви и с удивлением видя лужи. Кто-то прошел по гостиной, неся на ногах много снега.

Кастиэль появился из библиотеки, и Винчестер понял - что-то не так. Кастиэль был мертвенно-бледным, он до крови обкусал губы, а руки заметно дрожали. Крылья то и дело раскрывались, но не до конца, это было похоже на нервный тик. 

\- Кас? Ты заболел? - Дин не рискнул подойти к нему.

\- Смит. - Кастиэль тряхнул левой рукой, будто на ней была грязь. - Он был здесь.

\- Что? Где он? - Дин заглянул за плечо Кастиэля. - Он ушел?

\- Я выбросил его за ворота, прости, не надо было его вообще сюда приводить. - Кастиэль протянул руку Дину. - Я сглупил, не знаю на что надеялся. 

Он привлек к себе Дина и крепко обнял. Напряжение постепенно спадало, оставляя за собой привкус чего-то гнилого и мерзкого. Кастиэль чувствовал себя оскверненным прикосновением Смита.

*

Пастор оказался в тупике, не зная, как найти Новаков. Получить разрешение ему не удалось, а затевать новое судебное дело Габриэлю не хотелось. Тогда он методично обзвонил все лютеранские церкви восточных штатов, потратив на это три дня. Близилось Рождество, дел было невпроворот, но Габриэлю хотелось сделать своеобразный подарок.

Вечером третьего дня измотанный пастор набрал номер церкви в Шарлотт. Ему ответил веселый женский голосок, сообщивший, что пастора Ритари сейчас нет на месте. Габриэль сказал, что дело не терпит отлагательств и попросил найти пастора. Женщина, уже не так весело, начала возражать, но Габриэль представился и, добавив в голос суровости, потребовал найти пастора. Судя по шуму, трубку положили на стол. Пришлось ждать минут десять, пока не послышался недовольный ответ:

\- Пастор Ритари, что вам угодно?

\- Я звоню из Мадисона, Висконсин, пастор Габриэль, церковь св. Христофора. В вашем приходе есть кто-нибудь с фамилией Новак?

\- С чего бы я стал давать вам такую информацию?

\- Коллега, это действительно важное дело. - Габриэль стукнул себя по лбу. - Надо найти Джимми или Лизу Новак. Они жили в Мадисоне в 1960 году. Я ищу их и, поверьте, не из-за праздного интереса.

Повисла тишина, и Габриэль уже решил, что шарлоттский пастор нажмет на отбой. Но после пары вздохов, Ритари ответил:

\- Они не ходят в церковь, но живут в двух домах от меня. Брат и сестра Новаки. Вам дать номер телефона? Надеюсь, что не пожалею о содеянном. Сейчас, подождите. 

Трубку снова положили. Пастор, дрожа от нетерпения, зажал в руке карандаш. Записав цифры, он от всего сердца поблагодарил Ритари. Глянув на часы, Габриэль снова взялся за телефон, понимая, что в лучшем случае ему вежливо откажут в общении.

\- Добрый вечер, - доброжелательный мужской голос немного приободрил пастора.

\- Добрый вечер. Вас беспокоит пастор Габриэль из Мадисона. Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Новаком.

\- И что?

Пастор запнулся.

\- Что? Это вы?

\- Что вам надо? - зло спросил мужчина. - От чьего имени вы звоните?

\- От своего, - растерялся Габриэль. Он не любил общаться по телефону, не видя собеседника. К тому же всегда была вероятность того, что на том конце провода прервут связь без всяких объяснений.

\- Я звоню по своей инициативе. Уверяю, от вас ничего не требуется, - зачастил пастор. - Вы - Джимми Новак, находились в приюте св. Христофора в период...

\- Находился, и что? Это Лукреция заставила вас позвонить?

\- Лукреция умерла.

\- Так ей и надо! - злорадно воскликнул Новак. - Тогда что вам надо?

\- У вас была связь с Эмилией? - Пастор торопился все узнать. - Она написала об этом в своем дневнике.

\- А, понимаю. Я в курсе новостей, слышал о разбирательстве по делу Кроули, - Новак стал говорить тише. - Не впутывайте меня в это, пожалуйста. У меня семья, дети, все как у других. Теперь я знаю, почему вы звоните. Это из-за Кастиэля. И как вы себе представляете мое признание такого сына? Я опозорюсь на весь город, да что там, на всю страну. А мои дети? Что я им скажу? - Новак почти шептал. - Ну что? Вот ваш брат, но он с крыльями.

\- Не надо никакого официального признания, - строго сказал Габриэль, поняв, что можно взять верх над Новаком. - От вас не требуется никаких подписей и любых других официальных действий. Просто позвоните Кастиэлю и скажите, что вы на самом деле его отец. Никто об этом не знает и не узнал бы, если бы не нашелся дневник Эмилии. Лукреция оболгала своего мужа, продала собственного внука, уморила дочь. 

\- Мы были детьми, - Новак перестал шептать. - Я не думал, что все так получится. Эмилия не говорила, что забеременела, просто хотела освободиться от власти матери. Кроме меня у нее никого не было, так что я сразу все понял, как только услышал новости. Но вы понимаете, почему я ни о чем не сказал, понимаете?

\- Да, Джимми, я все понимаю. Запишите номер, если захотите позвонить. Я не скажу Кастиэлю, что нашел вас. 

Раздались короткие гудки. Габриэль вытер пот с лица и, сгорбившись, поплелся к кровати. Внезапно он почувствовал весь груз старости, которую старательно игнорировал.

*

Кастиэль долго приходил в себя после визита Смита. Он закрылся в библиотеке и не отвечал Дину, просидев там всю ночь. Винчестер тщетно умолял его выйти, но был вынужден спасовать перед молчанием Кастиэля. Он подумал, что надо подождать до утра. Но утром ничего не изменилось.

\- Я разобью стекло, если не откроешь! - пообещал Дин. - Ну прошу, перестань. Хочешь я найду ублюдка и прибью его? Например, голову прикручу к воротам. Кас, прошу, открой. Рождество на носу, а никакого праздника в доме. Давай елку поставим? Я куплю гирлянды и что-нибудь вкусное.

Ничего не добившись, Дин уехал на работу. Кастиэль спал на полу, завернувшись в крылья. Конечно же он слышал Дина, но ему совсем не хотелось что-либо отвечать. Поэтому он вышел из укрытия, когда увидел в окно, как Винчестер запирает ворота и уезжает.

Позавтракав, Кастиэль решил заняться чтением и только углубился в "Портрет Дориана Грея", как дверной звонок заставил его выронить книгу. Кастиэль посмотрел в окно, за воротами стояла маленькая зеленая машина. 

\- Здравствуй! - Кастиэль с удивлением смотрел на женщину лет пятидесяти, одетую в длинное коричневое пальто. У нее были смеющиеся серые глаза и приятное лицо. Она помахала рукой и повторила: 

\- Здравствуй! Ты - Кастиэль? Я работаю в ателье, привезла платье.

Кастиэлью захотелось развернуться и скрыться в доме, но ему стало неудобно перед незнакомым человеком. Он открыл ворота, давая возможность машине въехать во двор.

\- А у вас тут неплохо, - сказала женщина, снимая меховую шапку и проводя рукой по коротким седым волосам. - Но не хватает женской заботы.

Кастиэль смущенно помялся и спросил:

\- Так как насчет платья?

\- Ах да. - Женщина принесла из машины длинную коробку. - Вот оно. Еще не совсем готово, надо хотя бы раз примерить. Меня зовут миссис Сингер, если не нравится, зови меня Роберта.

Кастиэль закрыл дверь и помог миссис Сингер снять пальто. Она оглянулась, ища что-то.

\- А нет ли тапок или чего в таком духе? Ясно, нет. Жаль, не хочется наследить.

Кастиэль посмотрел на пол и сказал:

\- Ничего страшного, плитка легко моется. Но, если хотите, я могу принести тряпку, чтобы вытереть обувь.

Позже он, красный от стыда, с трудом надел платье, достигающее пола, застегнул жемчужные кнопки. Поправив кружевные рукава, он вышел к миссис Сингер. 

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, поворачивая Кастиэля в разные стороны. - Прекрасно. Практически ничего не надо доделывать. Все на своем месте. Тебе нравится?

Кастиэль, чувствуя себя, как на помосте, кивнул.

\- Нет, тебе не нравится. - Роберта разгладила складку на талии. - Тогда почему разрешаешь так с собой поступать? Понимаю, Дин чертовски обаятельный парень. Но ты не похож на мямлю. Скажи ему "нет" и дело с концом.

\- Я и так постоянно ему отказываю. - Кастиэль не мог не отметить, насколько приятно чувствовать прохладу шелка на теле. Конечно, он понимал, что выглядит нелепо, но не желал устраивать сцену перед миссис Сингер.

\- Да ладно тебе. - Роберта еще раз повернула Кастиэля спиной к себе. - И крылья чудесно выглядят. Платье сидит как влитое, зеркало есть?

\- В ванной, только оно испорченное. - Кастиэль не успел опомниться, как миссис Сингер подтолкнула его, говоря: "Ну и где ванная?".

\- Вот, смотри, ты великолепен! 

Кастиэль потрясенно увидел себя, облаченного в подвенечное платье. Чернота крыльев контрастировала с блестящей белизной шелка. 

\- Я никогда себе не нравился, - признался Кастиэль. - Но сейчас, это что-то невообразимое. Платье... я не женщина. 

\- Ну и что? - Миссис Сингер присвистнула. - Подумаешь, не женщина. Я вот в джинсах и в рубашке и не волнуюсь по этому поводу. Хотя мой покойный муж считал, что женщине подобает ходить в платье или в юбке. А вы тут вдвоем управляетесь?

Кастиэль, не сводя взгляда со своего отражения, сказал "да". Он встал боком, затем спиной, стараясь рассмотреть себя. Платье застегивалось на ряд кнопок на юбке, продолжая линию позвоночника, и Кастиэлю понравилось то, как они расположены. И в данный момент он не чувствовал неправильности в переодевании. Это было нечто новое, идущее вразрез со всем прошлым и настоящим. Будто новая кожа или прическа. Или, скорее всего, рождение заново. И факт, что Дин почти принудил его надеть платье, больше не волновал Кастиэля. Он знал, что это его единственное платье, других не будет. Но оно оказалось предпоследней дверью, ведущей к настоящей свободе.

Миссис Сингер видела, насколько взволнован Кастиэль, и тихонько вышла, чтобы не смущать его и дать ему всласть полюбоваться самим собой. Она быстро осмотрела дом, бубня себе под нос, что "парни совсем не умеют заниматься домашним хозяйством". 

История Кастиэля ее заинтересовала. Когда Роберта узнала, что он поселился в загородном доме, то ей, как и многих, захотелось его увидеть. Но она понимала, что излишнее любопытство может показаться бестактным. Когда в ателье появился Дин Винчестер и принес вещи на переделку, объяснив, для кого они предназначаются, миссис Сингер подумала, что удача сама идет к ней в руки. Привезти платье оказалось неплохим шансом увидеть загадочного Кастиэля. Она ожидала встретить нечто странное, пугающее или ненормальное. Но увидела застенчивого мужчину, закутанного в широкие шерстяные накидки, из которых торчали черные перья. Крылья не были уродливыми, наоборот, Роберта восхитилась их совершенству, но и вида не подала, что заметила их.

Дом был большим и малоухоженным, обитатели не заморачивались по поводу особого уюта. Из всех помещений самой обжитой была спальная комната. Миссис Сингер не отличалась материнским рвением и альтруизмом, своих детей у нее не было. Однако ей захотелось навести порядок в этом доме, чтобы появился настоящий уют, а не холостяцкая квартира.

Кастиэль переоделся и, сложив платье в коробку, вручил ее швее.

\- А вы могли бы купить немного хны? - спросил он, улыбаясь какой-то своей мысли. 

\- Сегодня куплю. - Миссис Сингер щелкнула его по уху. - Расчешись, балбес. Лохматый и небритый. Чучелом решил заделаться? И я приготовлю обед, давай, в ванную.

Кастиэль хотел было возмутиться, но почему-то послушно кивнул. В словах женщины не слышалось приказа, это было что-то непонятное для Кастиэля.

Позже комментарий Дина объяснил это непонятное: "Ну вот, у нас мамочка появилась!".

*  
12.

Кастиэль приволок из библиотеки табурет и, устроившись на нем, наблюдал за миссис Сингер. Сначала она раскритиковала порядок на кухне, затем принялась готовить. Роберта понимала, что сильно нарывается на негодование Дина. Но ее успокаивал заинтересованный взгляд Кастиэля.

\- Вы оба готовите? - спросила она, очищая овощи. - Тогда можешь нарезать вот это.

Кастиэль получил пучок зелени и нож.

\- Я не люблю ножи, - сказал он. - Честно говоря, у меня плохо получается что-то делать. Просто я сижу дома, Дин часто приезжает поздно. 

\- Ясно, поэтому ты пересиливаешь себя и берешься за нож. - Роберта забрала доску. - Ладно, не напрягайся. И почему такая неприязнь к металлу? 

Кастиэль сам не знал, почему пустился в откровения.

\- Вот тут, - он провел рукой по правому бедру, - клиент снял полосу кожи. При помощи охотничьего ножа. Было весьма неприятно. 

Роберта сдержалась от резкого комментария и взялась за картофель. 

\- А ты не пробовал найти кого-нибудь для кухонной работы?

\- Нет. - Кастиэль повернул левое крыло вперед и, вытащив из ящика стола костяную палочку, принялся чесать кожу на плече. - Пастор сказал, что пока это затруднительно. Впрочем, у нас и так денег немного.

\- Слушай, вообще-то не стоит здесь так делать. - Роберта заметила несколько мелких перьев, упавших на пол. - Это как расчесываться в кухне, а потом из еды волосы вытаскивать.

Кастиэль спрятал палочку и снова застыл на табурете. Роберта дала ему баночку с соусом и попросила посмотреть срок годности. Кастиэль поднес баночку близко к глазам, затем отвел руку, стараясь рассмотреть надпись.

\- Ты плохо видишь? - спросила Роберта, вытирая руки о полотенце. 

\- Иногда приходится резкость наводить, - улыбнулся он. - Это недавно началось, пройдет.

Роберта принесла из гостиной пальто, вытащила из кармана футляр. 

\- Надень. - Она протянула Кастилю очки. - Ну как? Будешь в стиле Бадди Холли.

\- Теперь я все вижу. - Кастиэль снова взялся за баночку. - Идеально.

\- Недавно выписали, пока для чтения. - Роберта еле сдержалась, чтобы не погладить его по голове. - Оставь себе. Все равно по страховке.

\- Спасибо за помощь. - Кастиэль сложил очки в футляр и спрятал в ящик стола.

\- Да не за что. - Миссис Сингер взглянула на часы. - Скоро Дин приедет. Может быть скандал.

\- Почему? - Кастиэль склонил голову набок, став похожим на огромную птицу, сидящую на ветке. Роберта засмеялась от такого сравнения, но не поделилась им.

\- Мне не стоило сюда приезжать. - Она помыла посуду и вытерла разлитую воду. - Получается, что я суюсь в ваш дом без спросу. Нехорошо.

\- Дину не нравится, когда я общаюсь с другими людьми. - Кастиэль приуныл. - Он поссорился со мной из-за своего брата и Габриэля. 

\- Ты тут как в клетке, - ляпнула Роберта, поздно спохватившись. - Нет, не слушай меня. Это ерунда. Он хочет как лучше, уверена, он любит тебя. Вот и все, чуток подожди и огонь выключи. Примерно через полчаса. Справишься?

Кастиэль ничего не ответил. Женщина обняла его, гладя по голове. Она перебирала его волосы, успокаивающе говоря: "Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Это временные трудности, во всех семьях так бывает. Ты молодец, у тебя все получится". Кастиэль с изумлением вслушивался в незнакомые интонации голоса. В редких снах он вспоминал женские руки, голоса из раннего детства. Но ему всегда казалось, что это обычные сны, в которых и не такое можно увидеть. Сейчас Кастиэль сопоставил их и реальность.

\- В приюте были женщины, заботившиеся о детях, - сказал он. - Я не помню их лиц. Ты говоришь, как они.

Роберта немного отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Синие, как осеннее небо. - Миссис Сингер с сожалением отошла к плите. - Я приеду завтра, привезу платье и хну. Что-нибудь еще надо?

Кастиэль молчал. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Роберта уходила, но он не знал, как правильно попросить ее остаться. И это его разозлило. Кастиэль не поднялся с места, чтобы проводить миссис Сингер. Так и просидел до приезда Дина.

\- О, какие запахи! - воскликнул Дин, заглядывая в кастрюли. - Долго трудился? Сколько пальцев порезал?

\- Нисколько, - Кастиэль спрыгнул с табурета. - Это не я.

\- Заметил следы от машины. - Дин всмотрелся в Кастиэля. - Кто это был?

\- Миссис Сингер, она привезла платье на примерку.

\- Вот как. И с чего она взялась за наше обслуживание? - с подозрением спросил Дин.

\- По доброте. - Кастиэль достал тарелки, но из-за душевной боли ему ничего не хотелось делать. Дин насмешливо протянул:

\- Ну вот, у нас мамочка появилась!

\- Да хоть такая! - воскликнул Кастиэль. Дин почувствовал, что не стоит дальше развивать эту тему, но его понесло. Он стоял перед Кастиэлем так, словно собирался наброситься на него.

\- Кас, мы уже это обсуждали. Ты всех привечаешь, кроме меня. Ты в первый раз видишь эту женщину, а уже готов в мамы ее записать! Тебе не кажется это немного нелогичным? Ты ведь клялся, что никому не позволишь к себе прикасаться? Даже я не удостаиваюсь такой чести! 

\- Дин, ты несправедлив ко мне. - Кастиэль выставил вперед руки и крылья в защитном жесте. - Не надо так. Понимаешь, я живу тут совершенно один, ты занят.

\- А кто же будет деньги зарабатывать? - Дин все больше хотел остановиться и не мог. - Ты должен смириться со своей жизнью, Кас. Ну куда ты пойдешь и что будешь делать? Люди жестокие, они не простят крыльев. Никто не заметит их красоты, никому она не нужна.

\- Он тоже так говорил. - Кастиэль вернулся на табурет. - Ты повторяешь его слова. Вот только о красоте он не упоминал. Это скрашивает ситуацию.

\- Кас, прости, я дурак, самый настоящий дурак. - Дин опустился на колени перед Кастиэлем, взял его руки в свои. - Но ты сам все понимаешь. Нет выхода, придется жить в этом доме всю жизнь. Кас, я всегда буду с тобой, я люблю тебя. Просто так люблю, не за крылья или за красоту. За то, что ты есть. Я никогда тебя не оставлю, поверь. Я ревную, извини, это собственничество. Я принадлежу тебе, и только тебе. Это не рабство, Кас. 

Кастиэль положил ему на плечи крылья и, наклонившись, поцеловал Дина. Это был достаточно целомудренный поцелуй, Кастиэль лишь слегка провел языком по губам Дина и сразу выпрямился.

\- Давай ужинать? - сказал он, складывая тарелки в стопку, чтобы отнести в столовую. Дин, как прибитый, последовал за ним.

Ночью Кастиэль долго не мог уснуть. Он боялся ворочаться, чтобы не разбудить Дина, поэтому чувствовал себя скованным. Прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Дина, Кастиэль думал о жизни и, к своему ужасу пришел к мысли, что все идет по кругу. Клетка стала больше, появилось пространство для прогулок. Но все было как и раньше, никакого общения с посторонними, ничего нового, все крутится в том же маленьком мирке. Он по-прежнему заключен в четыре стены и никакой перспективы на изменения. Кастиэль поднялся и вышел во двор. Мороз впился в полуобнаженное тело, перья встали дыбом, Кастиэль шел по снегу, почти не чувствуя боли от холода. Снег таял и застывал льдом на коже, крылья широко раскрылись. В свете Луны Кастиэль видел свою тень: громадную и крылатую. Он остановился перед скелетами яблонь, стряхнул снег с веток. Белый сверкающий вихрь засыпал его волосы, побежал каплями по лицу, прочертил дорожки на груди и на спине. Кастиэль пошел дальше, непроизвольная дрожь зародилась под солнечным сплетением, пробежала по телу, вернулась назад. Джинсы, в которых обычно спал Кастиэль, пропитались ледяной водой и задубели, неприятно царапая кожу. Ресницы покрылись налетом инея и отяжелели, Кастиэль не моргал. Он смотрел на полную Луну и ему хотелось, чтобы крылья дали ему свободу от всего в этой жизни. Чтобы исчезла память, "услужливо" подкидывающая ему воспоминания, чтобы не было боли, чтобы он никогда не появлялся на свет. Кастиэль очнулся лишь тогда, когда наткнулся на ограду. Он оглянулся, дом был так далеко, а сил осталось так мало.

Дин проснулся от ощущения пустоты. Он повернулся и не увидел Кастиэля, это было привычным - Кастиэль часто вставал, чтобы почитать в библиотеке. Но что-то грызло Дина, не давая ему снова уснуть. Он натянул штаны и футболку, спустился на первый этаж. Входная дверь была открыта и ветер набросал немного снега. Винчестер обулся и, прихватив с собой накидку, выбежал во тьму. Поземка замела прочищенные дорожки и Дин без труда рассмотрел в призрачном лунном свете следы босых ног. 

\- Кас! - закричал Дин, бросившись по следам. Они вели за дом, Винчестер так и обмер, увидев темную фигуру, замершую возле ограды. Кастиэль стоял, прислонившись к дереву, обхватив себя крыльями в тщетной попытке согреться. Дин завернул его в накидку и повел за собой.

\- Кас, ну зачем ты так? - Дин стащил с трясущегося Кастиэля оледеневшие джинсы и уложил его в кровать, набросив одеяло и свою куртку. Кастиэль смотрел на него, явно не понимая, где находится. Его глаза блуждали по комнате, будто взгляду было не за что зацепиться. Дин здорово перетрусил, почувствовав себя совершенно беспомощным. Он метнулся в кухню и принес виски. С трудом разжав зубы Кастиэля, Дин влил ему в рот немного алкоголя. Кастиэль проглотил, но не пришел в себя. Дин поил его виски, пока не добился хоть какого-то результата. Кастиэль перестал дрожать и, вытянувшись всем телом, спросил низким голосом: 

\- Я сглупил, правда?

Дин сам отпил из бутылки, разделся и нырнул под одеяло. Он прижался всем телом к Кастиэлю, едва не закричав от холода, исходившего от любимого человека. Дин не понимал, что заставило теплолюбивого Кастиэля выйти на мороз, но ощущал, что неспроста. Поэтому он старался согреть ледяную кожу, грея ее своим дыханием и прикосновением. Постепенно Кастиэль успокоился и, прильнув к Дину, заснул. 

Винчестер был уверен, что утром Кастиэль не сможет встать с кровати, но он ошибся. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Дин у Кастиэля, который как ни в чем не бывало, выбрался из-под одеяла и пошлепал в ванную.

\- Да, а что? - отозвался тот через плечо. - Ты с утра на работу?

\- Нет, сегодня свободный день. - Дин поменял отсыревшее постельное белье, и пошел готовить завтрак.

*

Миссис Сингер приехала на следующий день, как и обещала. Ворота были открыты, женщина увидела машину Дина, стоящую перед гаражом. Роберта едва не повернула, но подумала, что бояться ей нечего. Ее встретил Кастиэль, радостно обнял.

\- Платье закончено, - сказала Роберта, не входя в дом. - Скажи Дину, чтобы доплатил за работу. И вот то, что ты просил.

Она протянул Кастиэлю маленький бумажный пакет. Затем вручила коробку с платьем.

\- Дин! - крикнул Кастиэль. - Иди сюда! А почему ты не заходишь? 

\- Привет! - Винчестер спускался по лестнице со второго этажа. - Спасибо за ужин! Сколько я должен за платье? Да вы проходите, не стесняйтесь.

Роберта начала отказываться, но под просящим взглядом Кастиэля сдалась. Вскоре она сидела за столом и пила кофе, невольно прикидывая, с чего бы взяться наводить порядок в этом доме. "Вымыть полы. Или сначала привести в порядок кухню?, - миссис Сингер улыбнулась уголком рта, приходя к мысли, что все это - чистой воды авантюра. Вмешательство в жизнь двух мужчин могло привести к неприятному исходу для одной женщины. - Мужики упрямы до невозможности". Но кроткий вид Кастиэля обнадеживал Роберту. Ей казалось, что этот человек не умеет быть злым. Роберта растерянно поняла, что испытывает к нему давно забытые чувства.

\- Вы не могли бы изредка готовить такие вкусные обеды? - Дин стоял за спиной Кастиэля, держа руку на его плече. - Мы не очень хорошие повара и вообще.

\- Ты знаешь, я работаю в ателье. - Роберта попросила еще кофе, Кастиэль торопливо наполнил ее чашку. Сидя под лампой, женщина увидела едва заметные шрамы на запястьях Кастиэля, будто кто-то стягивал веревкой его руки. Накануне кухонное освещение не дало Роберте их увидеть, поэтому у нее мелькнула мысль, что это недавние следы и что их оставил Дин. Но почти сразу она сообразила - отметины старые.

\- Да, я помню об этом. - Дин поцеловал Кастиэля в макушку. - Хоть иногда приезжайте.

\- Кастиэль, ты очки надеваешь? - миссис Сингер строго посмотрела на него.

\- Очки? - удивился Дин. - Ты плохо видишь?

\- Не всегда. - Кастиэль пошел за футляром. - Когда читаю. Наверно всему виной смена освещения и интенсивность чтения. 

Дин так и впился взглядом в Кастиэля, вернувшегося в очках.

\- Красиво, - сказал он, потирая руки. - Слушай, действительно красиво. 

\- Перестань. - Кастиэль снял очки. - Ты мне льстишь. Давай вернемся к разговору. Я не знаю, сколько вы зарабатываете в ателье.

Роберта назвала сумму, Дин незамедлительно ответил:

\- Первые три месяца я... мы сможем вам платить. А потом...

\- Потом посмотрим. - Роберта взяла чашку с блюдцем. - Но я сразу ставлю условия.

Кастиэль нетерпеливо взмахнул крыльями, вызвав у Дина протестующий крик: "Осторожней!".

\- На кухне правлю я. - миссис Сингер постучала пальцем по столу. - Убираю только я. Вы предосталяете мне комнату. В городе я живу в маленькой комнате своей сестры. Но не подумайте, что таким образом я улучшаю жилищные условия. У вас тут все запущено, год придется разгребать. И не буду же я каждый день мотаться туда-сюда.

Она решила, что после таких требований Дин укажет ей на дверь. Но он воскликнул: "Годится!" и пошел на второй этаж собирать кровать. Роберта отнесла чашку в мойку и, выглянув в столовую, поманила к себе Кастиэля.

\- Быстро он сдался? - спросила она, поправив ему волосы. 

\- Я сам удивлен, наверно, ему надоело стоять у плиты. - Кастиэль вздохнул. - Я должен хотя бы раз в день поесть.

\- Все в этом нуждаются. - Роберта попросила листок бумаги и ручку: она собиралась составить список недостающей кухонной утвари. Кастиэль незамедлительно принес требуемое.

\- Ты не знаешь, сколько мне приходится есть, иначе кажется, будто я умру. - Кастиэль напряженно ждал реакции Роберты. Женщина ласково сказала:

\- Ничего страшного в этом нет. Значит, приготовлю в два раза больше. 

\- Да уж, в отсутствии аппетита тебя не обвинишь, - сказала Роберта, унося тарелки после обеда. Кастиэль отвернулся, Дин пожал плечами, говоря:

\- Это из-за крыльев. 

*

\- Осталась неделя до Рождества, - сказала Роберта, заглянув в библиотеку. Кастиэль, освобожденный от домашних обязательств, все время посвящал рисованию и чтению. Он отложил карандаш.

\- И что? Ты с нами отпразднуешь? - Кастиэль быстро подошел к Роберте. Она знала, что он позволяет ей трогать его волосы и крылья, поэтому убрала пряди, упавшие на лицо. 

\- Дин не возмущается? 

\- Нет, а почему он должен возмущаться? - Кастиэлю нравилось прижиматься к Роберте. 

\- Я вторглась в вашу жизнь без всякого обоснования. - Она легонько водила руками по спине. - Ты бы оделся, замерзнешь.

\- В доме тепло. - Кастиэль усмехнулся. - Дин сказал, что я нашел мамочку. Наверно, это ирония, но я ее не понимаю.

\- У меня когда-то был ребенок. - Роберта запустила пальцы во взъерошенные перья, испытывая тоску и удовольствие одновременно. - Он умер через месяц после рождения. Девочка по имени Мария. Наверно поэтому у меня море нерастраченных чувств.

\- Миссис Сингер! - позвал ее Дин, проходя по гостиной. - Можно вас на минутку, по хозяйственным вопросам.

Он остановился перед гаражом и сразу бросился в атаку, враждебно спросив:

\- Для чего вы тут? 

\- В смысле? - Роберта попятилась, стараясь не попадать в поле зрения Кастиэля, который стоял у окна библиотеки.

\- Не придуривайтесь! Зачем вы морочите голову Кастиэлю? Мамаша и все такое? - Дин выглянул из-за угла гаража на дом. - У него есть я, и больше ему никто не нужен. Скажите спасибо, что я не выставил вас в первый же день.

\- Мальчишка! - рассердилась миссис Сингер. - Возомнил о себе невесть что! Кас мучается от своей жизни!

\- Я дал ему эту жизнь. - Дин потер лицо. - Из-за Каса я рассорился с братом. Не смог отогнать машину Сэма и оставить Каса одного. Не смог, понимаете? Я как потерянный, если его нет рядом. Просыпаюсь по ночам, думаю, где он. 

\- Да ты хозяин. - Роберта заводилась все больше. - Кас одинок, если ты не заметил. 

\- Да вы что? - в тон ей ответил Дин, подбоченившись. - Почему вы здесь? Что вам надо от нас? Вам заплатили журналисты, чтобы вы побольше выведали о нашей жизни?

\- Когда умер мой ребенок, я посмотрела в зеркало и увидела себя. - Роберта потупилась. - Вчера я узнала этот взгляд во взгляде Каса. Потерянный, не знающий, что делать дальше. Одинокий, без надежды на будущее. Разве ты не осознаешь этого? 

\- Я все вижу. - Дин досадливо поморщился. - И что из этого? Я лучше знаю, что ему надо.

\- Извини, я уже говорила Касу, что не надо было мне сюда приезжать. - Миссис Сингер направилась к своей машине. Дин догнал ее.

\- Он не простит мне, если вы уедете. Давайте договоримся не причинять ему вреда.- Винчестер придавил рукой дверцу машины. Роберта желчно сказала:

\- Вот ты и не проговорись о своей ревности. Я здесь не из-за жалости к Кастиэлю, сама не знаю, почему захотела остаться. Мне пришлось уволиться из ателье, хозяйка не давала отпуск. Так что теперь я с вами в одной лодке.

Дин не оставил попыток разузнать причину заботливости миссис Сингер и позвонил пастору. Тот не горел желанием приезжать без особых новостей об отце Кастиэля, но и увиливать от разговора тоже не хотелось. Поэтому Габриэль повременил еще денек и приехал под вечер, привезя в подарок Библию. 

\- И что мне с ней делать? - Кастиэль просмотрел несколько страниц.

\- Читать. - Пастор с интересом наблюдал за миссис Сингер, подавшей ему тапки. - А вот это давно пора было завести. Спасибо, а чашечки чая у вас не найдется?

\- Да, сейчас. - Роберта поняла, что священник приехал по просьбе Дина и лишний раз мысленно отругала Винчестера. Габриэль вручил Кастиэлю пачку бумаги, сказав: "Можешь рисовать иллюстрации к прочитанному. Если что не поймешь - звони".

\- Итак, миссис Сингер. - Пастор старательно размешивал сахар. - Вы взяли на себя тяжкий труд по расчистке авгиевых конюшен. Что ж, похвально и достойно всяческого одобрения. Позвольте спросить о вашем семейном положении.

\- Я бездетная вдова. - Роберта предложила гостю бисквиты. - Жила у сестры, ребята разрешили мне жить здесь.

\- И как вам их общество? - Пастор продолжал наблюдать за ней. - Надеюсь, Кастиэль не изображает недотепу? Он иногда...

\- Уважаемый Габриэль, - Роберта немного разозлилась. - Дин мучается подозрениями на мой счет, думает, что меня подослали журналисты. Уверяю, я сделала это по собственной воле и не из корыстных целей. У меня есть вклад в банке, оставшийся после мужа, поэтому я не особо нуждаюсь. 

\- У Кастиэля ограниченный круг общения. Вы займете в его жизни важное место, а если уйдете, то...

\- Я не собираюсь уходить. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не пойму, что не нужна Кастиэлю. - Роберта с облегчением увидела одобрительный взгляд пастора.

*

\- Вы что-то разузнали? - спросил Дин, когда Габриэль садился в свою машину. 

\- Во-первых, эту женщину никто не подослал. Думаю, мы имеем дело с редким случаем проявления альтруизма. Во-вторых, отец Каса живет в городе Шарлотт, Северная Каролина. Джимми Новак, у него есть семья и дети. 

\- Вы позвонили ему? - Взволнованный Дин схватился за руль. - И что он сказал?

\- Подумай сам. Скажу только одно - его нельзя осуждать. 

*

В первые два дня миссис Сингер зверски устала. Она драила кухню, столовую и гостиную, заставила Дина прочистить дымоход и зажечь камин. Преодолев сопротивление сестры, Роберта забрала свои вещи, услышав вслед много увлекательного о своей психике. На шум выскочили соседи, сестра потрясала кулаками и вопила: "Эта дура окончательно свихнулась! Ее в дурку надо отправить! Поперлась к двоим уродам в домработницы! На улице сдохнешь!". Роберта молча побросала в багажник сумки и свертки. 

Дин давал ей деньги на хозяйственные расходы, с радостью избавившись от домашних трудов. Он все еще ревновал Роберту к Кастиэлю, и она старалась не давать ему поводов для ревности. Это было трудной задачей - Кастиэль ходил за ней, как привязанный. 

 

*

\- Почему ты без обуви? - в который раз спросила Роберта у Кастиэля, который переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя на пороге кухни. 

\- Привычка. - Кастиэль сел на табурет. - Ты можешь убавить огонь?

\- Боишься его? - засмеялась Роберта, но тут же осеклась, увидев как плотно Кастиэль прижал крылья к телу.

\- Один клиент поджег перья на левом крыле. Вонь была невыносимой. - Кастиэль поправил очки, поднятые на голову. - Хорошо, что стержни не выгорели.

Миссис Сингер знала о его прошлом, но каждый раз терялась, не находя нужных слов. Былая жизнь Кастиэля казалась ей неправдоподобной, она думала, что такого не может происходить в современном обществе. Кастиэль не особо распространялся насчет деталей, но изредка проговаривался.

Роберта была уверена, что ей по ночам будут мешать бурные проявления любви, однако в комнате парней было на удивление тихо. Кастиэль долго смотрел телевизор, иногда спускался в библиотеку читать. 

Днем отношения Дина и Кастиэля напоминали детские догонялки - Дин тянулся к Кастиэлю, а тот уворачивался, как мог. При этом Роберта видела их взаимную влюбленность, и не понимала причины бегства Кастиэля. В конце концов она решилась дать совет.

\- Перестань мучить Дина. - Роберта вытирала пыль на книжных полках. Кастиэль, занятый Библией, ответил не сразу.

\- Почему я его мучаю?

\- Если так долго отталкивать, то можно оттолкнуть навсегда.

Кастиэль захлопнул толстую книгу и поставил ее на полку. Миссис Сингер поняла по его серьезному виду, что сейчас он скажет что-то откровенное.

\- Если быть кратким, то я с пятнадцати лет работал проституткой. - Кастиэль смотрел на свои руки. - И с лет шести стоял на помосте, развлекая публику своими крыльями. Я ненавижу секс. Знаю, что секс с любимым человеком - это нечто другое, чем платный секс. И ничего не получается, я потом ненавижу себя за податливость. 

\- Кас, ты преувеличиваешь. - Роберте стало не по себе, даже мороз по коже продрал. - Это в прошлом. Дин любит тебя и неважно, что было раньше. Думаешь, ты один такой? После смерти моего ребенка муж сказал - наверно, думал, что утешит - "Еще одного можно родить". И все, меня как заклинило. Каждый секс был ужасным, я боялась забеременеть. Это казалось предательством моей малышки. И сейчас я понимаю, что ошиблась. Второй ребенок - не предательство, просто второй ребенок. Но тогда я решила, что не сдамся. Каждый раз, как изнасилование. 

Она смотрела на Кастиэля, видя в его глазах отражение своих былых переживаний. Будто перед ней стоял ее двойник из прошлого, такой же потерянный и почти сломленный. Тогда Роберта удержалась на плаву благодаря работе, днями пропадая в ателье, ее спасла бесконечная болтовня швей, который делились жизненными подробностями. Но дома ее ждала все та же беспросветная тоска, которую не мог разогнать муж. Да он особо и не старался, приходил с работы, ел, садился перед телевизором с бутылкой пива. Иногда они занимались сексом, который превратился в тяжкую повинность для Роберты. 

\- Моя душа будто разорвалась, и я лелеяла свою боль, смаковала ее дни напролет. Упивалась страданиями, баюкала их, нежно хранила. Но сейчас поздно сожалеть о былом и поздно все исправлять. Это трудно пережить, однако наступает момент и ты понимаешь, что дни ушли безвозвратно. 

Роберта очнулась от воспоминаний.

\- У тебя есть Дин, а ты есть у него. Вы принадлежите друг другу. 

\- Я никому не принадлежу, - насупился Кастиэль.

\- Неправда. - Роберта поднялась на лестницу и охнула, увидев серый слой пыли на верхних полках. - В этом нет ничего зазорного, поверь. А сейчас набери в ведро воды и принеси мне. И поживей, не задерживайся.

Она улыбнулась, услышав шелест крыльев.

*

Пастор Габриэль устало читал план, составленный на всю рождественскую неделю. Поздравить родственников и прихожан, заехать к Дину и Кастиэлю, и еще с десяток пунктов. 

\- Здравствуйте! - слабый женский голос прозвучал слишком громко в пустоте церкви. Габриэль увидел невысокую тоненькую женщину в меховом манто. Она преклонила колени, перекрестилась и подошла к пастору.

\- Меня зовут Лиза Новак, - женщина протянула руку, похожую на птичью лапку. Пожимая ее, пастор побоялся сломать хрупкие кости.

\- Присаживайтесь, я рад вас видеть, - засуетился Габриэль. - Это Джимми рассказал о моем звонке?

\- Я заставила его рассказать. - Лиза расстегнула манто, под ним оказалось синее шерстяное платье. - Он был сам не свой, вот я и выдавила из него сведения. Мы живем в одном доме, я на своей половине. Мы очень близки, почти как двойняшки.

Пастор позвал служку, сказав, что уедет на пару часов.

\- Так вы не против Кастиэля? - спросил он. Лиза пожала плечами.

\- А почему я должна быть против своего племянника? Джимми боится осуждения соседей, жены и прочих посторонних. Я-то помню, каково оказаться без семьи. Мы прожили в приюте почти два года и мне этого хватило, чтобы цепляться за родню. Даже за дальнюю.

\- Поедем к нему? - Габриэль с волнением отметил, что она похожа на Кастиэля. Лиза встрепенулась, чуть не уронив кожаную сумочку.

\- А можно? Какой он? Жаль, что Джимми уперся и не захотел приезжать, - затараторила она, хватая пастора за рукав сутаны. Женщина обогнала Габриэля, заглядывая ему в глаза и щебетала без устали. За пару минут он узнал, что она была замужем, но неудачно, и сейчас занимается любимым делом - рисует иллюстрации к периодическим изданиям. Пастор резко остановился.

\- Вы рисуете?

\- Да, говорят, что хорошо. - Лиза сдвинула брови, становясь до неприличия похожей на Кастиэля. - А что?

\- Ничего. - Габриэль увидел синий "Мустанг", припаркованный рядом с его "Фольксвагеном". - Следуйте за мной.

Всю дорогу он представлял себе встречу Лизы и Кастиэля и ничего не мог представить. Оба были эмоциональными и непредсказуемыми, во всяком случае Кастиэль этим отличался. Хотя пастор подумал, что есть два варианта: или Кастиэль начнет знакомиться с Лизой, или сбежит.

Ворота не были заперты на ключ. Пастор увидел, что на деревьях вдоль аллеи висели гирлянды, на всех окнах первого этажа появились занавески, а входная дверь была украшена рождественским венком с обилием ленточек и колокольчиков. С сильным сердцебиением Габриэль повернул ручку и толкнул дверь. Почти сразу ему навстречу из столовой выскочил Кастиэль. От него пахло выпечкой, на крыльях белела мука, а в руке он держал поваренную книгу.

\- Габриэль! Это классно, что ты приехал! - Кастиэль расцеловал старого пастора. И вдруг затих, уставившись на незнакомую маленькую женщину, утопающую в манто.

\- Привет, Кастиэль, - сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. - Я Лиза, сестра твоего отца.

Получился второй вариант. Кастиэль круто развернулся на пятках и с непроницаемым лицом прошествовал обратно в столовую. Лиза недоуменно посмотрела на Габриэля.

\- Ничего, ничего, сейчас он вернется, - поспешил успокоить ее пастор. Но Кастиэль не вернулся. Более того, когда Габриэль попытался выудить его из угла кухни, Кастиэль молча помотал головой, наотрез отказавшись выходить из своего укрытия. 

Предоставленная себе Лиза отряхнула снег с обуви, закрыла за собой дверь. Осмотревшись, она прошла в библиотеку и с затаенной радостью увидела бесчисленные рисунки, разложенные на подоконниках, полках, прикрепленных к стенам и к мольберту. Женщина взяла один из них, изображавший спящего мужчину, лежащего на животе. 

\- Он прекрасно рисует, - сказал кто-то. Лиза вздрогнула, поворачиваясь. Рисунок был точной копией мужчины, стоящего позади нее. Серо-зеленые глаза так и впились в гостью. Лиза представилась, вызвав изумленный вопрос:

\- Так почему вы так долго не приезжали?

\- Не могли сложить один плюс один, - ответила она. - Мой брат, Джимми, не знал о беременности Эмилии. 

\- И чего вы хотите? - Мужчина забрал у нее рисунок, бережно положив его на прежнее место. Лиза почувствовала враждебность, исходящую от незнакомца.

\- Ничего. Хотела увидеть племянника.

\- Но зачем? - Мужчина так пристально ее рассматривал, что Лиза немного испугалась. - 

\- Дин! - Пастор вклинился между ним и Лизой. - Прекрати. Лучше пойди и успокой Каса.

\- Простите его. - Габриэль усадил Лизу на высокий табурет. - Это Дин Винчестер, именно он затеял освобождение Каса.

\- Вы так его называете? Странно.

\- Дин ревнив, как Отелло, - усмехнулся пастор. - Надеюсь, он приведет Каса в чувство.

*

Чуда не случилась, и Лиза была вынуждена уехать ни с чем. Она остановилась в гостинице, попросив пастора звонить в случае прогресса.

Дин и Роберта потратили уйму времени на уговоры Кастиэля. Он молчал, замкнувшись в себе, а когда его допекли аргументы миссис Сингер, выкрикнул:

\- Не хочу, чтобы она меня видела! Я выродок!

После этого от него нельзя было добиться ни единого слова. Кастиэль отказался ужинать и рано ушел спать. 

Появление Лизы Новак разрушило непрочное равновесие в душе Кастиэля. Эта женщина напомнила Кастиэлю об его изъяне. Ее синие глаза, так сильно похожие на его собственные, и теплая улыбка отбросили его на самое дно. Кастиэль снова ненавидел крылья, находившиеся между ним и нормальной жизнью. Столько лет его никто не искал, он никому не был нужен, разве что за деньги. Почему не приехал отец? Ну да, ответ очевиден. У него семья и дети, разве можно показать им такое чудище?

Дин стоял рядом с кроватью, не осмеливаясь потревожить Кастиэля. Внезапно он осознал, что именно сейчас все висит на волоске.

\- Она тоже рисует, - сказал он, усаживаясь в ногах Кастиэля. - Иллюстрирует журналы.

Дин гладил пальцы ног, слегка надавливая на согнутые суставы. Вскоре Кастиэль расслабился и перестал поджимать пальцы.

\- Знаешь, между вами есть сходство. - Дин провел языком по голени, чуть прикусил кожу. - И, кажется, она неплохой человек. 

Он поднимался все выше, пока не сбросил одеяло, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Кастиэлем.

\- Хватит ныть, ты не ребенок, у которого цацку отобрали. - Дин похлопал Кастиэля по щеке. - Ну, не притворяйся мертвым.

\- Не делай так! - Кастиэль отбросил его руку. - Мне не нравится этот жест.

\- Ах да, конечно, знаю, жест пошлый. - Дин со злорадством почувствовал возбуждение Кастиэля. - Но ты можешь похлопать меня по щеке. И я совсем не буду против.

\- Мне тяжело. - Кастиэль покрутился под Винчестером. - Отстань.

\- Нет, чувак, я не отстану, забудь об этом. Ты никуда не улизнешь, - плотоядно усмехаясь, сообщил Дин, снимая футболку и отшвыривая ее в сторону. Потом он стянул джинсы с себя и с Кастиэля, оседлал его бедра.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Кастиэль, но затуманенный взгляд дал понять настырному Дину, что возбуждение все больше овладевает его непокорным партнером. 

\- Что я делаю? - Дин пожалел, что оставил недавно купленный флакон со смазкой в сумке. - Не знаю, наверно, хочу, чтобы меня как следует трахнули.

\- Я не могу. - На мгновение в синих глазах мелькнул страх, который тотчас исчез, когда ладонь Дина, смоченная слюной, начала ласкать Кастиэля. 

\- Ты в курсе, что со мной можно делать все, что угодно? - Дин немного приподнялся, расслабляясь. - Дай мне свой язык.

Он обхватил губами язык Кастиэля, втянул его в рот и начал сосать, двигая головой.

\- Это неописуемо. - Дин с сожалением оторвался от этого занятия, чтобы отдышаться. - Невероятно заводит.

Кастиэль, уже мало соображая, что вообще происходит, положил обе руки на ягодицы Дина, сжал их, заставив любовника застонать.

\- Мы испугаем милую Роберту, - сказал Дин, медленно опускаясь на Кастиэля. - Но разве не этого она ждала? Двигайся сильнее, я не разобьюсь.

Кастиэль полностью растворился в новых ощущениях. Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким возбужденным, похоть затопила его разум, вызвав агрессию. Крепко удерживая на себе Дина, Кастиэль поменял позу и теперь мог наслаждаться развратным выражением лица любимого человека. Дин обхватил Кастиэля ногами, прижимая к себе, его пальцы царапали шею Кастиэля, тянули за волосы, гладили плечи крыльев. 

\- Да, давай, не стесняйся, - бормотал Дин, с восторгом принимая в себя не на шутку распалившегося Кастиэля. Ему было немного больно от напора любовника, но разве не он сам требовал такого? Крылья распростерлись в стороны, Кастиэль не сводил взгляда с Дина, подходя к последней черте. От оргазма бешено застучало сердце, сладостные волны растекались по мышцам ног, поднимались выше, заставляя Кастиэля стонать во весь голос.

\- Ты убить так можешь, - посмеивался Дин, с трудом сползая с кровати. - Черт, до чего же ты сильный. Я хочу есть, пойдем?

\- Я не встану, - промямлил Кастиэль, кое-как восстанавливая дыхание и способность мыслить. - Но есть хочу.

Он вскрикнул, когда холодная вода полилась на его спину. Дин принес мокрую мочалку и отжал ее на Кастиэля. 

\- Хватит спать, пошли есть, - пропел он, шлепая мочалкой по телу Кастиэля. - Слабак, один раз кончил и в спячку? А как же ответный ход?

Кастиэль лениво уселся, чувствуя приятную усталость. К его удивлению, в этой усталости отсутствовало сожаление о сексе. И это было сродни оргазму.

*

Сэм Винчестер просматривал почту, его невеста, Джессика, миловидная блондинка, печатала на Lisa* какой-то доклад. 

\- Ну надо же! - воскликнул Сэм, бросая конверты и рекламные проспекты на стол. - Кас письмо прислал.

\- И что там? - Джессика оторвалась от печатания и подошла к жениху. Неделю назад они сняли квартиру на окраине кампуса, планируя объявить о помолвке на Рождество. Родители Джессики были об этом оповещены и готовились к двойному празднику. Джессика все знала о брате Сэма и о Кастиэле. Она видела фотографии крылатого человека, и он вызвал в ней чувство глубокого отвращения. Впрочем, Джессика ничего не сказала Сэму, мудро решив, что дела братьев ее не касаются.

\- Он пишет, что нашел дневник своей матери и узнал, что его отец был одним из воспитанников приюта. А это значит, что не было никакого инцеста. Пастор пообещал разыскать родственников, но пока все безрезультатно. Еще он пишет... - Сэм запнулся. - Ладно, ничего особенного. 

Джессика заметила, что Сэм что-то скрывает от нее, но ничего не сказала.

"Дин переживает из-за ссоры с тобой. Он признался, что не хотел оставлять меня одного, поэтому не пригнал машину. Я знаю, что не имею права давать советы вам обоим. Но мне кажется, что вам стоит помириться". Сэм сложил письмо в конверт и убрал его в закрытый ящик стола.

_________________  
* Lisa — персональный компьютер, созданный компанией Apple в начале 1980-х  
13.

что-то вроде иллюстрации http://i33.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0808/5e/1ecf730ba350a7f678fc22113d3c1b5e.jpg

Дин ожидал, что после такого секса Кастиэль хоть немного изменится. Но когда они вернулись после ночного набега на холодильник, и Дин попытался повторить заезд, то получил отказ. Кастиэль сделал вид, что уснул.

\- Ну и ладно, - буркнул Дин. - Я уже понял, какой ты скромный. 

Одно крыло развернулось, опускаясь на него.

*

На следующий день Кастиэль позвонил пастору и попросил прощения за свое поведение. 

\- Лиза еще в городе? 

\- Да, она остановилась в гостинице. Если хочешь, я скажу ей о твоем звонке, - судя по голосу, Габриэль обрадовался. 

\- Пусть приезжает на Рождество.

\- Кого это ты там приглашаешь? - Кастиэлю показалось, что Дин незримо присутствует рядом с ним, появляясь в нужный момент. Сейчас он вошел в библиотеку, будто так и было задумано.

\- Свою тетку. Ты против?

\- Нет, почему? - Дин закрыл дверь и, нервно посмеиваясь, вернулся к Кастиэлю. - Я вот думаю, почему у меня до сих пор ноги ровно не ходят?

Кастиэль вскинул крылья, ветерок взлохматил волосы Дина.

\- Наверно это потому, что кое-кто переусердствовал. - Дин поставил ногу между колен Кастиэля, заставляя их раздвинуться. - Нет, не извиняйся. Ты можешь исполнить мою давнюю мечту.

Кастиэль, закрыв глаза, наслаждался прикосновением пальцев Дина к своей голове. Сколько понадобилось времени, чтобы перебороть давний страх? Хотя до сих пор какая-то малая часть Кастиэля ждала, что эти пальцы сожмутся, выдирая волосы и разрывая кожу. Пальцы сжимались, но ласково, ногти проехались по коже, оставляя приятное тепло. Кастиэль сам не заметил, как начал ластиться по-кошачьи. Дин убрал руки, после него осталась истома и желание продолжить.

Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина и увидел то же выражение лица, которое видел ночью. Дин улыбнулся одними губами, а взгляд остался прежним - колючим и призывным. Кастиэль, краем глаза заметив через стекло двери Роберту, подметающую пол в гостиной. Но это его не остановило. 

Кастиэль развернул Дина к себе спиной, больно схватив за плечо. Дин удивленно охнул, когда любовник содрал с него джинсы, оставив кровоточащие полосы на коже - следы ногтей.

\- Полегче, чувак, - только и успел сказать Дин, в следующий момент рука Кастиэля нагнула его голову, кладя ее на подоконник. Прохладная ладонь зажала ему рот и Дин приглушенно закричал, ощутив проникновение. "Так дело не пойдет", - промелькнула мысль и исчезла. Кастиэль овладевал Дином властно, неторопливо двигаясь и получая острое удовольствие от ощущения абсолютной покорности партнера. Он чувствовал в Дине неиссякаемый запас энергии, безудержную страсть, необузданность и настоящий разврат. От этого Кастиэля повело, как от самого сильного афродизиака. Он не понимал, что причиняет Дину боль, ему хотелось оставить на нем отметки, как зарубки на дереве. Дин дрожал, стараясь удержаться на ногах, от неудобной позы заломило поясницу, но мужчина не сдвинулся с места, подчиняясь ритму, заданному Кастиэлем. 

Внезапно Кастиэль остановился.

\- Нет, это неправильно. - Кастиэль лихорадочно оделся. Ему пришлось закрыться в ванной и подождать, пока схлынет возбуждение. Это оказалось трудной задачей, Кастиэль распахнул окно, чтобы охладиться. Он стоял под потоками зимнего воздуха. Фантомная боль в некогда обожженном колене вернулась, заставив Кастиэля выругаться сквозь зубы. "Отметки, тот ставил на мне отметки", - Кастиэль высунулся в окно, давая ветру возможность трепать волосы. Глаза слезились от мороза, но Кастиэль упорно стоял, пока не успокоился. Теперь осталось объясниться с Дином, и это было хуже всего. Кастиэль не умел лгать, предпочитая сбегать от щекотливых вопросов.

Но Дин сделал вид, что ничего не случилось. Роберта, от которой не ускользнули "игры" в библиотеке, прикидывалась слепоглухонемой. Кастиэль понял, что они его молча укоряют, и от этого еще больше расстроился.

*

В канун Рождества он снова запер дверь в ванную, отказавшись выходить. Дин назвал его истеричкой, за что схлопотал нагоняй от Роберты. Словом, в доме повисла предпраздничная атмосфера, немного нервная, немного восторженная и от этого немного нереальная. Дин развел огонь в камине, Роберта постелила перед ним несколько меховых ковриков. 

\- Будем тут сидеть, - предложила она. Дин кивнул, думая о Кастиэле, поведение которого серьезно его беспокоило. Теперь Кастиэль избегал малейшей ласки Дина, старательно обходя его, как заразного. 

\- Ты обалдел? - Роберта поймала Кастиэля в его комнате, после того, как он покинул ванную. - Нет, не надо перья топорщить, я тебя не боюсь. Что случилось? Ты будто сам не свой.

\- Я окончательно запутался. - Кастиэль опустил крылья. - Мне понравилась власть над Дином. Когда мы занимались любовью, я понял, что хочу не просто обладать телом. Хочу обладать душой. Глупо звучит, но я словно с ума сошел, я испугался, нельзя так относиться к людям. Нельзя считать их собственностью.

\- Ну ты и дурень. - Роберта больно щелкнула его по лбу. - Что за бред несешь? Я, конечно, не могу понять масштабов твоей трагедии. Пятнадцать лет рабства и так далее. Но война окончена, пора сложить оружие. Знаешь, я не нанималась в личные психологи. Так что давай, выходи из замкнутого круга. Или таким образом ты доведешь себя и Дина до чего-то плохого. Нервы не железные, терпение заканчивается. Отдели в своей тыковке чистое от грязного. - Она постучала присмиревшего Кастиэля по голове. - Твое рабство и подчинение не имеет ничего общего с подчинением любимому человеку. Почти все влюбленные считают свою половину своей собственностью, уясни это раз и навсегда. 

\- Из твоих уст все звучит так просто. - Кастиэль кончиком крыла дотронулся до противоположной стены. - Как у тебя получается делать выводы?

\- Я много лет работаю в исключительно женской компании, - ответила Роберта, застилая кровать. - Так что поневоле научилась извлекать главное из тонны болтовни и закатывания глаз. Поверь, незамужние девицы ведут себя еще хуже, чем ты.

После ухода Роберты, Кастиэль старательно обдумал услышанное. С одной стороны он вроде бы соглашался с миссис Сингер. Высказывания о собственнических инстинктах влюбленных он неоднократно встречал в книгах. Но то книги, придуманные истории. А это жизнь, в которой Кастиэль всегда чувствовал себя лишним. С другой стороны, ему до одури хотелось сломать в себе что-то и сказать Дину: "Да, я твой и только твой". При мысли об этом Кастиэль тихонько заскулил, понимая, что сказать можно все, а вот сломать... Ломать пришлось бы самого себя.

Окончательно заблудившись в мыслях и выводах, Кастиэль отправился в кухню. Достав с полки шоколад, он принялся его есть, мрачно уставившись в одну точку. Роберта ничего ему не сказала, подумав, что точно так же поступали ее юные коллеги, когда их одолевали проблемы на личном фронте. Ели сладкое, пили пиво или вино. 

\- Хочешь пива? - Роберта достала две бутылки. - Ну как знаешь, а я выпью.

Кастиэль отложил обкусанную плитку шоколада и взял бутылку. 

\- Так, гулянка в самом разгаре, а меня не пригласили? - спросил Дин, вваливаясь в кухню. - Несправедливо, вам не кажется?

Роберта и ему вручила пиво, говоря: "На, не плачь". Они пили, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, шутили, пока миссис Сингер не спохватилась:

\- Ах ты Боже мой, десять часов, а мы тут зависли. Давайте, ребята, тащите угощение, выпивку и ничего не разбейте.

*

Дин взял трубку радиотелефона и ушел к гаражу. Там он набрал номер и, дождавшись ответа, сказал:

\- Привет, мама. Это я, Дин.

\- Привет, сынок, хорошо, что ты позвонил, - Мэри Винчестер говорила тихо. - Как твои дела?

\- Все прекрасно. - Дин прижал руку к груди. - Ты не болеешь?

\- Нет. Дин, мы знаем о Кастиэле. Это необычный выбор, самый странный из твоих случаев.

Дин ощутил, как в нем поднимается обида, но он заставил себя оставаться спокойным.

\- Мама, никто никогда не был доволен моими связями. Я звоню не для ссоры, хотел поздравить тебя с Рождеством. Передай папе мои пожелания...

\- Сынок, отец ничего не хочет знать о тебе, - перебила его Мэри. - Он считает, что ты опозорил нашу семью таким союзом. В газетах периодически появляются фотографии дома, в котором ты живешь, разные подробности происхождения Кастиэля. Дин, я всегда буду тебя поддерживать, но это чересчур.

\- Если тебе будет это интересно, - Дин сел на капот "Импалы", ему стало трудно дышать от волнения и досады, - то мать зачала Кастиэля от одного из воспитанников приюта. Его бабка солгала насчет инцеста. А теперь я скажу тебе, что никогда не отказался бы от тебя с папой. Всего хорошего.

Он с ожесточением нажал на отбой, чувствуя, как холодные слезы ползут по щекам. Дин бросил трубку в снег и растянулся на машине, глядя в темное зимнее небо. Мороз проник под незастегнутую куртку, изгоняя тепло. Дину казалось, что у него замерзло сердце, так было плохо. 

\- Дин! - послышался крик Кастиэля. - Черт, тут холодно, ты где?

Винчестер нашел трубку и, обтерев ее полой куртки, вернулся в дом. Кастиэль внезапно обнял его руками и крыльями, положив голову на грудь. Дин не верил своему счастью, стоял и улыбался, как идиот. Так же внезапно Кастиэль отстранился.

В половине одиннадцатого загудел дверной звонок, Дин сказал, что сам откроет ворота. Встревоженный Кастиэль переглянулся с Робертой и остался сидеть перед камином, максимально отодвинув крылья от огня. Он рассчитывал увидеть двоих людей. Пастор не смог приехать из-за ночного богослужения, но обещал навестить в ближайшее время.

\- Простите за поздний визит, - голосок Лизы Новак заставил Кастиэля вскочить. Лиза сменила обувь, отдала манто Дину и, взяв красиво упакованные коробки, поспешила к Кастиэлю.

\- Мне сказали, что тебя можно называть Кас. - Лиза положила коробки на коврики, плюхнулась рядом. На ней было красное бархатное платье, украшенное ниткой жемчуга. Длинные русые волосы Лиза собрала в высокий хвост, видно, не сильно задумываясь о стиле. - Дин, я хочу сразу раздать подарки, чтобы потом не прыгать.

Дин подошел как-то боком, будто собирался немедленно удрать. Лиза протянула ему коробку, в которой обнаружился "Полароид".

\- Фотографии еще никому не навредили, - сказала Лиза, назидательно подняв указательный палец вверх. Она подарила миссис Сингер настольную лампу с голубым шелковым абажуром, сообщив, что это "ручная работа". Кастиэль взял свою коробку, завернутую в синюю бумагу.

\- Я подумала, что тебе нравится этот цвет. - Лиза прикоснулась к руке Кастиэля. Он кивнул, разворачивая подарок.

\- Что это? - Кастиэль изумленно вертел в руках квадратный конверт. Лиза несмело улыбнулась, приглашая его распечатать конверт. Все смотрели на Кастиэля, который читал текст, набранный мелким шрифтом. Для этого ему пришлось надеть очки. Лиза воскликнула: "У меня такие же".

\- Это предложение прислать образцы своих иллюстраций. - Ошарашенный Кастиэль потер лоб. - Издательство Del Rey Books*. Это же просто мечта, Лиза, как вам удалось? 

\- Я уже несколько лет рисую для разных издательств. - Лиза довольно улыбнулась, будто съела что-то невероятно вкусное. - Так что могу предлагать работы неизвестных авторов. 

Кастиэль без конца перечитывал приглашение, не веря в него. 

\- Это здорово, Кас. - Дин обнял его сзади. - Ты столько трудился, рисовал, читал. Так почему бы не показать свое мастерство?

\- Да, для того, кто никогда не брал уроков рисования, ты чертовски хорошо рисуешь. - Лиза украдкой дотронулась до крыла. - Ладно, я шучу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу предлагать абы кого, продвигая бездарность. Я дорожу своей репутацией. Конечно, придется поехать в издательство, чтобы представить рисунки. Нет, не надо дергаться. Поверь, тебе это понравится. Ты произведешь настоящий фурор, надо тебя приодеть, да что там. Главное - побольше рисунков. Сначала тебя холодно примут, но это обычный стиль встречи новеньких. Не волнуйся, если что - я поеду с тобой.

\- С ним поеду я, - буркнул Дин, однако Лиза хлопнула его по ноге: "Само собой, поедешь, а как же без тебя?".

Кастиэль извинился и ушел в библиотеку, Дин последовал за ним, но его остановила Роберта.

\- Не надо, пусть все пропустит через себя.

Разорванные упаковки были убраны, Дин поставил низкий столик, который ранее привез из комнаты Роберты. На нем расставили тарелки, стаканы и бокалы. Лиза принесла из машины две бутылки сухого белого вина. 

\- Кас! - крикнула Роберта. - Все звезды уже зажглись, а ты там спать устроился? Кас?

Кастиэль появился, облаченный в то самое подвенечное платье, против которого так усиленно протестовал. В отверстия в предплечьях он продел короткие голубые ленточки**, завязав их простым узлом, в руках держал большую папку. Как ни в чем не бывало, Кастиэль прошел на свое место перед камином и аккуратно уселся, подобрав юбку с такой грацией, будто всю жизнь ходил в платьях. Лиза выпучила глаза, а Дин чуть не выронил бутылку виски. Но Кастиэль смотрел на них с таким невозмутимым видом, что все решили принять ситуацию как есть.

Дин не знал на чем задержать взгляд: на волосах Кастиэля, на плечах и руках, покрытых белым кружевом, на талии, туго обтянутой блестящим шелком. Он поморгал, желая, чтобы наваждение исчезло. Ничего подобного, масла в огонь возбуждения добавило одно открытие, которое Дин совершил, посмотрев на ноги Кастиэля. Вся кожа на ступнях была расписана темно-коричневыми узорами, затейливо сплетающимися в сложный орнамент. Дин машинально налил виски, залпом выпил, осмотрел себя, удостоверишись, что эрекция незаметна.

Кастиэль открыл папку и сказал:

\- Простите, на другое я не способен. Поэтому подарки будут скромными.

Роберта получила свой портрет - Кастиэль "поймал" ее во время приготовления отбивной. Миссис Сингер невольно засмеялась, разглядывая себя.

\- Будто собралась кому-то голову отрубить, - сказала она. 

Лиза восхитилась огромной иллюстрацией к Библии: буйство жизни в Эдемском саду. Кастиэль изобразил все в обрамлении переплетенных терновых ветвей. Картина была похожа на герб - в центре располагались Адам и Ева (к своему смущению, Лиза узнала в Еве Эмилию, лицо Адама было ей незнакомо), вокруг - деревья, цветы, животные и птицы. Кастиэль рисовал мелкими штрихами, для лучшего просмотра требовалось отойти от рисунка.

Дину стало жарко, от рисунка себя обнаженного, лежащего на крыле. Кастиэль, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дина, следя за его эмоциями.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Дин, сворачивая рисунок в трубочку. - Это необычно.

Далее наступила его очередь одаривать: Дин ничего лучше не придумал, кроме как приподнести всем по коробке конфет. Лиза сразу открыла свою, сообщив: "Обожаю шоколад!". Роберта подарила Кастиэлю костяной гребень с длинными зубцами, Дину - серебряный брелок в виде черепа для ключей от машины, а Лизе - визитницу с золотым тиснением. После исполнения этого ритуала народ принялся пить и есть.

Женщины весело разговаривали, накладывали еду на тарелки, звенели бокалами. Они не обращали внимания на Кастиэля и Дина. Кастиэль прислушивался к их разговору, с удовольствием чувствуя, как рука Дина скользит по его ноге. Он знал, что долго Винчестер не продержится, и ему захотелось довести любовника до высшей точки кипения. Кастиэль спрятал ноги под подол платья, Дин хмыкнул. Он старательно изображал равнодушного, и от этого Кастиэль едва сдерживался от смеха. 

\- Дин, ты бы нам льда принес, - попросила Роберта. Казалось, что Дин побагровел с головы до пят. Он умоляюще взглянул на Кастиэля, не двигаясь с места.

\- Я принесу. - Шелест юбки смешался с шорохом крыльев. Белое платье мелькнуло в дверях столовой, Дин откашлялся и спросил:

\- А больше вам ничего не надо? Сразу список огласите.

\- Нет, - с хитрой улыбкой ответила миссис Сингер. - Представляете, Лиза, все началось именно с этого платья. Если бы я не привезла его на примерку, этот дом уже зарос бы грязью. Разве можно позволять мужчинам заниматься домашним хозяйством? Нет, они все развалят и будут сидеть посреди мусорника.

Новак расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову.

\- Роберта, я просил не высказывать мужефобские мысли, - недовольно произнес Дин. - Тошнит от них, можно подумать, что все мужчины - недотепы.

\- А то, - поддакнула Лиза, выливая остатки вина из бутылки в бокал Роберты. - Мне хватило четырех лет замужества, чтобы понять - мужчины хороши в деловых отношениях. Но дома с ними невыносимо.

Женщины принялись смеяться, Дин - возмущаться, но тут вернулся Кастиэль. Он поставил на стол глубокую тарелку со льдом. Дин сразу умолк.

*

Кастиэль слегка нервничал. Он ждал еще одного гостя, но, судя по времени, тот не собирался приезжать. Примерно в половине первого, когда захмелевшие женщины устали подшучивать над Дином и завели нескончаемый разговор о здоровье, послышался шум мотора. Кастиэль подскочил, будто его подбросили. Он устремился к двери, выглянул в нее и повернулся к Дину, ничего не говоря.

Дин подумал, что это пастор Габриэль каким-то чудом освободился от службы. Поэтому он торопливо обулся, надел куртку и выбежал во двор. 

Возле стального "ДеЛорейна" стоял Сэм Винчестер, ежась от порывов снежного ветра. Дин приблизился к нему на негнущихся ногах. Снег забивался в волосы Сэма, сверкал на ресницах.

\- Привет. - Сэм ослабил длинный шарф, обмотанный вокруг шеи. Дин зачем-то посмотрел на деревья с мигающими огоньками и сказал: "Привет". Братья застыли, обмениваясь вопросительными взглядами, пока Дин жестом не пригласил Сэма войти в дом.

\- Это мой брат, Сэм, - Дин представил его присутствующим, которые назвались в ответ. Сэм осмотрел Кастиэля, но никак не прокомментировал его одежду.

\- Подарки остались в багажнике, извините. - Сэм устроился рядом с Робертой. - А вы уже подчистили угощение, жаль, что я задержался из-за снежных заносов.

\- А где Джессика? - спросил Кастиэль, протягивая ему рисунок - Сэм в строгом костюме на фоне больничной палаты. Младший Винчестер улыбнулся и пожал Кастиэлю руку.

\- Так ты знал, что Сэм приедет! - не выдержал Дин. Он не снял куртку, капли падали на пол, очерчивая его мокрым кругом. - Почему ничего не сказал? Мне надоели недомолвки и тайны. Я заслуживаю знать обо всем, тебе не кажется?

Кастиэль вскочил, крыло едва не попало в огонь, в последний момент его успела перехватить Лиза.

\- Дин, угомонись. - Сэм тоже свернул свой подарок в трубочку. - Я до последнего не знал, приеду или нет. Родители Джессики ждали нас у себя, мы хотели объявить о помолвке.

\- И что? - Роберта ткнула пальцем в ногу Кастиэля, потом указала на коврик. Кастиэль послушно сел, подогнув ноги. Платье расстелилось вокруг него.

\- Не буду сочинять красивую отговорку. - Сэм низко наклонил голову, влажные волосы немного растрепались. - Я рассорился с Джессикой. Она не хотела приезжать сюда, наговорила всякого. В общем, мы расстались.

\- Что, так сразу? - Дин с ожесточением сорвал с себя куртку и кинул ее к двери. - Ты с ней года три хороводишься.

\- Не сразу. - Сэм грустно посмотрел на него. - Ты и Кастиэль ей не нравитесь. Я оказался перед выбором. Или жизнь с Джессикой и я навсегда забываю о брате. Или она уходит.

\- Она так и заявила? - попросила уточнить Лиза. - Довольно опрометчивый поступок.

\- Мы разругались, - Сэм говорил монотонным голосом, было заметно, что он сильно переживает. - Это было ее последним аргументом. Теперь мне придется вернуться в студенческое общежитие. Буду жить в одной комнате с ценителем здорового образа жизни. Мы будем есть салат и рассуждать о вреде биодобавок, мизантропировать и мечтать о новых машинах.

Дин сел напротив Сэма, размышляя, что бы такого сказать для ободрения брата. Сэм откупорил последнюю бутылку, налил виски в бокалы и стаканы.

\- Дин собрал кровати, которые зачем-то разобрал, - сообщила Роберта. - Поэтому всем хватит места для сна. Но, умоляю, завтрак готовлю я, и не спорить с этим!

Постепенно в гостиной снова поднялся шум - женщины вовлекли в свою беседу Сэма, узнавая его мнения по поводу "холодной войны" и роста цен на бензин. Кастиэль показал Сэму свое приглашение.

\- Поздравляю, Кас! - Сэм незамедлительно обнял его. - Я рад за тебя! Это шанс выбиться из повседневности!

Дин скукожился, глядя на этот праздник жизни. Ему было до жути тоскливо, он думал о ссоре Сэма с невестой. "Опять я вмешался в его жизнь, - Дин скрипнул зубами. - Из-за меня он остался один, хоть бы после Рождества помирился с Джесс". Кастиэль взял его за руку, стиснул пальцы. Дин повернул голову к нему и поразился открытому взгляду Кастиэля, в котором не было ни единой негативной эмоции. Почему-то Дин представил жаркое лето за окном, даже оглянулся. Но там была тьма и снег. 

\- Как у них дела? - спросил Сэм, глядя, как его брат и Кастиэль поднимаются по лестнице. Роберта сунула ему в рот конфету и ответила: 

\- Да что с них возьмешь, недотепы.

Лиза легла на коврики, утверждая, что до Нового Года обязательно будет придерживаться строгой диеты. "Никакой еды после шести вечера, - заявила она, похлопывая себя по животу. - Конечно, если Джимми не потащит меня в МакДак". Роберта насмешливо кивнула: "Заведи любовника, жир сгонишь". 

\- А знаете что? - Лиза захихикала. - Я уговорю брата дать Касу свою фамилию. Мало в стране людей с такой фамилией? Джимми меня разозлил, пугливый, как старуха. Не надо Касу носить фамилию семьи, которая его выбросила.

Роберта прижала палец к губам, шикнув на гостью.

Сэм размышлял о Джессике, втайне надеясь наладить отношения. Его неприятно поразили слова девушки: она обозвала Дина неудачником, помешанном на сексе и алкоголе, а Кастиэля наградила званием "ошибка природы". На что Сэм ответил, что: а) Дин - его брат и он его любит, и б) Кастиэль очень добрый и вежливый человек, этим качествам некоторым не помешало бы поучиться. Джессика разгневалась, сгребла вещи, побросала их на заднее сидение джипа и, потребовав забыть о ней, вдавила педаль газа до пола. Сэм одолжил у приятеля "ДеЛорейн" и незамедлительно отправился в путь. Он не знал, как его встретит брат и что скажет, возможно Дин пошлет куда подальше. Но Сэм был твердо уверен, что обязан выяснить все до конца. Он должен убедиться, что у него есть брат. Гоня машину по заснеженному шоссе, Сэм упрекал себя за то, что накричал на Дина во время последней встречи. Но все опасения как рукой сняло, когда брат выбежал из дома. В свете фонаря, Сэм сумел рассмотреть настоящую радость на лице Дина. Не требовалось никаких оправданий или извинений, братья с детства понимали друг друга без слов.

Сэм удивился, увидев наряд Кастиэля, но решил, что это не его дело. Кастиэль не выглядел как человек, которого силой принудили надеть платье. Он вообще не выглядел как человек, которого к чему-то принуждают. 

\- Кто хочет кофе? - спросил Сэм, когда дамы начали клевать носами. Лиза отказалась, попросив отвести ее в комнату. Робера сказала: "На меня приготовь, сейчас вернусь". Потом она и Сэм сидели за кухонным столом, доедали конфеты (кажется, это была коробка Кастиэля) и неторопливо беседовали. Роберта поведала Сэму о своем появлении в этом доме, Сэм пожаловался на свою жизнь.

\- Тебе решать. - Роберта сонно потерла глаза. - Но мне кажется, что Джессике нравится владеть тобой, как вещью, а не как любимым человеком. Дин - это не самый худший из родственников. А если она хотела выгулять тебя, то пусть ищет себе более покладистый вариант.

Сэм положил голову на согнутую руку и что-то пробормотал. Он давно не чувствовал себя так по-домашнему свободно.

*

Кастиэль стоял у окна. Он не был в восторге от зимы, но вид снега, падающего в свете фонарей ему нравился.

\- Ты хитрый лис. - Дин разделся. - Ловко все подстроил.

\- Разве ты не рад приезду Сэма? - Кастиэль подошел к тумбочке и что-то достал из ящика, спрятав руку за спиной. Дин ответил: "Еще как рад!".

\- Возьми. - Кастиэль протянул ему нож, дотронувшись до платья. Острое лезвие без труда рассекло белоснежную ткань, дошло до низу. Кастиэль немного подался вперед, нож прорезал тонкую линию на грудине. Дин с восхищением увидел, что под платьем не было никакой одежды. Он отбросил нож и лег на кровать.

\- Мечты сбываются, - сказал Дин. - Я так тебя люблю.

Струящийся шелк, горячий запах перьев, сдержанность Кастиэля, который старался не навредить Дину. Он нежно целовал его, позволяя ласкать свои крылья, от этого возбуждение становилось более изысканным. Кастиэлю хотелось, чтобы пальцы Дина без конца гладили кожу крыльев, чуть тянули за перья; он опустил крылья так, чтобы Дину было удобно этим заниматься. Вскоре он скинул остатки платья.

\- Хочу быть твоим, - шепнул Кастиэль на ухо Дину. 

\- Я знал, что придет этот чертов день, когда ты додумаешься до этого, - ответил Дин, хватая крылья у основания. Больше он ничего не говорил, потому что все слова и мысли куда-то улетучились.

*

\- Я бы не совалась к ним с пожеланиями доброго утра, - сказала Роберта, выходя из своей комнаты. Сэм стоял у двери спальни брата, занеся руку с согнутым пальцем для стука. - Судя по шуму, они как следует отметили Рождество. Ты выспался?

\- Не знаю. - Сэм приложил ухо к двери. - Дрыхнут. Лиза тоже спит. А я бы не отказался от приличного завтрака. 

\- И надо бы двор расчистить, снег прекратился, - заметила Роберта.

*

Дин открыл глаза и со стоном потянулся: все мышцы приятно ныли, прося разминки., вдобавок Кастиэль спал поперек постели, на ногах Дина. Правое крыло свисало со спинки кровати, похожее на флаг в безветренную погоду. Левое, согнутое, лежало на груди Винчестера. "Так, кажется, я расшевелил спящую красавицу", - подумал Дин, высвобождаясь из-под Кастиэля. Он поднял испорченное платье и накрыл им спящего, развязал ленточки. "Пожалуй, я добился того, что из меня сделали невесту", - Дин усмехнулся.

По двору бродил Сэм с лопатой на плече, судя по его медленным движениям, работать ему совсем не хотелось. Потом он обернулся и, спохватившись, принялся отбрасывать снег с дорожки. К нему подошла Роберта, Сэм удвоил усилия.

Освежившись в ванной, Дин вернулся в комнату и, приподняв левое крыло, улегся под него.

*  
_____________________  
* Del Rey Books — дочерняя компания издательства Ballantine Books, принадлежащая компании Random House. Отдельно обозначается с 1977 года, когда впервые на книгах, принадлежащих перу Лестера дель Рея и его жены, Джуди-Линн дель Рей, появилась отметка издательства Del Rey Books. Специализируется на публикации книг по тематике: научная фантастика, фэнтези, а также манга (импринт Del Rey Manga). Также компания публиковала печатный вариант новелл историй из вселенной сериала «Звёздные войны» (импринт LucasBooks).  
** из статьи о свадебных обычаях в США: "Очень важно, чтобы в наряде невесты было что-то голубое. Этот обычай пришел в Америку из Европы и призван символизировать верность своему будущему супругу"


End file.
